Childhood Lost
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Tony gets a huge surprise, years later.
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Lost

Olivia knew who he was as soon as she saw him. He was tall, had brown hair. She would bet he had deep green eyes. That was what her mom had always told her anyway. She had talked about his eyes most off all.

A handsome silver haired man with a cup of coffee in his hand approached her. "How may I help you?"

"Anthony…Anthony DiNozzo," Olivia stumbled over her words. "…I need to speak to him."

Gibbs led Olivia over to Tony's desk. That confirmed it. Up close she could see the sparkling green eyes. She had his nose and their mouths were shaped the same, and of course, the brown hair. She could tell, even sitting down that he was a tall man. When he stood up to greet her, she could see he was even taller than her. And she was 6 foot tall.

Tony extended his hand.

Olivia approached him. She held out her hand. But all the things, everything she had practiced since, well, since forever. Since she found out, for sure, that she was adopted, went out the window.

Tony smiled. "Tony, actually. Is there something I can help you with?"

Oh that smile. Olivia's mom had told her about that smile. She could see how someone could be charmed by it. How very disarming it could be.

Tony looked somewhat confused when the young lady in front of him didn't respond to his question. She was pretty; she looked to be very young, well, about 18 years old. But besides all that, there was something familiar about her. Something like family, it unnerved him a little. He repeated his question. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Olivia shook her head and kicked herself mentally at the same time for being such a big chicken. There she was standing right in front of him. Years, years she had waited for this day and she was blowing it, big time.

Tony stepped towards Olivia and suddenly she lost all her nerve. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said turning. "This was a bad idea."

"Hey, it's ok." Tony said, he opened his wallet and took out one of his business cards. "Here, take it. Sometimes these things are hard to talk about. You are free to call me, day or night." He studied her for just a second. "I mean that."

Olivia nodded, took the card without looking at it and pocketed it. She then nearly ran to the elevator.

Tony watched her leave, still really puzzled. By this time Tim, Ziva and Gibbs were watching as the scene played out in front of them.

Tony turned back to go around his desk before he realized that they were all staring at him.

"What was that all about?" McGee asked.

Tony just shrugged and shook his head.

"You know that girl?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "Never seen her before."

"Seriously, Tony. Do you KNOW that girl?"

"Boss." Tony said. "While I do like them young, I draw the line at barely legal."

"I don't know." Ziva mused. "She was cute."

Tony shook his head again. "Must be a friend of a friend from Baltimore, or Peoria." Tony paused and looked at Gibbs. Tony sighed. "I swear, Boss. I don't know her in the biblical sense."

Tony sat down and looked up to see Tim, Ziva and Gibbs still staring at him. "She…I don't know who she is, I swear."

Tony's answer seemed to satisfy them. But Tony was, well, something was bothering him about the girl. Something was very familiar about her. He fell asleep that night, still unable to figure out what, exactly, it was.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia dropped onto the couch in her parent's living room. She turned the TV on, found a movie marathon and then muted the TV.

"How did it go?" Sallie Gilmore-Martin asked. She sat down beside her daughter on the couch.

Olivia sighed. "It didn't. I was right there. Right there in front of him and I couldn't even speak." She leaned her head back on the couch and pinched the bridge of her nose. "When have you EVER known me NOT to be able to talk?"

Sally smiled and nodded. Her daughter was most definitely a talker. She had talked her way out of a lot of things over the years, punishments, parking tickets, speeding tickets, etc.

Olivia noticed her mother smiling at her. "What?"

"Another of your inherited talents." Sally explained.

"He…He just…he looks so much like me. I…I mean. I look…." Olivia shook her head. "I don't know. I was just so close to him. Right there," She put out her hands in front of her. "Right there in front of me and I…I couldn't talk to him.

"Liv, I'm…." Sallie started.

Just then Olivia remembered. "He gave me his card. I think he…he thought I was in some sort of 'trouble.' Afraid of what my boyfriend might do to me, a domestic violence type thing." She took the card out of her pocket and handed it to her mother. "He gave me that and told me I could call him, anytime, day or night."

Sallie studied the card. She had kept up with Tony for Olivia's sake. She hadn't hired a Private Eye or anything like that. But she had checked him out on the internet every year or two. She hadn't realized that there had been a Senior and for the first few years, she had followed him. She had only realized that when she happened to see a birth date and then did the math. She luckily picked up Tony's trail easily enough and had followed him ever since. She had seen him on his face book page. She had followed his career. She had found out a lot about him through the Ohio State Alumni Association.

Sallie and Tony had met at Ohio State. She was a graduate student, a married, graduate student. A fact Tony had not known. Tony was just beginning his junior year. They had met at a bar on campus. They had sat and talked at times in the quad. She had helped Tony with a class, during his sophomore year. Her tutoring had gotten him a B in the class. She had had a weak moment and then 9 months later, she had a baby, Olivia Marie DiNozzo-Martin. DiNozzo had been added after Olivia had found out, officially, that she was adopted.

Sallie had never hid the fact that Olivia was adopted from her. But, up until the baby was born, Sallie thought she would be able to pass Olivia off to her father, Jacob Ryan Martin, as his. It is not often, however, that two blond-headed, blue-eyed people have a green-eyed brunette. Sallie told Jacob about Tony. She told him everything about that night. And much to her surprise, Jacob forgave her. He forgave Sallie and treated Olivia like the two other kids they had after Olivia had been born. Olivia had a 15-year-old half brother named Jeremy Carter Martin and a 13-year-old half sister named Crystal Jean Martin.

Sallie handed the card back to her daughter. "Call him."

Olivia looked her mother. "That is a lot easier said than done."

"If you're not ready…." Sallie offered. She hoped she had not pushed her daughter, not realizing it.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I 'm ready. I'm just…scared. He…he doesn't know he has a child, Mom. He doesn't know I'm his. What if…? Anything could happen. What if…What if he laughs in my face? What if he just walks away?"

Olivia curled up on the couch and put her head on Sallie's shoulder. "I don't think I could handle that."

"I got to know Tony for a few months before that night in his junior year. He's a good guy." Sallie said.

Olivia sighed. "…twenty years ago, Mom."

"Eighteen and he hasn't changed. Just look at the job he has. He's a public servant, a cop." Sallie explained.

"It's different when you are cleaning up stranger's crap. When the crap hits the fan…." Olivia started.

Sallie laughed; her daughter always did have a way with words. "Oh Baby, he is going to love you. It'll be just like looking in a mirror."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"She's back." Tim started, almost in a whisper.

"What?" Ziva asked. She had not heard what Tim had said.

"She's back." Tim repeated, this time a little louder.

Tony looked up in response to the conversation and saw a visitor coming his way.

"Hello." Tony said, looking up at her. "You were here about a week ago, right?"

Olivia nodded.

"It was okay for you to have called me. I meant it when I said day or night." Tony smiled. It was a very warm open smile and his eyes sparkled.

Maybe Mom was right. Maybe she was worried for nothing. Olivia started. "This was not something I could say to you over the phone. I…" Olivia paused and looked around realizing, just then, the openness of the bullpen. "…can we go somewhere and talk, in private?"

"Sure." Tony said, standing up and nodding. He shot confused glances back at his team mates as he and Olivia headed to the back hall on the third floor.

"It's not private, but at least there is just a little traffic back here." Tony said as he leaned against the wall. He waited for Olivia to speak.

Olivia sighed. She was scared. No, she was terrified. She felt herself about to chicken out again. "This is a mistake." Olivia shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Look." Tony said, watching Olivia struggle. "This is important to you, whatever it is. You've been here to see me twice." Tony moved closer to her. He put his hand on her arm. She didn't pull away, so he spoke again. "It must be important, or you wouldn't have come back. You can talk to me."

Olivia looked into her father's eyes and saw the compassion her mother had spoken of so many times. She plunged ahead. "Do you know Sallie Martin? Do you remember her?"

Olivia's question surprised him. Tony had to think for a second.

"Blond, blue eyes, graduate student at Ohio State?"

Tony nodded.

"Well, I'm her daughter. She always told me I was a special gift. She told me the man who was my dad was a special man, too." Olivia looked up at him. There were tears in her green eyes. "She never forgot you. She wanted me to thank you."

Tony took his hand off her arm and just stared at her for a moment. "I…I am…What?" It was a good thing there was a wall behind Tony at that moment, if there hadn't been, he would have fallen to the floor.

"That is definitely not something you would tell someone over the phone." Tony said, recovering just a little.

"Nope." Olivia said, smiling. She wiped her eyes.

Tony shook his head.

"I didn't know how to tell you…" Olivia said. "…except just to tell you."

"Why…?"

"Why didn't she tell you 18 years ago? Why didn't she tell you you were a father? Why didn't she tell you she was pregnant? Why wait so long? Why now?" Olivia asked. Those had been very similar to the questions she had asked Sallie over the years.

Tony nodded. "Yes! Yes, all those and probably more."

"I've asked Mom those too over the years. She told me that she wanted to give you the answer to those questions herself." Olivia paused. "But I can answer the 'Why now?' Mom told me she wanted to let me make that decision. When I was old enough… I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing." She paused. "I…I don't want to interrupt your life. I just wanted to meet you."

Tony nodded and looked at his daughter. Really looked at her, the resemblance was remarkable. He had noticed it when first met her. It was no doubt she was his. "Wow! I'm a dad. I'm a father." Tony said shaking his head. He smiled. "I am very, very glad you told me. And there is NO way you could interrupt my life."

Olivia smiled at him. She nodded. "Mom always said I looked just like you. She said I look like you and act like her. But I could talk myself out of anything, and I could charm the leaves off the trees."

Tony smiled. "You got that from me." He preened.

Olivia nodded. "That's what she said."

"What…I…I don't even know your name." Tony stated.

"Olivia Marie DiNozzo-Martin." Olivia replied. "I had wanted to add DiNozzo for years, but Mom made me wait until I was older, to make sure it was really what I wanted to. So, as soon as I turned 18, I added it. My birthday was April 17th."

"Olivia." Tony said shaking his head. "Beautiful name." He looked at her and held his arms out to her.

Tears streamed down Olivia's face. She practically fell into her father's arms, hugging him tightly and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday." Tony whispered in Olivia's ear.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony stood in the door of her office for what seemed like forever. She was on the phone and had turned around in her chair to face the one window in her office. It looked out over the quad at John Hopkins University in Baltimore, MD.

Sallie ended her phone call and turned back around in her chair to hang up the phone. She looked up when she sensed a presence in her doorway. She was startled at first. She knew, well, was pretty sure, she would hear from him. But she hadn't expected to so quickly.

Tony came into the office and dropped into one of the chairs without a word. He had no idea how to start the conversation. He just shook his head. "Why?"

Sallie sighed. She had told Olivia the whole story. She also knew that Olivia would respect her wishes and not say anything without her blessing. Based on what Tony had just said, he, indeed, knew nothing.

Sallie sighed again. She then got up from behind her desk and closed the door before she began. She then sat down in the other chair facing Tony. She didn't want to talk to him like a professor would talk to a student, from behind a desk.

"Tony…." Sallie started.

"OK. Preliminaries, right. You look great. You haven't changed a bit." Tony paused as if giving Sallie an opportunity to echo his sentiments. "Why, thank you." Tony paused. "Okay, that's over with…Why?"

Sallie started. "I…You were a junior. I was a married graduate student."

Tony opened his mouth to speak. He had no idea.

Sallie shook her head. "I know you didn't know. There was no reason for you to. It…it was not part of our relationship, not until that night, anyway." Sallie smiled. "When I found out I was pregnant. I…I agonized over telling you. But I…you were just a junior. One more year…You were so smart Tony. I don't want you to quit school. And I thought maybe you would. You would quit school and get a job and ask me to marry you. That was my reasoning at first. We couldn't have gotten married. But I thought you might quit anyway. I…." Sallie paused. "Then I found out about all the money behind the DiNozzo name. I…I thought you would…you would use all your money and take her away from me."

Tony shook his head. "That wouldn't have happened." Tony replied, and probably not for the reason Sallie was thinking. Tony knew his dad would not back him, give him money, to get custody of what Senior would call a bastard child.

Sallie shook her head again. "I couldn't risk it Tony. She…she was, she's mine, ours. I couldn't risk never seeing her again."

Sallie smiled, but there was no humor in it. "I had told my husband she was his. You can image trying to explain to my husband when I gave birth to a green-eyed brunette." Sallie paused. "A real rarity for a blond-haired, blue-eyed couple."

Tony laughed, it was awkward, but it relieved some of the tension.

"She has been a joy. She, I never knew one person could talk so much. I though you talked a lot. But, I swear, she talks circles around everybody. She, she looks so much like you. I…She acts so different from our other children." Sallie backtracked and explained a little. "Surprisingly, my husband forgave me, and we had two more children after Olivia. Jeremy is 15, and Crystal is 13."

"I deserved to know." Tony stated. "Regardless of what you thought, of what your life was like at the time, of what my life was like at the time." Tony paused. "I still deserved to know."

Sallie nodded. She could not deny that. She wasn't even going to try. "I did what I thought was best for everybody at the time. I had a stable home life. I was in a situation where I could raise a child. You were living in a frat house, enjoying college, enjoying your life." Sallie paused. "I knew you would do the 'right thing.' I could see such potential in you. You were so smart. You wouldn't have gone to Harvard. You wouldn't have done that. You…" Sallie leaned forward in her chair and took Tony's hand, which was resting on the arm, and squeezed it. "…you deserved Harvard." Sallie let go and leaned back in the chair. "You did so well there, accomplished so much. I know you are still working on your education."

Tony opened his mouth again. How did she know all this?

Sallie nodded. "I've kept up with you. I did Internet searches. I have been on the Ohio State and Harvard Alumni pages. I…when Olivia got ready to find you, I wanted to make the search easy for her."

"So…you encouraged her?" Tony asked.

Sallie nodded. "I didn't make the decisions I made to hurt you, Tony."

"If that is the case, why didn't I know…years ago?" Tony asked.

Sallie sighed. "It…We, my husband and I, were still dealing with our own stuff, with the betrayal. I…it took him a long time to get over it. Then, I turned around and Olivia was 5 years old. You would have asked then why did I wait 5 years?" She paused. "Then every year after that… why did I wait?"

Sallie got up and went to the window, looking out at the quad as she spoke. "I did what I did for, what I thought, were good reasons. I know they sound like excuses to you. I am aware of that, I am very aware of that. But you were still…a kid. You were a carefree, college student, just as you should have been. I was…I was older. I'm 4 years older than you, Tony. I knew better than to cheat. I knew better than to get pregnant. I knew all that. I just…I just had a weak moment. You were there and you were so nice. And I really, really liked you, so…."

Tony sat mute. He was not sure what to say.

Sallie turned to look at him. "I was ready for a child though, Tony. I was about to graduate. Jacob, my husband, was starting a good job. We already had a decent house. I was ready. I just…."

"Bet on the wrong horse." Tony stated.

"Not sure I liked the way you put that, but yes." Sallie agreed.

"So, Jacob…." Tony started.

Sallie smiled and nodded, knowing what Tony was about to ask. "He loves Olivia like his own. He adopted her, officially when she was a year old. She thinks the world of him. She has known, since, she was about 2. She asked him one day why she didn't look like him, at all. She knew something was not quite right."

Tony smiled. "Smart kid."

"Yes, she is." Sallie stated. "She has a college professor and a Harvard grad for parents. How could she not be?"

TBC

End Note: I am not sure if children have such a self-awareness at the age of 2, but it works for the story.


	5. Chapter 5

"Abby! Abby!" Tony grabbed Abby by the shoulders. She was practically bouncing off the walls, between the caffeine and the news. "Abs, Abs! Calm down! Remember. This is a secret, Abby." Tony said as he released his hold on her. "Until the DNA results come back…."

"But Tony…!" Abby pleaded looking from Olivia to Tony and back. "…I mean have you seen her? Look at her, Tony. You don't need any DNA…."

Tony and Olivia went down to the lab to take a DNA test. Olivia knew he would want the test, just to be sure. She had not been offended when he had suggested it. She willingly followed him down to the lab after their conversation in the hall. She gladly let Abby swab the inside of her cheek to get cells to run the test. Abby had done the same to Tony and she now had both sealed vials on her lab table.

"You said one week, Abby." Tony reminded her. "One week until we get the results back. That is when we, I…I can tell everyone. Not until then. I want to make it official." Tony looked at Olivia and smiled. "Then I will tell everybody about my baby girl, my Olivia."

"Tony." Abby said, wringing her hands. "This is huge. This is like…big. The biggest secret I've ever kept. You know, everybody upstairs is already buzzing about this." Abby paced as she talked. "And Gibbs, oh, Gibbs, I can't keep a secret from him, Tony. You know I can't. He has this way. I don't know, maybe it's those steely blue eyes. That sexy, gray,…oh, sorry, Olivia."

Olivia smiled and nodded.

Tony looked at Olivia.

"What? He's a handsome man." Olivia stated.

"He's my boss!" Tony replied.

Olivia shook her head. "It's not like we're related. I just think he's handsome. For an older man, he's handsome. But, I bet when he was younger, he was hot."

Abby nodded. "I'll have to show you some pictures sometimes…."

"Whoa!" Tony said looking from Olivia to Abby and back. "This is just wrong."

Olivia got up from the stool she had been sitting on and went over to Tony and put her arms around him.

"What has that for?" Tony asked hugging Olivia back.

"You did a very 'dad' thing there."

"I did?"

"Yeah," Olivia nodded. "...you got all queasy when I started talking about boys. A classic dad move, an attempt to change the subject."

Tony smiled broadly and stepped back away from her. "Did it work?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I always employ the patented eye roll. Dads hate the eye roll. It works for a lot of things."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Tony.

"Yeah, you're right. I hate the eye roll." Tony said.

Tony went over to Abby and pulled her into a huge. "I know you will keep my secret. It's just a week, and just think, you're the first to know."

Abby broke the hug, stepped back and nodded. She then gave Olivia a huge hug. "It is so nice to meet you, Olivia. You…you two look so much alike." Abby shook her head. "I just can't get over it. I've known Tony for a long time, Olivia. He's a great guy. He's been a really good friend. I always thought he would make a great dad."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks, Abby. It's…it's really been nice to meet you." Olivia said as Tony ushered her out the door.

Tony turned around to Abby and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for saying that."

Abby smiled. "I meant every word."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Olivia waited until she and Tony were out in the hall before she spoke. "I get the feeling Abby is more than just someone you work with. She's a good friend?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, she is."

"And the gray-haired man I met the first time…."

"That's Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Team Leader. He's my boss. I'm the Senior Field Agent and the other two agents were Timothy McGee and Ziva David." Tony explained.

"You're close to all these people?" Olivia asked as they both rode up in the elevator.

Tony nodded as the doors opened. He stepped out with her and walked her to her car. They continued talking as they walked.

"Dad." Olivia turned and looked at him, smiling. "I…that is the first time I've called you that. I…" Olivia paused. "…I just realized I have a whole new family, another set of grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins."

Tony sighed. He knew he would have to tell Olivia about his relationship with his father. He was just not looking forward to it. He thought she might even reconsider when she heard the whole sordid story. "I…I didn't have the best childhood, Olivia. I, my father was not a nice man. I…I hope you don't change your mind after you know it all, after I tell you everything."

Olivia had to admit, what Tony said, scared her a little. She had never had anything but a good family life. His statement made her a little leery. "I…I'm not sure I understand." They had reached Olivia's car and she turned and leaned against it.

Tony shifted his gaze from her to the ground. He seemed to be studying the asphalt intently. He lifted his head again before he spoke. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to meet your grandfather, my father. I just…I just don't think he would accept you."

"Accept me? I'm his grandchild, your daughter. How could he not accept me?" Olivia asked.

"It has nothing to do with you, Baby Girl." Tony said. "It's just…it's just how you came about."

Olivia smiled at the use of the nickname. She liked it. Then it quickly dawned on her, what he was saying. "Basta…."

Tony nodded quickly, not allowing her to finish. "Old money, old values, old rules. He disowned me when I decided I didn't want to go into the family business."

"Really, I…he doesn't sound like a very good, nice person. " Olivia stated.

"I went into a public service occupation; something he felt was beneath his station in life. You were born to two unmarried people. He already considers me a disappointment. I can't imagine what…. I don't want to put you through that." Tony explained.

Tony pulled Olivia into his arms when he saw her begin to tear up. "I love you. I accept you. You're mine. That's all that matters. You have me in your life, for the rest of your life…" He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "…if you'll have me."

Olivia looked up at him and nodded. "I love you, too."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia looked up at her mom when she walked into her room. Olivia's bed was covered with college catalogs. Sallie pushed them aside and sat down. "So…."

"What?" Olivia asked, smiling.

Sallie smiled back. It went well, she could tell. She wanted to hear all about it. "What? You know what."

"He…I went to his office and I told him and he…he accepted me. He told me he was glad I had told him. He told me that there was no way I could disrupt his life." Olivia paused. "We did the DNA thing. I knew he would want to, no big deal. We did it right there in the building. One of his co-workers is the lab tech there. She, oh, mom you should meet her. She's a Goth. Her name is Abby and she is really, really sweet. She and Dad…" Olivia paused. "That's the second time I have called him Dad today. I liked it."

"What is Tony's nickname for you? He has nicknames for everybody."

"Baby Girl, what was yours?" Olivia asked.

"Smurfette." Sallie stated. She was a natural blonde and she loved wearing the color blue.

Olivia laughed. "I can see that."

Sallie looked at the mound of college catalogs on her daughter's bed. She picked up one at random. "Have you sent in your roommate request yet?"

Olivia shook her head. "It's so complicated now, Mom. It's…it's bad enough I have to leave you, and dad, and Jeremy and Crystal. Now…Tony…I…I just started a relationship with him. I just…. I will be graduating in another month. I will be leaving for college in August. I know how this goes. I will get busy with classes. I'll barely have time to come home to see you. Where will I find the time to see him? And it's not like he can just drive up to see me. It's 7 hours away. I…I don't know how I can do all this."

Sallie smiled. "First of all, I and I know Tony, will be very honored you are going to Ohio State. Secondly, I think he would drive to California to see you, if he had to. Ohio is not that far away."

Olivia sighed as she leafed through the Ohio State catalog. "So much to do, I don't even have a major. I don't know what I want to do with my life. I…I'm a mess."

"You, my precious daughter, are a typical college student." Sallie stated. "It took me a semester or two to figure things out. We'll get you sighed up for some general courses and go from there."

Sallie noticed the Olivia was quiet. She waited for Olivia to speak her mind.

"Tony/Dad…what do I call him? What does Dad think? I mean, two dads. It's got to be weird for him. He tells me it's ok. But…does he really understand why I needed to find Tony? I mean, does he REALLY understand?"

Sallie nodded. "He does, Baby, I really think he does."

"You were right about him, by the way. Tony, Dad…DaddyT…" Olivia paused. "…I like that, DaddyT."

"That's cute. I think Tony will like it." Sallie sighed. "He came to see me."

Olivia looked at her mom, surprised. "He did?"

Sallie nodded. "He was upset. I knew he would be. But...I did what I thought was best for him and for you, Olivia. I promise you I did."

"I know you did, Mom." Olivia leaned over and hugged her mom.

"Oh, back to your story…" Sallie patted her daughter's arm. "…you were telling me about someone named Abby."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, she was funny, Mom. She was jumping around the room. She…she kept looking back and forth, between me and dad. She realized quickly why I was there. She, she was so happy for Tony. She's a hugger. She gave me a huge hug. I thought she wasn't going to let go. She…Dad had to tell her to let go. He had to swear her to secrecy. She…she didn't like that. She said she couldn't keep secrets from Dad's boss. He…I met him the first time I went to see Tony. He…I can see why…there's just something about him. It's like he can see through you. He's very intimidating. Well, I think he is intimidating to a lot of people, but not to me."

Olivia paused and looked at her mom. She hugged Sallie again. "We'll know the lab results in about a week." Olivia broke the hug and looked at her mom. "Tony is really happy with his life now. I…I think he appreciates what you did. I really do. I know I appreciate it. I have a great family. I…I just think Tony, DaddyT will only add to that."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

McGee looked up from his desk. "Hasn't Tony been gone for awhile?"

Gibbs looked up. He checked his watch and was about to stand up when he heard the elevator door ding. He looked up to see Tony coming towards the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, nice of you to join us." Gibbs said. He studied his agent for a moment. "Elevator. Now!"

Tony reluctantly followed Gibbs into the elevator. Gibbs leaned up against the wall after he flipped the switch. He waited for Tony to speak.

Gibbs spoke after a few moments of silence. DiNozzo, Tony, this girl. I…I need to know, if you are in trouble. If…if…."

Tony shook his head. "It's nothing like what you're thinking, Boss. It…" Tony paused to consider for a moment. He was still getting used to the idea. "It's actually pretty great." Tony smiled. It was a real, genuine smile.

"So…what is it?" Gibbs asked, growing impatient.

"I need a week." Tony stated.

"A week?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"I'll explain everything…in a week." Tony promised.

"Why do I have to wait?" Gibbs demanded.

"I'll explain it all, Boss. I swear. I will explain everything." Tony stated.

"So, what is with this girl…?" Gibb started.

"A week." Tony said as he reached over and flipped the switch.

"That's all you're going to give me?" Gibbs gave Tony one of his patented stares. But it didn't work.

Tony just smiled. "I've worked with you too long. I'm almost immune."

"You're not immune to this." Gibbs said, head-slapping Tony as they both exited the elevator.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tm and Ziva went to work as soon as Tony and Gibbs headed for the elevator. Ziva got up from her desk and came over to Tim's.

"Did you hear a name?" Tim asked, his fingers poised over the computer keyboard.

"Just Olivia." Ziva answered.

"You didn't' hear a last name?" Tim asked.

"No."

"Damn, I didn't either." Tim admitted.

"So…what? We have a teenage girl named Olivia. She must live close…" Ziva surmised. "…she's been here twice to see Tony."

"Did she look pregnant to you?" Tim asked in a near whisper.

"McGee!"

"Well," Tim explained. "…he likes them young. And she looks like she could be 18." Tim added. "And why else would she have come to see him twice. He has never had any of his other girlfriends come see him at work."

"She's not a girlfriend." Ziva stated.

"How do you know?" Tim asked.

"I just have a feeling." Ziva paused. "There is more going on here than beats the eye."

"Its meets the eye and yes, that is true." Tim said.

"How do…we know what?" Ziva asked, getting back to the task at hand.

Tim leaned back in his chair. "We have a girl, named Olivia, who looks to be about the age of 18."

"Who could…" Ziva sighed. "…live anywhere in D.C., Maryland, or Virginia."

"We have nothing."

"We have nothing." Ziva said. She sat down at her desk and turned her attention to her computer just as Tony and Gibbs emerged from the elevator.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"You know something, Abby." Gibbs said after he had stepped into her inner sanctum, her lab.

"You trying out new catch phrases, my silver-haired fox. Because, personally, I like your old one better. No, offense.

"You. Know. Something. Abby." Gibbs said, emphasizing each word.

Abby tried to deflect. "I know a lot of thing, Gibbs. For instance, did you know that I processed all the evidence for a crime scene in an hour and a half? I know that doesn't sound like a record, but trust me, it is. I time myself sometimes, just for the fun of it. Of course, in that particular case…."

"Abby…Abby that is NOT what I'm talking about." Gibbs said. "This is about Tony. That girl, Olivia, came to visit him. She…."

"She's a sweet girl…." Abby started, then snapped her mouth shut. "Damnet.' She thought.

Gibbs smiled. "I knew you knew something. Tony always talks to you. She was down here. You met her. Talk to me, Abby."

Abby shook her head. She tried to avoid his all-knowing gaze.

"Abby!"

"I can't!" Abby finally said. She turned away from Gibbs and pretended to type something on the computer.

"Abby!" Gibbs repeated.

"I can't, Gibbs. I don't know anything. I won't for a week." Abby stated.

"What is this thing about a week?" Gibbs asked, frustrated. "First, he tells me a week and then you tell me a week. I don't like this. I don't like things going on with my team, huge things, and I don't know about them."

"This is good, Gibbs. I promise. It is really good." Abby tried to reassure Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed, seeing he would get nowhere with Abby. "That's what Tony said. I hope you two know what you're talking about." Gibbs turned and left the lab.

Abby was on the phone seconds later. "I did it. I'm so proud. I actually did it."

Tony had answered on the first ring. "Thank you, Abby. I see many Caf-Pows in your future."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tony pulled his girl, his daughter, into a tight hug. It was official. He felt tears coming into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his own flesh and blood.

Abby was crying too as she watched the two of them after she had given them the news. She tried to hug them both, at the same time.

Abby was the first to step back. She wiped her eyes. "Tony, you know what's next. If you don't' tell Gibbs something soon. I don't know what he'll do. You know how he feels about things being kept from him."

Tony nodded. "He'll forgive me."

Abby nodded. "I know he will. He just got himself a granddaughter."

Olivia looked at Abby. "Granddaughter? I don't…."

Tony shook his head. "It's complicated. Gibbs is my boss. But he is also a good friend. We are really close. A lot of people…" Tony said, looking at Abby. "...compare it to a Father/Son relationship. And, I guess, in a way, it is. I just…he's been really good to me. He has stepped in and done things for me that my own father SHOULD have done. He's friendship, his opinion, means a lot to me."

Olivia nodded. "I get it. I guess, since he means so much to you, I really need to get to know him."

Tony nodded and pulled her into a hug again. He looked over her head to Abby. "I guess it's time to make the call."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Thirty minutes later Team Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy were in the lab. The work day was finished and Tony had asked them all to meet him there before they went home for the day. They all stood around looking confused seeing Olivia there with Tony and Abby.

Tony put his arm around his daughter. "I called you all here to make an announcement. I know you all have been wondering who Olivia is and why she's here." Tony paused. "Well, I met Olivia's mom, Sallie, about 18 years ago. She was a graduate student at Ohio State and I was a junior, just started my junior year. We had a brief relationship, it lasted about 6 months. She actually started off as my tutor. She…we got closer. She graduated 3 months after our relationship was over. I finished Ohio State and went on to another school." Tony was getting confused looks from both Ziva and Tim, but he continued. "She was 4 years older than me. " Tony paused again. He sighed and pulled Olivia closer. "At any rate, Olivia decided she wanted to look me up. She wanted to meet her father, her biological dad." He looked at Olivia with tears in his eyes again. "And I'm so glad she did."

No one knew what to say for a long moment. They each had had scenarios running through their minds, but this, admittedly, had not been one of them.

Ducky was the first to speak. "What is your name, my dear?"

"Olivia Marie DiNozzo-Martin." Olivia stated. "I just added DiNozzo about a week ago."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, my dear girl, Olivia. I am sorry. I am Doctor Mallard, the ME here at NCIS. You may call me Ducky." Ducky said, taking Olivia's hand in both of his. He then hugged Tony. "Congratulations, my dear boy." Ducky looked from one to the other. "I must say, the resemblance is remarkable."

"I agree." Ziva spoke up. She gave Tony a hug and whispered in his ear. "She is beautiful." Ziva then hugged Olivia. "I am Special Agent Ziva David. You may call me Ziva. I am your father's partner. It is very nice to meet you. I am…I do not know what to say. I do not know why I did not see it before." Ziva observed. "Your stance is even similar to Tony's."

"Hi, I'm Jimmy, James Palmer. I'm a medical student. Dr. Mallard's assistant. It is really nice to meet you, Olivia." Jimmy paused. He shook Olivia's hand. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare. You…you just look so much like, your da…like Tony." Jimmy then shook Tony's hand. "She's a beautiful girl."

Tony looked at Olivia and smiled. "Yes, she is.

McGee spoke up next. "I'm…I'm shocked. I don't know what to say, Tony. I can see the resemblance. She's…I just don' t know what to say." McGee said, giving Tony a quick hug.

McGee then turned his attention to Olivia. "Olivia, it is really nice to meet you. I'm Tim, Special Agent Timothy McGee. I …you…you look so much like Tony. It's unreal." He shook Olivia's hand.

"Gibbs, Boss." Tony started.

Gibbs shook his head. "I should have seen it. I really should have seen it."

Gibbs surprised everyone and gave Olivia a hug. She hugged his back. "Olivia, I'm Special Agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'm your dad's boss." He just looked at Olivia for a moment. "I can't get over the resemblance."

"She's my girl, Gibbs. My baby girl." Tony said. "I'm a dad."

Gibbs made a move to head slap, Tony. But, instead, he squeezed the nape of Tony's neck in an affectionate gesture. "I…I don't know what to say. She, Olivia, looks…she just looks so much like you. I understand you wanted to make this official." He pulled Tony into a hug. "She is beautiful. Congratulations."

"Well, everyone…" Ducky spoke up. "…I think the fact that Anthony and Olivia have found one another is a cause for celebration." He addressed Olivia. "What is your favorite restaurant, my dear?"

"I…I don't know the restaurant scene in DC that well. I live in Baltimore." Olivia stammered. She was not used to having all these eyes on her.

"We shall choose for you then, my dear." Ducky said.

Everyone was in favor of celebrating, and they all voiced opinions on the best places. But, after much debate , it was decided to go to Manelli's Pizza and Subs, in honor of Olivia's new found Italian heritage. The group left NCIS and was soon on its way.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The group descended to the parking garage and Olivia stopped in her tracks when she saw them all approaching what looked like a hearse. She did a double take as Abby opened the door and climbed in unlocking all the other doors.

Tony saw her reaction and smiled. "We all fit, that's why we're using Abby's car." Tony took her by the shoulders and maneuvered her towards the car. He and Olivia climbed into the back, with everyone except Abby and Ducky, who took the front seat.

Abby noted Olivia's discomfort and explained. "I had the seats put in years ago. I got it from a funeral home that went defunct in Louisiana. They were going to junk those old beauty." Abby said, as she lovingly patted the dashboard. "She was meant for me. I fixed her up and got her running."

"She…they used to haul dead people in here!" Olivia shivered involuntarily and scooted closer to Tony.

Tony smiled and put his arm around her. "She had it blessed, Olivia." Tony then looked up in Abby's direction. "Didn't you, Abby?"

"Actually, yes I did. I had it blessed when I first got it." Abby said. "Believe it or not, not all Goths are fascinated with dead people. Though I do have a coffin in my apartment, I am the only one who has ever SLEPT in it. Well," Abby reconsidered. "…Tony did once, on a bet, but he was too tall. He almost broke it. He…" Abby was chuckling by this time at the memory. "…his feet were hanging out over the edge. He tried to turn over, that is something you really, really can't do in a coffin. So at any rate, he tipped the coffin over and landed on the floor. He didn't even wake up. He asked me the next morning why he was lying on the floor."

They all laughed, thought they had heard the story before.

Jimmy spoke up. "Actually I read on article about a haunted hearse in…."

Tony vigorously shook his head no at Jimmy as he started his story. Jimmy stopped, almost immediately.

"Sorry, I'm just not really a fan. I can't watch horror movies without getting scared." Olivia explained. "So, you and Abby…" Olivia addressed Tony.

Tony shook his head. "Friends…best friends…we…barhop together sometimes. That particular night…" Tony explained. "…I had had too much to drink and Abby offered me her coffin to sleep it off. She knew I wouldn't fit though and she wanted me to climb in so that she could take pictures and post them on the web. She won a contest. She placed my hands on my chest and put a flower in them. She won a hundred dollars for that picture."

"I still have the picture, Olivia." Abby said as they pulled into the parking lot. "I'll show it to you sometime."

Everybody piled out of the car and went inside. Ducky had called ahead, while they were traveling, and reserved a table. They were soon seated and the orders were placed.

Everyone laughed when Olivia placed her pizza order.

Olivia looked around the table, puzzled at the smiles and chuckles. "What….?"

"You just ordered Tony's favorite pizza, Olivia." Gibbs explained.

"I'm more like you than I thought…Dad." Olivia said. She leaned against him.

"That's number 2." Tony said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"What is number 2, Tony?" Ziva inquired.

"The second time Olivia has called me Dad." Tony said beaming. He put his arm around her again.

The food and drinks soon arrived. Gibbs stopped everyone once they had their drinks in hand. He raised his glass in a toast and they all joined him.

"Olivia, we would all like to welcome you to our dysfunctional family." Gibbs said. They all clinked glasses and everyone dug in.

"So, what do you think?" Tony asked Olivia as he walked her to her car in the NCIS parking lot 2 hours later.

"I can honestly say, I have never met anyone like them before." Olivia said. "Gibbs is…scary. Well…I'm sure he is to other people. But…but I like him.. Abby…I've never met a Goth before, but I really like her. Don't care for her hearse though. Ziva, I…don't have a feel for her yet. But I can tell she is very…she takes good care of you. I like her. Tim is scary smart. Ducky is a delightful old Scottish chap. Jimmy is really sweet, a little too timid for his own good, though." Olivia looked up at Tony. "He's a little afraid of you, isn't he?"

"Not really afraid. I just. I haven't been very nice to him in the past. He…he is getting used to me being nice."

Olivia nodded, accepting Tony's explanation. "Ziva…is she really Mossad…like assassins, killers?"

"She is former Mossad. She had to resign from Mossad to be a federal agent with NCIS. She did that. She got her citizenship. She's on our team now." Tony explained.

"Very good for our team, I take it." Olivia stated.

"Very, very good." Tony replied.

"I..." Olivia leaned against her car when they finally reached her parking space. "…I knew your job was dangerous. I just…I guess seeing it. It makes it real. It's scary, Dad. I'm afraid. I just found you. I don't want to lose you."

Tony took his daughter in his arms when she started to tear up. "I'm careful, Olivia. I am always careful. I have some very, very good people backing me up. I don't work alone. I always have some sort of backup. I'm OK. I promise you, I'm OK."

Olivia looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "It only takes one time, Dad, one mistake."

Tony sighed. "I can't convince you it is a safe job. It's not. It is a dangerous job. But I have been doing it for a long time, Olivia. I take care of myself. I have been for many years. I…work with some good people. They take good care of me, too. I…I am the safest I can be. I take precautions. I plan on being around for a long time. I want to meet and spoil my grandkids. I have to be around for that."

"Whoa," Olivia said. "…grandkids! Let me graduate college first."

"No rush." Tony said, smiling.

"I…I had a great time with your friends. They were really nice." Olivia put her arm around her father's waist. "Gibbs…He's like a dad to you?"

Tony nodded. "In a way, yes, he…he's a good guy. He's just a little grouchy, well, a lot grouchy. He's like a bear protecting his cubs. We are all his cubs. He's a good guy, down deep, way down deep…" Tony said. "…once you get past all the layers of grouch, the many, many layers of grouch."

Olivia nodded. "I can tell he thinks a lot of you."

Tony stood thoughtful for a moment. "What will you tell your mom?"

"I'll tell her you work with interesting people who care a great deal about you." Olivia concluded.

Tony nodded. "I love you." He hugged her again. "Have a safe trip home." Tony produced his business card, he wrote his address and personal phone number on the back of the card and handed it to her. "You call me, whenever you need to, day or night. I mean that. I…when am I going to get to see you again?"

"I graduate next month. I…I guess I will be busy. Senior trip, senior pictures, exams, final projects, I have a community service project to do. That will take up a couple of weekends. I…I'm not sure. But I will send you pictures. I want you at my graduation. I…I would love that. I want…I want you to meet my dad…. My...I mean, my other dad. I want you to meet my brother and sister. They want to meet you. I, I don't know when I am going to make all this happen." Olivia sighed, realizing she had no idea when their next meeting could or would be.

"It will all work out." Tony said. "I remember all that stuff. I would love pictures. I can do with that for now. I would love anything you could send me."

Olivia nodded. "I love you, too, DaddyT." She smiled. "I told Mom that I would call you DaddyT, around our house."

Tony smiled. "I like it."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I have really enjoyed writing this story so far. I have no idea where it will go or how long we will be on this journey. But I appreciate the fact many of you have decided to join me. I appreciate all the comments and encouragement. I hope you have enjoyed the ride as much as I have.

This is the next step on our journey. ENJOY!

Chapter 10

Two days later Tony received a huge box at his home. He opened the box and pulled out a note.

Tony,

I have been waiting, many years, waiting for you to find out about our baby girl. Our child has given Jacob and me so much joy and laughter over the years. I started making these scrapbooks for you the day she was born. I have added to them with each special occasion, with each passing year, hoping, one day, I would be able to give them to you. When she found you, I was waiting on her cap and gown picture to arrive. Now that it has, I send them to you. Her childhood is contained in these pages.

Thank you for giving me such a wonderful child. I am so, so glad she found you. Thank you for accepting her. I am so happy for her, and for you. She was a wonderful child who has grown up into a strong, caring, loving woman. She gets her strength from you, and I thank you for it. I am not sure I would have been able to do what she has done, had I been in her place. I am not sure I would have had the courage to look up my parent after all these years. Your acceptance means the world to her, and it means a great deal to me.

Bless You,

Sallie Martin

Tony put the note aside after reading it. He pulled out three large, heavy scrapbooks. They were numbered and Tony opened the first book. If Tony hadn't known better, he would have sworn he was staring at his own baby picture.

Tony looked through the first scrapbook. It contained pictures of Olivia crawling and her first baby steps. Tony saw her in her first Halloween costume and her first big-girl dress. He smiled at the pictures of her first birthday party and laughed out loud as she got the first piece of cake, with her hands. The next picture showed her smiling broadly, pink and purple icing from ear to ear. Tony moved on to the next pictures. He was soon through the first scrapbook. The pictures ended with Olivia's first day of kindergarten. The last picture showed Olivia getting on the bus, waving goodbye to her parents.

The second scrapbook followed Olivia through elementary and middle school. There were pictures of her first boy/girl dance. Sallie had included some of Olivia's drawings. There were a few of her report cards enclosed also. 

There was a letter stuck in between two pages. The envelope was addressed to 'Dady DeNozo,' written in a child's hand. Tony, his hands trembling, opened the envelope and pulled out the half sheet of notebook paper inside. He read the child-scrawled message with tears in his eyes.

'Hapy Fathur Day

I am the lukist gurl in the wurld to hav 2 dadys. I luv U, Dady DeNozo. Livia.'

Tony stared at the message for a long time. He finally wiped the tears from his eyes and put the letter back into its envelope. He smiled to himself. He put the envelope back into the scrapbook and turned the page.

Tony flipped through the rest of the rest of the scrapbook, but his mind kept going back to that letter. He hurriedly made a decision, putting all the scrapbooks into his backpack; he slung the pack over his shoulder and headed out the door.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Twenty minutes later, Tony arrived at his destination. He entered the house and quickly headed downstairs. Tony sat on Gibbs's stairs before he spoke.

"So, DiNozzo, how does it feel?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. There is an 18 year-old woman out there in the world calling me Dad."

Gibbs smiled at him. It was one of his genuine smiles he only took out on the rarest of occasions.

"What?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head still smiling. "Kids aren't complicated, even the grown ones." Gibbs replied. "She only needs or wants two things from you, love and acceptance." Gibbs paused. "You have already shown her both. The way you acted with her at the pizzeria. She knows you love her. She knows you accept her."

"You're not upset with me?" Tony asked. "I was honestly expecting a pretty hefty head-slap for this one."

"You didn't know Olivia was out there." Gibbs stated.

"No, but I kept things from you. I asked you to wait a week."

"I got a grandchild out of the deal. How can I be upset with that?" Gibbs said smiling.

Tony smiled. "I was really hoping you would say that. She…she likes you." Tony paused and sighed. He studied Gibbs for just a moment. He then turned his attention to his hands. "I…I missed so much. I mean…I missed all the important things, all the firsts."

Gibbs shook his head. He put down his sandpaper and then took a seat on the steps. "Tony, she still have more 'firsts' in her life, high school graduation, first day of college, college graduation, getting married, her first child." Gibbs fell silent, appearing to be lost in thought.

Tony shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up memories of Kelly. But…" Tony explained. "…I just couldn't go to anyone else. It's…they haven't had children."

Gibbs nodded. "She…if I could have Kelly back, just for a day, I…I would take her…at any age." Gibbs stared at the floor, his voice was starting to shake and he didn't want Tony to see the tears in his eyes. "Don't concentrate, don't dwell on what you've missed, Tony. That's not important. What's important is what you have now." Gibbs looked up at Tony at this point. "You can find out about Olivia's childhood through stories and pictures, but don't…don't let THIS go by because you are upset you had no part of THAT. You're depriving yourself of something very special, very precious."

Tony wanted to give Gibbs time to compose himself. "I…Sallie, Olivia's mom, sent me some scrapbooks. You want to look at them with me?"

Gibbs nodded, but still didn't look up.

Tony stood up and headed upstairs.

Gibbs went upstairs a few moments later, after he had dried his eyes.

Tony had sat down on the couch by the time Gibbs got upstairs. He had the letter in his hands he had read at home. He handed it over to Gibbs without a word. Gibbs read it and then lay it back down on the table beside the unopened scrapbooks.

Tony shook his head. "She didn't even know me. How could she love me?"

"You're her dad." Gibbs said simply.

"That's it."

"That's it." Gibbs repeated. "Kids don't impose conditions. They don't understand conditions. They just love. They just are." Gibbs explained. "Olivia was probably told when she was a kid she had two dad's who loved her and wanted her and she just accepted it as fact. She saw how much the dad who raised her loved her. She figured you must love her that much too. That was what daddies did as far as she was concerned."

"Is that what dads do?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yep."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tony fussed over the table arrangement. He was not one to fuss, over anything, much less a table arrangement. But he agonized over flowers verses candles; solid colored placemats verses patterned ones. 'Where is Martha Stewart when you need her?' Tony thought, as he checked things over one more time.

He then went into the kitchen and tasted the pasta sauce for the hundredth time. He considered adding seasoning. He had made adjustments already and it tasted wonderful. Just the way his grandmother's had, but still he fussed. He had also looked at his watch for millionth time. He had wanted to make sure everything was still warm when it hit the table. He opened the oven door to check in the garlic bread. He had turned the oven off and was using the warmth to keep the entire dinner warm. He had made fresh iced tea and had stashed it back into the fridge. He wanted to wait until the last possible moment to put the ice cubes in before he sat it on the table. Everything had to be just…perfect.

Olivia raised her hand to knock, then she hesitated. She wasn't afraid to go in, she knew. She…she wondered what his place was like. She wondered too, if she was truly welcome. It's one thing, and it's really nice to say someone is part of your life, when they truly don't intrude. When you go out somewhere and meet someone, you can still go back to your home and it's still 'just' you're home. You don't have to share it. Tony inviting her here was a huge step for both of them. He was opening his home to her, it was huge.

Olivia knocked and Tony opened the door seconds later.

This was it! Tony thought when he heard the knock. He took another quick glance around and let out the huge, nervous breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Olivia, come in." Tony said, stepping aside to let her enter. He closed the door behind her. He took her coat and hung it up in the closet and told her to lay her purse on the couch. She then sat down and Tony sat down in a chair facing her.

"I…" Olivia started. "…I wasn't quite sure what to expect coming here and all." Olivia said, looking around the apartment.

Tony looked around his living room. He really liked the scheme, even though he didn't design it himself. The muted tan, the black leather sectional, chosen specifically for him, though his friend, the designer, told him the room really couldn't handle it. Tony had won out though. He couldn't sleep comfortably on a regular sized couch. He needed this size.

Tony nodded. "I had a designer friend design it. She just asked me what my colors and style were and she went from there. She really got what I was telling her."

Olivia nodded. It was most definitely masculine, but not forcibly so. "I like it."

Tony smiled and the conversation lulled for just a moment. "You want the tour?"

"Sure." Olivia nodded.

The tour was over moments later, given Tony lived in a one-bedroom apartment.

"If…if you ever wanted to stay with me…you're welcome. I…I sleep on the couch, a lot. The...it's comfortable."

Olivia nodded but said. "I wouldn't want to put you out."

Tony took his daughter into his arms, and hugged her tightly. "You could never put me out. I want you here. I would never have invited you if I hadn't."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I was going to mail it. But I knew I would see you tonight so I just brought it with me." Olivia then handed Tony's graduation invitation to him. She waited until he opened it. "I really want you there."

Tony nodded. He couldn't speak, staring at the picture she had included. He was just captured by those beautiful green eyes staring back at him in the photograph; his daughter, his flesh and blood, in her cap and gown, staring at him. She had also included one of her senior yearbook pictures, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked, tearing his eyes away from the picture.

Olivia nodded in response.

"Good, let's eat!" Tony then retrieved the food from the oven and they sat down to eat. Tony dished out the food as he talked. "I hope you like manicotti."

Olivia spread her napkin out on her lap. She looked up at Tony. "That is not a dish I'm too familiar with. The only Italian food we get is from the local pizzeria; pizza, spaghetti and an occasional Italian sub. Dad's the cook in our house. He's a chef at one of those high-priced hoity-toity restaurants." Olivia said, making a face.

"What?" Tony asked smiling.

"It's one of those places where you pay like $10 for a bite of food." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

Tony just smiled, waiting for Olivia to continue.

"Dad..." Olivia paused. "…my other dad took us all there once. We, Crystal and Jeremy and I, didn't know that each item cost so much. We…we kept asking for more, wondering why they gave out such small servings. Dad…" Olivia smiled. "…dad about fell over when he saw how much we ate. The bill was about $600. "

"Wow!"

"Yeah, after that the manager took dad aside and told him that this was not as establishment he thought kids could appreciate. That they catered to a more sophisticated clientele. Dad got the message and never took us in there again."

The meal passed as the pleasant, conversation continued. Tony stood up, at the end, to clear the table, but Olivia beat him to it. She put the dishes in the sink and began to wash. Tony grabbed a dish towel and took over the task of drying and putting the dishes away.

"I…I'm sorry." Olivia said when she realized what she had done. She pulled her hands out of the dishwater and looked for a towel to dry them on.

Tony smiled. "It's OK." I'm glad you feel comfortable enough here to do something like this. You have a home here, too." Tony said as he handed Olivia the towel.

Olivia shook her head at the offer. "I want to finish them, if that's OK. The meal…the food was wonderful." Olivia paused. "This can be my 'thank you.'"

"I'll teach you how to make it sometime." Tony said.

Olivia looked at him, shocked. "You made that. I just figured…."

Tony nodded. "Fresh pasta and homemade sauce…" Tony explained. "…you can't call yourself a true Italian if you don't know how to make pasta and sauce. That is what my grandmother always said."

Olivia nodded. "I would love to learn." Then she paused. "There's…there's something I want to ask you about. I…."

"Ask me anything."

"I…I know mom sent you the scrapbooks she had made for you. But…" Olivia paused. "…she…she didn't have any pictures of you. I mean. I…I have no pictures of you. I don't know anything about you. I know Mom told you that she kept track of you, where you were. And she did. But she didn't…she didn't pry. She just did basic searches. She just found out what cities you lived in, where you were working. She didn't go deeper…" Olivia paused, conflicted. "…I'm not sure what I have a right to ask for here."

"Ask me anything." Tony repeated. "I mean that. But give me a second." Tony then turned and disappeared into his bedroom. He returned with a shoe box that looked as if it has seen better days. He then sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit down beside him.

Olivia came and sat down and Tony opened the box.

"I…my dad is not one for sentiment, but when I called and asked him to send me whatever every pictures he didn't want. I didn't think he would send me every picture we ever made, but from the looks of the things, he did. This box…" Tony said, referring to the open box in front of them. "… is one of many."

Tony pulled out a picture at random. It was of him in one of those horrible sailor suits. Tony grimaced at the memory.

"What?" Olivia asked, looking at Tony and then at the picture. "That's you, right? You were cute."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, that is what Mom thought too. She used to send me to school in those…things. And then wonder why I got beat up so much. Why my clothes were always dirty. The other kids made fun of me and pushed me in the mud. They said baby's get dressed up in sailor suits by their mommies. They called me names for years, even after…."

"After what?" Olivia asked, after she thought Tony had paused for too long a time.

"My mom, you grandmother…" Tony began slowly it was painful for him, even though it has happened years ago. "…was killed in a car accident. She…she was drinking. She ran off the road, hit a tree. I…I made it out ok. Just, just broke my arm." Tony smiled a weak sad smile. "Got to wear a cast for a month. All the kids signed it. I got special privileges."

"You…you were in the car. She was drinking. How? Why?" Olivia asked. She couldn't imagine either Sallie or Jacob being so irresponsible.

Tony explained. "Mom and Dad argued a lot. She told him he needed to be a better father and pay attention to his son. He told her to stop drinking so damn much and mind her own business. He had to work so hard, he said, to keep her in the lifestyle to which she had become accustomed."

Olivia just shook her head in wonder. She tried to remember the last time she had heard her parents argue. She couldn't.

"Anyway that was what they usually argued about alcohol or me." Tony said. "Don't get me wrong. Dad drink too, but he did his drinking at business meeting or in the privacy of his den, so it was ok. He was a man, it was OK for him." Tony paused. "For Mom, it was…unladylike, unseemly…those were the words Dad used anyway."

Olivia didn't speak, wanting Tony to continue.

"This time…I…I think I had broken something in dad's den. He didn't let me go in there much. But I would sneak in there and look at things. He…he had a couple of model airplanes and cars stored in a tall glass cabinet. I…I wanted to see them, you know. Just look at them. They were just so…so cool." Tony said, his eyes had a faraway look as if he were relieving the memory. "I would take his desk chair and roll it over to the cabinet and then climb up in the chair. I had just gotten up in the chair when he came in." Tony recalled. "Dad instantly flew into a rage. He took my arm and yanked me out of the chair. I went back. The chair went forward and hit the glass so hard it broke out the front pane. Well, it cracked, it didn't shatter. But, oh, dad was so mad. He cussed me and told me to get the hell out and then asked my mother why she had given birth to such a useless, worthless whelp."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She slipped her hand into Tony's, hoping to provide him a little comfort.

Tony took her hand in both of his and continued talking. "Mom was in tears, but she had her bottle in her purse. She always did. She took me by the hand and pulled me with her. I, I was in shock. I had never seen Mom and Dad fight. I had heard them, plenty of times. But they usually didn't fight in front of me. But, with them both being drunk it…It got out of hand quickly. Mom took me out of the house and pulled me into the car. We took off. I thought she was through drinking, for the time being anyway. But…but then, then I saw her take that flask out of her purse." Tony squeezed Olivia's hands as the memories took hold. "I pleaded with her. I begged her not to take a drink. She looked at me for a second. Then she looked at the bottle. She threw it out the window. But she was so drunk by then, it didn't matter. She, she hit a patch of ice going about 60 mph on a country back road. She slammed a tree, on her side of the car. I…that was why I was spared if it had hit my side of the car…." Tony shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Olivia said. She slipped her arm around Tony's shoulders. "That must have been horrible for you."

Tony shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I…I didn't mean to…. I didn't want our evening to go like this, Baby Girl. I'm sorry."

"Like what?" Olivia asked, not understanding his meaning.

"DiNozzo men don't cry. That is what my dad always said." Tony responded.

"I guess it is a good thing I have never met my grandfather. I don't think I would like him. That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

Tony smiled, but didn't respond.

Olivia leaned in and moved her arm to encircle his waist. "You were a kid. How else were you supposed to respond to your mother's death? You were too young to really understand what was going on. What did he expect?"

"He expected me not embarrass him and not draw attention to myself."

"That's stupid." Olivia stated.

"That's Anthony DiNozzo, Sr."

Olivia leaned her head on Tony's shoulder. "I am not sure if I told you I loved you or not."

"You have." Tony replied he slipped his arm around her. "Are you trying to change the subject?"

"No, I'm try to tell you I love you enough for you to be yourself." Olivia explained. "I want know it all, the good and the bad. The happy memories and the sad ones, they are a part of my life too. I'm your daughter."

Tony nodded. He then reached into the box and drew out the next picture.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They both had been smiling at him all day. Gibbs had even caught his eye once and smiled at him. It was weird. He needed a break, so he got up and went to the bathroom. Ziva followed him in a few moments later.

"Ziva, we have GOT to stop meeting like this." Tony said looking at himself in the mirror when he saw Ziva standing by the door.

Ziva just smiled at him.

"What's with that?" Tony asked. All the smiling was beginning to unnerve him.

"With what?" Ziva asked. She surprised him and gave him a hug. She put her head on his chest.

"What is going on?" Tony asked again.

"We…I am happy for you. You really…you've changed. More… grounded. You seem, happier. You really are a good dad." Ziva concluded.

"I've only known I had a daughter for a few weeks, Ziva." Tony stated.

Ziva nodded. "True." She stepped back and looked up at him. "But you fell right into it. You are very good at it, Tony."

"I thank you, but…."

"Olivia thinks so too." Ziva stated.

Tony was shocked. "When did you talk to Olivia?"

Ziva tucked her head. "She..She called to talk to you and I answered your phone."

Tony opened his mouth to protest.

Ziva shook her head and looked up at him. "I had to answer. We were waiting for a call from Vance. We could not take the chance of not answering."

Tony only nodded, allowing Ziva to continue.

"She told me about your plans of going out of town for a couple of weekends doing different things. It…it was nice." Ziva stopped speaking, lost in thought.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Since coming to the states, I have realized, thanks to you, mostly, what I missed. What I missed during my childhood. I didn't have a childhood. I…I know that now. If my dad would have even had one of those type outings with me. I…I would have cherished it for the rest of my life. I would have loved to be able to talk to my father the way you talk to Olivia. There is no pretense. There is no agenda. I…Enjoy it, Tony. Just enjoy this time you have with her. She will be going off to college, starting her life. She…just make those memories while you can."

Tony took Ziva into his arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Ziva. I am really sorry. I wish things could have been different for you."

Ziva again rested her head on Tony's chest. "Me too, Tony. Me too."

Ziva wiped the tears from her eyes and then exited the restroom. Tony followed a few moments later.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim was smiling when Tony returned from the bathroom.

"What McGoo?" Tony asked sitting down.

"It was…sweet, you with Olivia." Tim stated.

"I am a federal agent who carries a gun." Tony retorted. "What is sweet about that?"

"You, with her at the restaurant…." Tim started.

"Tim? McGoo!" Tony said, suddenly embarrassed.

"It was just…." 

"Stop it!" Tony warned. "Or I will glue your keyboard to your desk again."

Tim fell silent, still smiling, but knowing Tony would and could, very easily, carry out his threat.

Gibbs shook his head. He continued to smile also. He loved the fact Tony had shared the scrapbooks of Olivia's childhood with him. It made him feel even more like Olivia's grandfather, and he felt even closer to Tony.

TBC

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I will try to post another this week to make up for it. Thanks , again, for all the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tony should have left earlier. He knew he should have left earlier. The traffic was snarled going into the high school for the graduation. And it was only 11 a.m., the actual graduation didn't start until 1 p.m.

Olivia had asked him to come early. There were pictures to be taken and Tony was glad they had decided to do it before the event. In this June heat, he would probably be sweated through his suit by the time the ceremony was over. He found a place to park and hurried to the gym. He stepped inside and took a deep breath, thankful that the AC had been cranked up. It was actually freezing. He buttoned his jacket up again and looked out over the sea of gowned seniors, in search of his daughter. He spotted her easily enough. She was easily the tallest girl in her class and was standing with a small group of girls as he approached. Olivia looked up when she saw him.

"Hi, Dad." Olivia blushed as her friends giggled.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Tony said, smiling. He nodded to the other girls, who now seemed to take an interest in him.

"Dad, these are my friends. "I…they were all eager to meet you, especially after seeing your picture." Olivia explained.

As if on cue, the girls all moved off and formed other small groups. He and Olivia had only a moment alone together before they were again surrounded by people. This time, Olivia's other family.

Tony had been over to the Martin's house on two separate occasions. The first time had been a little awkward. Tony and Jeremy had hit it off immediately though. Tony had helped him with his jumpshots and free-throws. He had endeared himself to Crystal by promising he would teach her and Olivia how to make pasta, one of Crystal's favorite dishes. Jacob and Tony had talked about college football, sharing gridiron feats and injuries and formed a common bond.

The second time at the Martin's, Tony, Olivia and Crystal ended up cooking dinner for the family. Tony taught the girls how to make pasta and sauce. Crystal learned homemade sauce was 10 times better than bought and told Sallie she would MAKE their sauce from then on. Olivia got to spend some quality time with her DaddyT. She also learned how hard it is to clean up flour. The food fight she had started with Tony and her sister had caused a fine layer of it to coat every surface in her mother's kitchen. And even though Tony had offered to help her clean up, he himself covered head to toe and looking like a powdered doughnut, Sallie had declined his offer and set her two daughters to the task.

Sallie could not help but laugh as she watched Tony go outside into her backyard and furiously try to brush the fine particles off his clothes and out of his hair. When he felt he had done a decent job he came back inside.

"I'm sorry for…." Tony started.

Sallie just shook her head, grinning. "This is the first time I have seen Olivia really happy, really enjoying herself in a long time. Things are so stressful for her now. She…she had so much to do to finish out her senior year. She wants to spend time with us, and with you, before she goes off to college. She has a lot on her plate. It's nice to see her really having fun again."

"Still, I should help." Tony offered.

Sallie shook her head as she led him into the living room. "Just you agreeing to come here, to want to meet Jacob and Jeremy and Crystal, to be a part of their lives. It means a great deal to her. She was so happy when you agreed. She got so excited. She has been looking forward to this. She…She came home in tears, she was so happy you had agreed to come. It means the world to her. It really, really does. She wants so much for us all to get along, especially you and Jacob."

Tony flashed back to the present. He looked at his daughter. He was so proud of her. She was going to be in college in a few months. She would be a long way from home, a long way from him and from her other family. But he knew she would do just fine.

"I am so proud of you." Tony said as he kissed the top of her head.

Olivia leaned into him in response and then posed as Sallie took the picture.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Camping, he was going camping? Was he out of him mind? But he had asked Olivia what she had wanted to do. What was the one special thing that they could do together before she went off to college? The first, number one item had been camping. She had named off other things, but she seemed so excited to be going camping with him.

Luckily he had a week to prepare. But how do you prepare? He needed to read 'Camping For Dumbies,' if there was such a book. He didn't camp. He had never been camping with his parents. Their idea of 'roughing it' had been going without maid and butler service for a week. He couldn't imagine what this would be like.

He decided to get on the Internet and research. He went to the library. He could find only list upon list of items to take. He found stores, online, which specialized in camping equipment. He got lost in the different kinds of outerwear. The different kinds of portable hotplates. The wide variety of battery-operated necessities. 'Who...' He wondered. '...would ever need a battery-operated hair dryer. The battery-operated fondue set was a stretch, so was the battery-operated margarita maker. 'That's what we need more of in nature...' Tony chuckled to himself. '...a bunch of lushes, in evening wear, wandering through the forest, eating fondue.' Tony shook his head and continued to search. He finally came across some items he felt would be more practical. He ordered several online and marked them rush delivery.

The morning came and he was ready. He had packed his backpack with his newly-bought essentials. He packed a sleeping bag and he had stashed several other items in his car earlier in the week, so he was ready to go. Luckily, he had spoken to Jacob earlier in the week, also. And Jacob had agreed to allow them use some of the equipment he and Olivia used on their camping trips.

He had let Olivia pick the campground area, Tony really was a fish-out-of-water there. He just drove as she directed him. They arrived at a the campground in the early afternoon. It gave them plenty of time to set up the tent and unpack before it got too dark.

Tony and Olivia sat back against the trunk of a tree.

"I guess you can tell this camping thing is new to me." Tony stated.

"Just a little bit." Olivia said laughing.

"What?" Tony asked, looking at Olivia.

"The tent is one of those pop-up kind. You almost broke it. I still don't think it's set up right." Olivia said casting a wary eye in the direction of their tent.

"I did the best I could." Tony said, almost pouting.

"I know, Dad." Olivia said, leaning against him. "It means a lot to me, you trying stuff you have obviously never done before. I really mean that."

Tony smiled and kissed her on the head. "So, Ohio State, huh...?"

Olivia sat up and then turned around and looked at him. "How did...?"

Tony smiled and shook his head. "Sallie let it slip. She...she didn't mean to."

"It's not that I didn't want you to know." Olivia explained. "It's just that we had just found each other and I...I didn't want to be so far away."

Tony pulled his daughter into a big hug. "It's not that far away. And I love road trips. Me and Abby will come up..."

Olivia gave him a warily look.

Tony laughed. "Don't worry, it won't be in Abby's hearse."

Olivia and Tony decided they would catch their dinner. Fishing was not new to Tony, but he had always done his from a boat in the middle of a lake. Fishing from the stream bed proved to be more challenging. He decided he would have better luck if he went out farther into the stream. The first rocks he stepped on were dry. The next were not. He slipped off the rocks twice. The first time he just got his shoes wet. The second time, he made a huge splash and got completely drenched. He waded out of the water, plopped down on the bank and began to wring out his clothes.

It was 5 minutes before Olivia could ask him if he was OK. She could not stop laughing long enough to speak.

"I'm so glad I could amuse you." Tony said, indignantly.

"Usually it's me." Olivia explained. "Dad's nicknamed me 'Grace.'"

"Another thing, unfortunately, you take after me, Baby Girl."

"That's OK. It makes for some great pictures and fun memories."

Olivia and Tony came back to the campsite with their catches. Olivia had been surprisingly adept at gutting and cleaning the fish. It had tasted great cooked over their fire.

The next adventure of the day was hiking. Tony soon realized that tennis shoes and shorts had not been the way to go. He returned to the campsite with sunburned and scratched up legs from the briars and brambles, and aching feet from the wrong choice of shoes.

They retired early after Tony slathered himself with suntan lotion and bug repellent. He awoke in the middle of the night to a wet sensation. He looked up to see water dripping from a huge hole in the tent. Olivia woke up seconds later. She looked up at the same hole Tony was looking at.

Olivia shook her head. "We forgot about that hole." Olivia explained. "I'll go and fix it."

They both looked up in time to see what had been a small hole turn into a gigantic tear. The accumulated water that had caused the tear fell in on them both and they were instantly drenched. They looked at each other for just a second before they both burst into laughter.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Ah," Tony sighed. "...this is nice." Tony said as he lay back on the hotel room bed. The nice dry bed in his nice, dry clothes.

After what had to have been the quickest pack up and evacuate in the history of camping Tony drove them to the nearest, nice hotel and checked them into adjoining suites.

"Sorry about the camping thing, Baby." Tony said as he lay on one of the beds in his double-bed suite.

Olivia shook her head. She had settled onto the other bed. "That's OK. It was a day and a half. You officially camped out."

"I hated it." Tony said.

"I know." Olivia replied.

Tony looked at her, surprised.

"Dad, Jacob, likes to camp out. He and Jeremy love it. Crystal, Mom and I don't." Olivia explained. "I just thought it was a 'Dad/Guy Thing.'"

Tony shook his head. "Could we never do that again, please?"

Olivia nodded, laughing. "I'm hungry. How late do you think the pizza place is open?"

Tony looked at her and smiled. "That's my girl."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Things have been crazy here." Abby said as she waited for her babies to produce results. "I haven't had time to ask, how was graduation?"

Tony smiled. "When I walked it I found her immediately. She was the tallest girl there. She introduced me to some of her friends. I heard them talking later, about how cute Olivia's dad is. It was nice, and weird, all at the same time."

Abby just smiled at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You...you're a good dad." Abby said hugging him. "You seem...more grounded, calmer."

Tony stared at her. "That's what Ziva said. Did you two compare notes or something?"

Abby shook her head. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who's noticed."

Tony nodded. "Anyway, they, Olivia's friends, all wanted to take pictures with me. It was kind of cute, so I did. We, just me and her other family, went out to eat at one of Olivia's favorite restaurants. Then she and some of her friends were going to a concert or a movie or something, maybe both."

"So, you had a good time."

"I had a great time. My daughter is now, officially, an adult." Tony stated. "It's a little scary."

"Yeah, especially when her dad is not 'officially an adult.'" Abby said, grinning at him.

"Hey!" Tony replied, pretending to take offense.

"So, the camping trip...?" Abby asked.

"That was...interesting." Tony said as he began to look at the evidence Abby had laid out on her table.

"What's interesting?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab, followed by Ziva and Tim.

"How was it interesting?" Tim asked. He was smiling. They all had heard Tony mention the camping trip.

"We ended up in adjoining rooms ordering room service and pizza." Tony explained.

Ziva spoke up then. "I am not sure how camping is done in this country. But we do not 'camp' in hotels in Israel."

"We don't here either, Zee-va." Tony said, annoyed.

"So...?" Gibbs asked, smiling. He could already tell this was going to be good.

"I..." Tony started.

Abby heard a beep and turned, thinking her babies were giving her results. It was her email. She had a message. She opened the message. She chuckled as she read it. Then she clicked on the first picture. She put it up on her plasma screen. It was a picture of Tony, sitting on the creek bank, soaked to the bone, wringing the water out of his t-shirt. Everybody looked at it for just a second before they all burst into laughter.

Tony just stood shaking his head. "How...when did you two exchange emails?" He asked Abby.

It took her a moment or two to stop laughing long enough to answer him. "I told her I would email the DNA results to her mom and dad if she wanted me too. She agreed and then, of course, when I sent the results, she had my address."

Tony looked from his friends to the plasma screen and back to his friends, whose laughter had finally subsided. He shook his head. "I didn't even know she had a camera. And I don't' remember her taking that picture. I really, really need to speak to my daughter about this." Tony paused. "We went fishing..."

"You do realize it is the fish that are supposed to be wet, not the fisherman." Tim said, still chuckling.

"Yes, Timmy," Tony said, snidely. 'I know that."

"Oh, look..." Abby said, thoroughly enjoying the moment. "...more pictures."

Tony tried to block Abby's access to the keyboard, but she got around him and clicked on the next link. The first picture was replaced by a second showing a very annoyed Tony sitting on a log rubbing a lot of white goop on his red, scratched legs.

Laughter erupted again, thought it did not last as long as it had with the first picture.

"This one may require an explanation." Ziva said, smiling.

"Fine..." Tony said, through clinched teeth. "...never go hiking in shorts."

"You really were a 'fish out of water. Pun intended." Ziva smiled, looking at Tony.

Tony glared back.

"HA! I got that one correct, yes?" Ziva replied.

Tony nodded, reluctantly.

"Any more pictures, Abby? McGee asked.

Tony shook his head. "No. I know the Boss didn't come down here to see these pictures." He said, trying desperately to change the subject.

Gibbs smiled at Tony. "No." He shoke his head. "But we have a few minutes. Gibbs said, much to Tony's chagrin. "Abby doesn't have any results yet."

Tony then turned his pleading gaze to Abby. It didn't work.

"I see a link for one more picture." And this one was priceless. It was one taken in the tent. It was right after the tent collapsed and he and Olivia started laughing hysterically, seeing each other looking like drowned rats. Plus seeing the water standing inside the tent and their sleeping bags.

"Yeah, DiNozzo." Gibbs managed to say after he and the others stopped laughing. Even Tony had to laugh at that one. "Interesting camping trip."

"Now you HAVE to fill us in on the details." Tim stated.

"Evidence. The case." Tony said, trying to change the subject again.

"We've got time." Gibbs repeated, shaking his head.

"You..." Tony said to Gibbs. "...are enjoying this far too much."

Gibbs just smiled and nodded in return.

Tony sighed. "Ok. First of all, I'm not used to fishing from land. Dad and I always fished from a boat." Tony paused. "So, I decided to go out a little further into the stream, where the water was a little deeper. The first time I slipped, I just got my shoes wet. The second time..."

Laughter erupted again.

"Then we decided to go hiking, never been hiking in my life." Tony paused. "I wore shorts and tennis shoes."

Laugher erupted again at the inappropriate clothing worn. It explained the white goop also.

"So, after all that, we decided to hit the rack early. There was a small hole in the tent, Olivia had forgotten about. We had borrowed the tent from Jacob. Anyway, the small hole became a large tear when it started raining during the night and water accumulated on it."

"Wait..." Tim started.

"I put up the tent." Tony replied.

Tim nodded and there was another chuckle through the room. That explained it.

"I woke up to water dripping in my face." Tony continued. "Olivia heard me moving around and woke up. Anyway, I looked up and..." Tony paused. "...a campsite has never been evacuated so fast in the history of camping."

They all chucked.

The moment was interrupted by the beeps of various machines. The results were ready. Abby took the time to go over her findings with the team.

Their business in the lab concluded, the team began to leave. Abby grabbed Tony's arm. "I...I had no idea, Tony. I'm sure Olivia didn't want you to be embarrassed by those pictures. I'm sorry, I should have waited and opened my email in private." Abby paused. "I would never want to embarrass you."

Tony shook his head. "It's OK. Olivia asked me if she could send them to you. She thought you would get a kick out of them. I...I told her it was OK. I had seen them, already."

"Tony!"

"What? You can have fun with me, but I can't have fun with you?" Tony asked. "I loved them. I am glad everybody got to see them. They were so funny. Olivia has such a good eye for capturing 'the moment.'" Tony explained.

Abby still looked doubtful.

"It's OK." Tony said. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Abby just stared at him for a moment. "You've never told me that before."

"I've got a daughter." Tony explained. "Maybe I'm finally growing up."

"Yeah, it's only taken...years."

"Many years." Tony agreed.

"I love you, too." Abby said. "And thank you. None of us has told you so. But it means so much that you're willing to share Olivia with us. She...We know how much she means to you. It says a lot for you to share something, someone so personal with us."

"I just want ALL of my family to get along." Tony said.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gibbs knew the footsteps of most everyone who visited him, but these were different. Gibbs looked up the basement door in anticipation of this new visitor.

He smiled as soon as he saw her appear at the top of the stairs. "Well, Ms. DiNozzo, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Olivia hesitated before answering. She looked around. It was just as Tony had described it. A huge basement with an equally big unfinished boat sitting in the center of it. She hadn't been sure it was okay that she was here. She had liked Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs from the first moment she had met him. But liking someone, and showing up at their house, unannounced, were two TOTALLY different things.

"I...I hope it's okay..." Olivia started. She came down the stairs to where Tony usually sat and settled onto the steps.

Gibbs started before she could finish. "Of course, you're Tony's daughter." He then smiled at Olivia's unconscious choice of stair step to sit on.

"You don't know me." Olivia said, not understanding Gibb's statement.

"I know your father. I know you have been good, great...in fact, for him. He's...he's a different man." Gibbs paused when he saw the concern on Olivia's face. "He's a lot calmer, Olivia, more settled. He's totally taken to being a father, and he is completely smitten with you."

Olivia smiled. "I had no idea it would be like this. I...I wanted him to accept me. I wanted to be able to get to know him. But...this was SO much more than I had expected. It has been an interesting, crazy, few months."

A comfortable silence followed as Gibbs returned to his sanding and Olivia watched. It was several minutes before anyone spoke again.

Gibbs looked over at her from where he stood. "You didn't come all the way here to see my basement boat or to watch me sand." Gibbs stated.

Olivia started. "I feel comfortable with you, it's strange. I have felt that way, immediately, with very few people. I..."

Gibbs nodded. "It's a gift you share with your father. You are both very perceptive people. His ability has helped him a lot in his job." Gibbs explained. "The ability to get an automatic read on people is invaluable in our profession."

Olivia nodded.

Gibbs sighed. "OK, Olivia." He repeated. "I know you didn't come here to see my boat or to watch me sand."

"I...I don't know how to ask this." Olivia said, struggling to put her thought into words. "There are things about dad I don't know." Olivia paused. "I don't mean anything bad, or anything like that. There are just things..."

Olivia feel silent again, trying to organize her thoughts. She studied her hands.

Gibbs waited for her, knowing whatever she was about to ask her must be troubling her greatly to come to him and NOT talk to Tony.

"There are things he hasn't told me." Olivia said. "Things about family..."

"Have you asked?"

Olivia shook her head. "That's the problem. I don't know if I can. I know he and his dad don't have a good relationship. I know he mother died when he was a kid. A few weeks back his dad sent him all these pictures of himself, his family. He sat with me and we went through them." Olivia explained. "It took hours, but I loved it. It was a lot of fun to find out about him. He...but it seemed that whenever there were pictures of his parents, he just...he gave the abbreviated version. I...I could just tell that there was more he wanted, or he could tell me, but he didn't. And I don't understand why."

Gibbs didn't say anything, waiting for Olivia to continue.

"I don't want...I don't want to hurt him. That is the last thing I want to do. I don't want to bring up painful memories for him. And I don't want him to think I am going behind his back, talking to you." Olivia sighed. "I came to you because I know dad is more than just a team member to you. I know you care a great deal for him. And, because of that, I'm sure you know, at least, some of the things I want to know about here."

Gibbs nodded.

"I just need to know." Olivia paused. "What do I do now? Where do I go from here?"

"Why do you need to know now? Why all the sudden?"

Olivia shook her head. "Actually it's not all the sudden. I just...I am going to be 7 hours away from him in another month. I will be in college. I will be busy with classes, and I doubt I will be coming home a lot. I just...I want to get this resolved, taken care of now, while I'm here, while I'm home, while I can still talk to him face to face. I don't want to do this while I'm away at college. I don't want him to think I waited so I could be sneaky and investigate him or something. I want him to know I...that everything I am doing is not being done behind his back and it is not being done to hurt him."

"He knows you're here then?" Gibbs asked, guarded.

Olivia nodded. "I told him I wanted to come by and see your basement boat after he told me about it. He didn't know when, and he didn't know what we might discuss, for sure. But I am sure he knew this subject could, possibly, come up."

"You're right, Olivia." Gibbs admitted. "I probably do know a lot of the kind of stuff you want to know." Gibbs paused. "But, I'm not comfortable with this."

Olivia nodded. "I understand. I really do. I... I don't want this information like somebody would who just wants dirt on the family or juicy gossip. I...I'm getting to know my dad. I want to know his family too, or at least ABOUT his family. He told me...I know he's worried about his dad meeting me. Said it wouldn't be a good idea...the out-of-wedlock thing. He didn't think..."

Gibbs nodded. She didn't have to finish her sentence.

"I will tell you this, it's fairly common knowledge. Tony has spent his whole life, trying to please his dad. It hasn't happened yet."

"That is so sad." Olivia said, shaking her head. "What is there not to be proud of?"

Gibbs nodded. "But, you can see where the out-of-wedlock thing might fit in there."

"How can parents NOT love their children?" Olivia asked. "Impose all those...conditions."

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know." He paused. "You talk to Tony. I will, too. He says it's okay...I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Olivia smiled and nodded. She stood up and turned to start back up the stairs.

"Oh, and Olivia..." Gibbs started.

Olivia turned and looked at him.

"The next time you come, I'm putting you to work." Gibbs said, holding up a piece of sandpaper.

Olivia smiled. "I look forward to it." She looked around the basement again. "How DO you get those boats out of here?"

Gibbs just shook his head and laughed.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The cookout had been Gibbs' idea. And justifiably, the rest of Team Gibbs had been a little confused, baffled, etc. That is, until Gibbs told them that he was inviting Olivia. After that, everybody had been eager to participate. They quickly volunteered to bring things and in no time Gibbs had a well-planned cookout on his hands.

Olivia's statement about leaving for college had gotten Gibbs thinking. He needed, wanted to get to know his granddaughter better. Plus, they had both spoken to Tony about Olivia's request. Tony had given Gibbs permission to tell Olivia all she wanted to know. And, thanks to those talks, Gibbs had gotten to spend some quality time with his granddaughter. He knew, too, that there was someone else who wanted to meet Olivia. This person was to be a surprise guest. No one even knew there was a surprise guest invited, except Gibbs. The guest would arrive a few hours before the cookout Friday night and stay until Monday morning.

Gibbs had picked a weekend his MCRT was not on-call. He had begun preparations earlier in the week. He dragged his old gas grill out of the garage and moved it to the back deck. Cleaning it proved to be a monumental task, taking up one entire evening after work. He bought all the meat, hamburgers and hotdogs. It took another evening to prepare that. He had also brought ingredients for a special hotdog chili that his special guest would prepare when he arrived.

Friday evening came and everyone was looking forward to the cookout. Everyone had had the same idea and had brought their contributions to the party to work, not wanted to waste time going back home, after work, to pick things up. As a result, one of the body trays in Ducky's autopsy fridge was loaded down with food and soda.

The workday ended and everyone descended on Gibbs' home, cookout contributions in hand. The team was met by amazing smells when they entered Gibbs' house.

Tony was the first to enter. The wonderful smell hit him first, then he noticed the visitor. "Jackson Gibbs…!" Tony said in surprise.

Tony put down the bags he had been carrying and gave the older man a huge hug. "It is so nice to see you."

"How does it feel…Dad?" Jack asked.

"Still getting used to it." Tony admitted. He looked around. "What? The boss man bring you in to cook? He got you cleaning the place too?"

Tony didn't have to turn around to see who delivered the head-slap.

"Hey!" Tony and Jack said in unison.

"None of that while I'm here." Jack warned Leroy.

"Tony, Dad is making his famous chili." Gibbs explained. "And Dad, Tony deserved it."

"Leave my grandson alone, Leroy." Jack warned.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head as they all made their way into the house. They each gave Jack a hug and said a few words after they had dropped their party contributions on the table and counters in the kitchen.

Tony waited until Gibbs' back was turned before he made a face.

"Jack can't protect you forever, DiNozzo. He's going home Monday morning." Gibbs stated.

Tony suddenly felt a strange sense of impending doom.

Tim and Jimmy helped Gibbs start the grill and get the burgers going. Abby and Ziva working in the kitchen cutting up the assorted veggies needed for the burgers and dogs. Tony helped Jack with his chili and Ducky, taking a seat at the kitchen table, regaled them all with stories from his exciting, colorful youth.

Olivia arrived just as the first burgers were being taken off the grill. Gibbs had planned on her arriving at that time. He had wanted her to just enjoy herself, to get a change just to mingle.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Tony said. He was the first to greet Olivia. He drew her into a huge hug.

"Hi, Dad." Olivia said, hugging Tony back tightly.

She had been surprised when Gibbs had suggested a cookout. But she was really, really glad to have the opportunity to spend this time with her dad, and his friends, one last time before she headed off to college.

Tim, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy all greeted Olivia. Each hugged and spoke to her. They when went back to their assigned tasks.

"This is my great granddaughter, huh?" Jackson Gibbs asked Tony. He was smiling at Olivia.

Tony nodded. "Yes, she is."

"A beautiful girl, Tony. And she looks just like you." Jackson observed. "No denying that."

Tony nodded again.

"Olivia," Jackson started. "…it is very, very nice to meet you. I'm Jackson Gibbs, Leroy's dad." Jacks put out his hand and when Olivia took it he drew her into a hug.

"Leroy?" Olivia asked, recovering.

"The boss man." Tony clarified.

Olivia nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Grandpa…Great Grand... What exactly DO I call you?"

Jack thought for just a moment. "Grandpa Jack." Jack responded. "Yeah, I like that , Grandpa Jack."

Olivia smiled brightly and her eyes sparkled. "Nice to meet you…Grandpa Jack."

Jack nodded. "You go mingle. We'll talk later."

Soon all the food and drink was assembled on the deck and everyone began to eat.

Abby grabbed a chair beside Olivia and then rested her plate in her lap. She put her drink on the floor beside the chair. "You excited about college?"

"Very." Olivia said.

"What advice has Tony given you?" Abby asked.

"Not much. He did say that I should pledge though. He said he and his frat brothers are still really close." Olivia paused just as Tim and Ziva joined them. "Does he expect me to go to Harvard, too? I mean, that is a little more than intimidating."

Tim and Ziva sat stunned as Abby and Olivia continued their conversation. Abby reacted like she had already known about Harvard.

"Not to worry, Olivia." Abby reassured her. "Your mom's a college professor and your dad's a Harvard grad. You will have no problems."

Olivia sighed.

"Besides, you have a few more years to decide that. Tony would be honored if you went. But, I'm sure there's no pressure." Abby stated.

Olivia nodded. "My mom, and so far, Dad/Tony, has let me make my own decisions about things. It's just. I don't want to mess this up. I know I…I'm going to minor in music, just like Tony did." Olivia paused. "I definitely didn't get my voice or my other musical aptitudes from my mom."

"Tony can sing?" Ziva asked, stunned. The look on her face matched Tim's.

Both Abby and Olivia nodded.

"And play the piano and guitar." Abby added, a little smug about the knowledge she had that they did not.

Tony chose that moment to sit down near them. "You decided, minor in music?"

Olivia nodded.

"Music will be great. It's a great release from all that college stress. I loved doing something I enjoyed so much and getting graded on it." Tony stated.

"Looks like the major's pre-law, Dad." Olivia said smiling at him, mischief in her eyes.

Tony shook his head. "Don't like lawyers." Tony said looking at Olivia. "But I guess I could change my mind. At least about one lawyer, in particular."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The drive to Ohio State University had been like going back in time a little. True, he had met up with his frat brothers a lot over the years, but it was rarely in Ohio and never at the University. He was so proud Olivia would be going to OSU, and he was honored to help her move into her dorm room. He had actually driven down a day early. He and a frat brother were going to meet up. Plus, he wanted to walk around the campus and relive some of those good memories.

Tony met with his buddy, and they went out to dinner. He then found a hotel close to the university. But it has not been an easy task. Many parents and the incoming, and returning students having the same idea, having driven in from several hours away. They all wanted to get their children to registered, unpacked, and settled in plenty of time to head back home before it got too late.

Surprisingly, Tony remembered the dorm where Olivia's room was located from his university days. He had dated a couple girls from that dorm his first two years at OSU. But, he purposely parked in a lot where he would have to walk through fraternity row to get to her dorm.

The houses had not changed, that much. New paint, and surprisingly, the fronts of many of the houses had trees and brushes. It was, he realized, better than the old, ugly sofa and assorted beer cans he remembered littering the front lawn the entire time he had lived in his frat house.

Tony met up with Olivia and the Martins just as they began to unload the U-Haul they had rented. He helped carry things up to Olivia's room on the second floor. After many trips of hefting boxes, Tony was really, really glad the dorm had an elevator.

The other members of the Martin family took joined a tour group of the campus for the express purpose of giving Tony and Olivia a little alone time. Tony sat down in Olivia's bed. He watched her unpack the last of the boxes. He had helped her hang curtains on her window. He had also made her bed for her.

"I don't remember having so much stuff." Tony said, looking at what seemed like 100 boxes sitting all over the room.

Olivia shook her head. "You probably didn't. It's a 'girl-thing.'"

Tony just looked at her.

"You know, like when we went camping. You brought one duffel bag. I had three."

Tony nodded. He stood up and drew his daughter into his arms. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, me too. But Abby set me up with a webcam and Tim showed me how to hook it up."

Tony nodded. "He came over before I left yesterday and hooked mine up."

"But I know what you mean, it won't be the same." Olivia said. "I...We've only had three months to get to know each other, and here I'll be, seven hours away."

"It's not like you'll NEVER come home. Plus," Tony gestured towards the computer. "...we'll have our webcam chats."

Olivia didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms tighter around Tony's waist.

"Besides, this is what kids do. They get taught how they should live and act from their parents. Then they get the rest of their lives to try it out and see if it works."

Olivia looked at Tony and smiled. "I liked the way you put that."

"I'm honored you decided on OSU. I really enjoyed my time here. I hope you will pledge while you're here. It's a lot of fun. I hope sisterhood is a good as the brotherhood I had, have. I just met with a brother yesterday for diner." Tony leaned down and whispered in his daughter's ear. "Watch out for those frat boys, though. They're no good."

Olivia stared at Tony for just a moment, then chuckled. "I think that is your first bit of fatherly advice."

"What did Jacob tell you, his first advice?"

Olivia chuckled at the memory. "It wasn't advice, really. He just told me I was not allowed to date until I was thirty."

Tony smiled. "That one works for me, too."

Olivia shook her head. "That just proves my theory."

"What theory?" Tony asked with an amused look on his face.

"All dads are insane." Olivia chuckled.

"We just love our daughters and want to protect them." Tony said, sitting back down on the bed.

Olivia sat down beside him on the bed.

"I..." Tony started. "...Olivia, if you need me. I'm just a phone call away. I still have a few frat brothers living here in the area. They...you can go to them, too. I'll give you their names and numbers. You can stay with them and their families until I or Jacob and Sallie can get here, if you need somewhere safe." Tony paused. "They are very excited to meet you. And I've given them pictures of you."

"Dad," Olivia stammered, suddenly afraid. "...Dad, I'm going to be OK."

"I know you are, Baby Girl. But we are 7 hours away. Even by plane, it's hours. I...a lot can happen in that time."

"Dad, I'm going to be OK." Olivia repeated.

"I know, Olivia." Tony put his arm around his daughter. "I know your parents prepared you for this. But the fact remains, as soon as we leave here, you will be on your own. You will be making your own decisions. You won't have your parents looking over your shoulder and offering you advice. You will be free, for the first time in your life. Most kids have had a good enough family background and are grounded enough to handle it. But for some kids, Olivia, it's just too much. They can't handle it. They either spend their first year getting sloppy drunk or they go into a deep, deep depression. Those are the extremes, but that's usually what you see."

"Why...?"

"I just want you to be know how to recognize it, in yourself or in your friends." Tony paused. "A guy in my frat house committed suicide. I mean...I was talking to him one minute, the next he was on the roof of our frat house with a beer in his hand. He was drunk. We all were. But I had just been talking to him. He had said he was going to meet his girl friend later that night." Tony shook his head. "Moments later, he was...he was dead. He...the campus police got there just seconds after he jumped." Tony shook his head. "It was surreal. I looked out the window of the second floor room we had been in and saw him lying there...it..."

Olivia sighed. "I know, Dad. I'm going out into the big bad world. I am actually kind of excited about that, scared, but excited." Olivia paused. "You can trust me. I am prepared. I know about Columbine and Virginia Tech, and all those others. But you can't protect me from living, from life. I know you have seen bad, horrible things in your job. The things people intentionally do to one another are horrendous. But that's not the majority of people." Olivia took Tony's hand. "I am so sorry about your frat brother. I truly am, and I know what you're saying. But there was nothing you could do. He had already made up his mind, or it was just a spur-of-the-moment decision. Either way, you had no way of knowing what he was thinking. He...he needed help beyond what any of his frat brothers could give."

"You are far, far too wise for your own good, Baby Girl." Tony looked at her and smiled. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm be fine."

Tony sighed and kissed her cheek. "I guess I could help you clean this up before I head back." Tony said, looking at the mountain of empty boxes.

"I told my roommate she had to meet my handsome dad." Olivia said. "I sent her some pictures, via email."

"You told her I was handsome?" Tony preened.

"Very handsome." Olivia amended.

"Well then, by all means, I wouldn't want to disappoint." Tony said as he helped Olivia dispose of her boxes and packing materials.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Why didn't you tell me Junior?" Anthony DiNozzo Senior asked his son.

"Tell you what?" Tony stalled. He was trying to come up with something to say that would not launch them into an automatic argument.

Senior just looked at him.

"How did you find out?" Tony asked. He knew no matter what he said it there would be yelling his father looked ready to blow.

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't from you!" Senior retorted.

"You have a bastard grandchild! Is that what you want me to say?" Tony said, getting angry. "Is that what you want to hear? Do you want me to say I made another stupid mistake and embarrassed you by having a child out of wedlock?"

Senior stood and just looked at his son. "There's that." Senior said calmly, making Tony's outburst seem childish.

"And what? What the hell else is there?" Tony asked correctly reading the smug expression on his father's face.

"The mother…?" Senior asked.

"No pedigree…if THAT'S what you mean." Tony shook his head, trying to calm himself a little. He knew Senior would goad him into saying something he didn't mean if Senior got him angry enough.

Senior shook his head. He knew Tony would pick someone 'beneath' him.

"You're money didn't come with a pedigree. You got it being a dishonest business man…"

"I would be very careful what I say right now, Junior." Senior warned.

Tony pressed on. "…We both know mom had the pedigree. You took HER money and made a business….everybody knows that."

"I'm warning you, Junior! Being disrespectful…."

"You lay a hand on me and I'll break your arm." Tony said steaming. "I am not an 8 year old child you can intimidate." Tony paused, trying to control his anger. "I can't respect any man who would get drunk and beat his child. You're pathetic!"

Senior raised his arm and seconds later he was arm was twisted behind him and he was pressed, face first into the wall.

"Your one and ONLY warning." Tony hissed into his ear. "I catch you near my daughter and there will be hell to pay."

"She is my…."

"She is nothing to you!" Tony growled in his ear. "Leave her alone! You will NOT treat her the way you treated me!"

Tony stepped back and let go. Senior looked at him for a second and straightened his clothes before he headed out the door.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Olivia was walking across the quad at OSU when she was approached by an elderly gentleman she had not seen before. She was set to walk past when he called her by name. She then turned and looked at him, careful to keep a distance between them.

"Do I know you?" Olivia asked, and indeed, there was something familiar about him.

"No, I am Anthony DiNozzo, Sr." Senior said putting out his hand.

Olivia suddenly remembered all the things Tony had said about his father, her grandfather, and she automatically took a step back.

Senior nodded, knowingly and withdrew the handshake. "My son has been talking about me, I see."

Olivia nodded. "He told me about his childhood." She conceded.

"Junior was a lost, angry little boy, when his mother died…." Senior started.

Olivia could feel the anger rising. "So you're telling me a child, a little boy deserved to be slapped around because his father couldn't handle him being a normal little boy. I have a little brother, Mr. DiNozzo. I know just how rowdy little boys can be. You're telling me, as a grown man, you couldn't handle that?"

"Listen, young lady, I didn't come here…." Senior started.

"You wouldn't even let him cry at his own mother's funeral because YOU couldn't handle it!" Olivia said. She was practically screaming now and she didn't care. "OMG, You're so pathetic! You need to go before I call the police!" Olivia threatened.

Senior stood looking around him for just a moment. There was a crowd now. "I'm your grandfather!" Senior stated, trying to sound authoritative.

"You're Tony's biological father!" Olivia stated. "I already had two sets of grandparents. I'm not in the market for any more!" Olivia threw back.

"You cannot talk to me that way, young lady."

"Respect needs to be earned, Mr. DiNozzo. Your son, my father, deserved better from you! How can I respect anyone who would treat their child that way?" Olivia challenged him again. "Get off this campus before I call the police!"

Olivia then continued on her way. She ignored the eyes that now followed her, those who had witnessed the spectacle.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Childhood Lost

Chapter 20

Tony walked into his dad's offices, bypassing his secretary. "I told you to leave her alone!" He said, as soon as he walked in the door.

"I am her grandfather." Senior stated.

"By biology." Tony replied.

Senior glared at his son.

"I love my daughter, and I want you to leave her alone."

"I love her, too."

"No. No, you don't!" Tony retorted. "You don't love me, and you don't love her."

"Watch yourself, Junior!" Senior said, standing.

"Stop threatening me, Old Man!" Tony said, sting up straighter. "I'm not 8 anymore. And I put child abusers in jail all the time."

"You were a troubled child." Senior explained.

Tony glared. "I was a grieving child who missed his mother."

"You were a brat." Senior said, shaking his head. "I want….I want…."

"I was a kid, you asshole!" Tony retorted. "That's normal. Kids need, want things." Tony was having a difficult time controlling his anger.

"Brat!" Senior stated. "Ungrateful whelp!"

Tony moved around the desk and stood, toe to toe, with his father. "WHATEVER you think of me, you are to leave my daughter alone."

Senior shook his head. "Just like you…a bast….!"

Senior did have chance to get the last part of the word bastard out before Tony slugged him. Senior head whipped back at the blow. He turned his head and glared at him son. "How DARE you? I am your father!"

"You are nothing to me, Mr. DiNozzo!"

Senior pushed Junior and attempted to get past him and go to the door.

Tony put his hand on Senior's shoulder to stop him. Senior stopped, turned and slugged Tony.

Tony staggered back a step or two. The fight was on.

It ended moments later. Senior picked up a heavy vase and hit Tony over the head. Tony fell to the floor and lay still, blood oozing from the gash on his head.

Senior's secretary had called the police when she heard the commotion. She stuck her head in the room. Then rushed in when she saw Tony immobile on the floor. She immediately knelt down beside Tony's prone body and felt for a pulse. She sighed when she found one. Then quickly stood and called 9-1-1 from Senior's desk phone.

Senior, meanwhile, seemed to be looking on with decided disinterest athis son's condition. He seemed more concerned about his black eye and swollen lip.

Junior and Senior rode together to the hospital, not because of Senior's concern, but because there was room for him in the ambulance. Tony didn't regain consciousness in the ambulance. He was evaluated and admitted to the ICU. He was found to have a fractured skull and bruised ribs.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs got the call while in his basement. He rushed to Washington General, calling the team as he speed along the highway. He rushed through the doors just as Senior was leaving.

"Where the hell are you going?" Gibbs demanded.

"I have a business to run." Senior said as he straightened his clothes.

"You have a son in the ICU." Gibbs said, surprised by senior's actions and attitudes despite himself. "Your son…."

"It is none of YOUR concern, Mr. Gibbs. I know my sons' condition."

Gibbs anger flared. "You sorry bastard, your …." Gibbs shook his head.

Senior smiled, thinking he had finally shut Gibbs up.

Seconds later Gibbs fingers were around Senior's neck.

"You…." Senior croaked out.

"You hurt your own son. You hit him and knocked him out." Gibbs said. The nurse had gone into great detail, since Gibbs was his emergency contact.

"Get your…." Senior said, trying to remove Gibbs' fingers from around his neck.

By this time security had been notified and a large crowd had gathered.

The first security guard on the scene stepped in and pried the two apart. He managed to get Gibbs to release his grip.

Gibbs blinked and seemed to come back to himself. He let go off Senior.

"You will be hearing from my lawyer." Senior said, straightening his tie.

"Tony is seriously injured in ICU, and you're leaving." Gibbs clarified.

Senior stared at Gibs a moment before turning and leaving the building. "You will be hearing from my lawyer." He repeated.

Gibbs shook his head. He then explained what had just happened to the security guard. The guard allowed him to go up to the ICU. He echoed Gibbs' sentiment. He could only shake his head at the information Gibbs had just given him. "What an ass?"

Gibbs quickly called and updated the team after he had visited with Tony. He hesitated to call Olivia. But after 24 hours had passed and Tony had not woken up, he felt he had to make the call.

Olivia arrived in DC hours later. She had flown in, the fastest route. She had taken a taxi to the hospital. She then planted herself by her father's side and had not moved since she arrived. She was sound asleep at the bedside when Gibbs returned from NCIS.

"She's been here since arriving from the airport." Ducky said. Gibbs had called Ducky and asked him to stay with Tony. That was after Gibbs had gotten called to the director's office to explain his actions regarding Senior.

Ducky and Gibbs looked in through the observation window as Ducky filled Gibbs in. "She refused to leave." Ducky studied Gibbs for a moment. "You sure you two are NOT related?"

Gibbs smiled.

"So, what…?"

Gibbs sighed. "Mr. DiNozzo called the director and his lawyer. I had to go explain myself to Vance."

"That had to be…interesting." Ducky replied.

Gibbs nodded. "The security guard got a case of selective amnesia after I told him about Senior." Gibbs explained. "He thinks Senior is an ass, too."

Ducky smiled. "Only you, Jethro. Only you."

Gibbs nodded again. "I'm needed here. I need to be with Tony." He paused. "And with Olivia."

"I agree." Ducky replied. "I think she's waking up."

Gibbs nodded, and then entered the room.

Olivia stood up and gave Gibbs a hug. "Ducky said…." Olivia's concern evident on her face.

Gibbs shook his head. "It's OK. The director says Mr. DiNozzo doesn't have a case without the security guard. And the security guard saw Senior in action, first hand. He got a decidedly unfavorable impression."

"Even though you almost chocked Grand…, Mr…., Senior."

Gibbs nodded.

"Quite an impression."

"Apparently." Gibb agreed.

Olivia looked down at Tony. She slipped her hand into his. "What…what happened?"

Gibb shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure, Olivia." Gibbs paused. "Tony and Senior came to the hospital in the same ambulance." Gibbs explained. "That's all I know, for sure. Senior is not talking. But I suspect a fight." Gibbs continued. "And I think Senior hit Tony over the head, judging from the injuries and what the EMTs told the ER."

Olivia just stood, stunned. "How could a father treat his son that way?" She looked down at Tony. "I…I mean he's not awake yet." She said, tearing up. "He may not…." She said, holding his hand tighter.

Gibbs immediately went to her side. He pulled her into his arms. "We don't think like that. We are not going to think like that. This is Tony we are talking about, Olivia. You're dad is a survivor. You have NO idea. He's been through a lot in his young life. And he has you to live for now. You're going to make him a granddad one day."

Olivia nodded and smiled through her tears. "He's going to wake up, and he's going to be OK." Olivia said with a lot more confidence than she felt.

Gibbs nodded. "That's right."

Tony woke a few hours later. He felt a hand in his and looked for the source. He stared at his daughter for a moment, confused. Olivia pressed the nurse call button and moments later the nurse and doctor were in the room. They asked Olivia and Gibbs to leave, but let them back in 10 minutes later when they had finished examining Tony.

The doctor came out and explained to them both that Tony's concussion should resolve itself. They had been worried it took him time to wake up. But the doctor admitted that could have been due to other factors also, besides the head injury.

Gibbs and Olivia both re-entered Tony's room.

"Olivia? Baby, why are you here?" Tony asked. He tried to move and his ribs protested. He groaned involuntarily.

Olivia reached for the nurse-call button. Tony shook his head. He then put his other hand to his head and moaned.

"Why are you here?" Tony asked again.

Olivia pulled her hand back. "Grandpa called me. He said…he said for me to come."

"Boss?" Tony said, turning his attention to Gibbs. "She needs to be in school, if she gets behind…." Tony sighed.

"Tony, she will not get behind." Gibbs explained.

Olivia shook her head. "I am going to take my classes online until I go back to campus." She said. "I can get assignments, turn in homework, take tests, everything."

Tony looked at her, considering the information. "And you mom is OK with this. If I was to call her…?"

Olivia nodded. "She knows. She said I could stay…."

Tony shook his head and tried to sit up. Bad mistake, his head and chest both protested the sudden movement. It left him breathless and a little dizzy.

"You can go back now, I'm awake." Tony said, after he got his breath back.

"Why…?" Olivia asked shocked and a little hurt. "I thought…."

Tony shook his head when he saw the hurt in his daughter's eyes. "I…School is so important right now. I…am sorry, Baby. I just don't want you to get behind."

"I want to be with you right now." Olivia said. "I can… I can take an incomplete and start all over next semester. If I have to, I will. I want to be with you."

Tony looked at her for a moment.

"I'm staying." Olivia stated.

"You're stubborn." Tony concluded.

"I've been told I get it honest." Olivia replied.

"I didn't think Grandpa Gibbs would rub off on you so quickly." Tony said, smiling. Knowing it was he, she was referring to.

"Very funny, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "Now, let's get down to business. Tell me what happened."

Tony explained the incident. He remembered it all, right up until the time he was hit. He confirmed Senior hit him on the head. He saw the vase fall to the carpet, as he did. Right before he passed out.

Gibbs could feel himself getting angry all over again and tried to control it, but was having a lot of trouble.

Olivia shook her head. "I didn't call you and tell you that to cause trouble, Dad. I …I just…I thought you needed to know. I made it very, very plain to him I wanted nothing to do with him."

Tony nodded. "I know, Baby. But Dad is not someone who is used to hearing no for an answer. He thinks I have turned you against him."

"You…what you told me was what happened to you. There was no feeling, no persuading involved." Olivia said, shaking her head. "You just told me what happened."

"I slanted the facts. That's what he will say anyway." Tony replied.

"He's full of shit." Olivia stated.

"You got no argument here." Tony said.

"Me, either." Gibbs replied.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Senior walked into Tony's room later that afternoon. Olivia was sitting by his side and Tony was asleep.

Olivia looked up from her magazine. She then laid the magazine on the chair. She looked behind her to make sure Tony was still asleep. She then met Senior at the door, preventing him from coming in any further.

"He's asleep." Olivia stated.

"I can see that." Senior said, growing increasingly irritated at his path being blocked.

Olivia glared at him, unmoving.

"I want to see my son." Senior insisted.

"You have no right to see him. Not after what you did to him." Olivia said.

"Gibbs…" Senior said nodding. "You have been talking to Gibbs."

"I have eyes, Mr. DiNozzo. I can see what happened. I can see what you did to him." Olivia said. "I don't like it. And I don't like you."

It was now Senior's turn to glare. He was trying to stare her down.

"It is a sad pathetic man who would hit a child." Olivia started. "And it is a cold-hearted bastard who leave his son, unconscious, in the hospital to go check on business."

"I do not have to explain myself to you, young lady." Senior countered.

Olivia shook her head. "No, you don't." Olivia agreed. "But you owe your son an apology. You owe him that courtesy. I realize you probably think it beneath you." Olivia paused. "However, since I don't think he will ever get that from you, I will tell what I think."

"You cannot talk to me…" Senior started.

Olivia continued speaking as if he had not said anything. "I think you consider me a bastard child. I think you have thrown that up in Tony's face at every opportunity. And I think that is probably what started the fight between you two. I think you're son turned into a wonderful caring human being, despite having you as a father. And I think I don't want you as a grandfather. I have three. That's plenty."

Senior opened his mouth to speak when Olivia heard a noise behind her.

"Baby?" Tony said.

"It's OK, Dad." Olivia replied.

"Your daughter…." Senior interjected.

"Shut up to me about my daughter." Tony warned.

"Disrespect…I did not raise…." Senior replied.

"That's right. You didn't raise me. The house staff did. GET OUT!" Tony stated.

Apparently Senior didn't' move fast enough for Tony because seconds later a flower vase took flight across the room. The vase smashed into the wall, inches away from Senior's head. Senior finally got the point and left the room.

Olivia walked back into the room and took her seat beside Tony's bed. She was visibly shaking as she tried to calm herself. She opened the magazine she had been looking at previously and tried to concentrate. She gave up when she felt Tony's eyes on her.

Olivia shook her head. "I know….I'm sorry. I've been taught better. I've been taught respect." Olivia sighed. "But when I saw him, I just…."

Olivia paused when she looked up at Tony.

"My baby, standing up for her dad. That was awesome." Tony said, smiling.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

CHILDHOOD LOST

Chapter 21

Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. had been in the NCIS interrogation room for almost an hour. He was getting antsy and had already threatened, several times, to contact his lawyer. After the third time Vance, himself, went into interrogation and collected the phone. Senior again protested loudly.

Gibbs met up with Vance outside the door. Gibbs had been very reluctant to leave Tony, but he knew he was in Olivia's capable hands. He had been proud of her after Tony told him what had transpired between her and Senior. Gibbs had given her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

Gibbs nodded. "He's good. Olivia is with him."

Vance nodded and smiled. "He's fine, then. She really loves her dad."

Gibbs nodded.

"We need her here."

Gibbs shook his head. "Lawyer,…JAG, maybe."

"That would be good too. We need tough lawyers."

"Shall we?" Vance said, an evil grin on his face. He held the door open. "After you, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Thank you, Director Vance." Gibbs said, putting on a show for Senior.

"It's about time." Senior started to straighten his tie and stand up. "I have business…."

"Sit. Down." Vance said firmly, closing the door behind him.

"You cannot…." Senior started.

"You struck a federal officer." Gibbs stated.

"Junior is my son." Senior replied.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is a federal agent." Vance said. "An agent employed by NCIS. He is MY agent, under protection of NCIS and the United States Government. Striking a federal officer is a felony offense."

"He is my son." Senior repeated.

"Yes." Gibbs said, annoyed. "You had a son who grew up to be federal officer." Gibbs looked at Vance at this point. "Am I speaking code?"

Vance smiled. "Apparently." He replied smugly.

Senior looked from one man to the other. "He came into my office and attacked me."

Gibbs knew Senior was going to take this route. And he was ready. "You did nothing to provoke him?"

Senior shook his head.

Gibbs leaned across the table in the room, inches from Senior's face. "You did nothing to provoke him?" He asked again.

Senior again shook his head.

"You called his daughter a bastard." Gibbs stated. "If I had been in Tony's position I would have ripped your arm off and beat you with it." He straightened up again and backed off against the wall, trying to control his anger.

Vance shook his head in disbelief. He had not heard all the details. He could not imagine what he would do if he had a father like Senior. And calling his daughter a bastard…. The mere thought made him angry.

"She's my granddaughter." Senior stated. "And you cannot talk to me like that."

Vance shook his head again. "Which begs the question, why would a grandfather talk about his granddaughter like that?"

"That whelp…" Senior started. "…always causing…."

Gibbs motioned for the agent behind the glass to stop recording. "You use THAT word in reference to Tony, my agent, again and I will make you regret it."

Senior looked to Vance. "You heard him. He threatened me. You heard him." Senior repeated.

"I heard nothing." Vance said, shaking his head.

Senior nodded, and started to stand up again. "Yeah, all you…guys. You stick up for one another."

Vance put his hand on Senior's shoulder and pushed him back down. And Gibbs motioned for the agent on the other side of the two-way glass to start recording again.

"The fact remains, you struck a federal officer. You caused him serious injury." Vance restated the charges.

"He is fine. He's awake." Senior retorted.

"He is still in the hospital. He was unconscious for a day, a whole 24 hours." Gibbs said, surprised by Senior's gall.

"He is awake now though." Senior restated.

Gibbs shook his head. "That's it! I can't take him anymore."

Vance nodded. "Come and get him." Vance said to a pair of agents he had waiting in the observation room. "Let Mr. DiNozzo think about his assault and attempted murder charges while he sits in his jail cell."

The agents pulled Senior to his feet and he turned and looked at Vance and Gibbs as the agents lead him out of the room. "Assault! Attempted murder! Jail Cell!" Senior repeated stunned. "I am an important business man. You will hear from my lawyers."

Vance and Gibbs each took out their business cards. They each stuffed their card into one of the pockets of Senior's expensive suit.

"I look forward to it." Vance stated as he and Gibbs grinned at Senior's retreating back.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

CHILDHOOD LOST

CHAPTER 22

"So, what is going to happen to him?" Tony asked as he sat on the couch in Gibbs' living room. He hadn't needed to go to Gibbs for this particular injury. It was very minor, but Olivia had convinced him, after he had convinced her to go back to school.

Olivia knew Tony would not eat right and would not take his medication, if not prompted.

"She's got your number, DiNozzo."

"Tell me about it." Tony groaned. His daughter knew him far too well.

"Daddy," Olivia bent down and kissed Tony on the cheek. "I'm heading back. Gramps said he would keep an eye on you for a few days."

"Don't you mean Grumps?" Tony muttered, smiling.

Gibbs and Olivia looked at each other.

"OWW!" Tony said, looking at Gibbs. "I DO have a concussion, you know."

"Then you should know better." Gibbs reasoned.

"You gonna leave me with him?" Tony pointed his thumb at Gibbs.

"You will be fine." Olivia said, smiling. "I love you. I will call you when I get back to campus."

"Thank you, Baby." Tony replied. "I…thank you for coming. And Senior…thank you for that too. I...it meant a lot to me for you to say what you did."

"I mean it." Olivia turned to Gibbs. "Speaking of Senior…."

"Jail time for assaulting a federal officer. He was also charged with attempted murder…." Gibbs answered. "He should get a pretty hefty sentence."

Tony sighed. "Maybe, now, he will finally get the point."

"And, if there is a God, he will have a 300 pound boyfriend, named Bubba, who just wants to cuddle." Olivia replied.

"Olivia!" Tony said.

"What! Like I'm the only one thinking it." Olivia stated.

Gibbs could only smile.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Hours later, Olivia called Gibbs' house. She reported she had gotten back OK. She asked to speak to Tony. But she then asked Gibbs about how he was doing when she found out Tony was sleeping. She didn't want Gibbs to wake him up.

Christmas was on him before he realized. Olivia would be home for almost 3 weeks. Tony had no idea what he should buy as a Christmas present for his first Christmas with his college-aged daughter. He knew, though, everyone in the office was struggling with the same question. He had an idea Abby's gift would involve a skull and crossbones. He was thinking probably a cute pair of pink PJ's with black and white tiny skulls and crossbones all over them. But he was clueless as to what the rest of them were getting her. And he had no clue what to tell them when they asked him.

Tony had to come up with something. He had decided to have a party at his apartment and invite Team Gibbs and Olivia. They would exchange presents there and the day was fast approaching. He absolutely loved the idea of the rest of the team sharing the holiday with him and Olivia. He loved the fact that they had embraced her so quickly and completely. It meant more than he could ever tell them, their total, complete acceptance. He still could not put his feelings into words.

On day at work Tony got the perfect idea for Olivia's gift. It was personal, which was what he wanted, and he knew she would love it. He worked on the gift for weeks, wanting it to be perfect.

The pay of the party arrived and Olivia showed up to Tony's apartment gifts in hand. When Tony had invited Olivia to his place for a party with his friends, Olivia panicked. She had very little money for present and was not even sure she knew what she was going to get Tony. She really had NO idea what the others would want. Tony had seen her concern and had reassured her that presents for his friends would not be necessary. They all missed her and wanted to see her, spending time with her over the holiday would be enough.

Olivia plopped down on the couch beside Tony and crossed her legs. She sighed contentedly. "I wasn't sure how this would go, how it would be, for us." Olivia explained.

"Me, either." Tony stated. He looked at the rest of Team Gibbs, talking, drinking eggnog and just enjoying the music and the decorations he had put up, and then looked at her. "What do you think?"

Olivia nodded. "I am having a great time."

Tony nodded. "Good. I…I wasn't expecting anything from you, a present, I mean." Tony had noticed the bag full of presents she had put under the tree. Tony keenly remembered his broke, college days.

"I know. I…I just wanted to get everybody a little something." Olivia said. "It didn't cost much, I swear. Mom did a little baking, and then there is a small special little present for everybody."

Tony nodded, satisfied as everybody settled down in a seat in the living room. "It's time for presents." Tony said handing a present from Abby to Olivia.

Tony had been right. Abby had delivered with pink skull and cross bone PJs. Ducky gave her a book on tours of Italy. Tim gave her a copy of his novel. Ziva had given her a beautiful butterfly necklace. Jimmy made up a care package for her to take back to college. Gibbs made her a beautifully carved oak jewelry box.

Olivia gave out her presents. There were cookies, her mom had made. And for each of them she had enlarged and framed a picture she had taken the first time they had gone out to eat. The day she had officially became Tony's daughter. She loved the photo of them all together. They had really, really embraced her and had celebrated her becoming a part of their little family. She had been much honored to be a part of it all. And it had meant a great deal to her to be accepted so quickly and completely.

Tony's gift had been saved until last on purpose. Everybody knew Tony had been working on a special gift, but not everyone knew what it was. They were as excited as Olivia to see what Tony had come up with.

Tony had gathered all the pictures he had taken during their short time together and various pictures from his childhood. He was not a scrapbooker. But since he knew Olivia was into it, he had help from Ziva and Abby to put one together.

Olivia was speechless when she opened her present. She took it out of the box and immediately opened it to the first page. It was Tony's baby picture. Olivia looked at Tony. "Why do you have my picture in here?"

Tony shook his head. "That's me."

"No way!" Olivia said stunned. She had not seen Tony's baby picture, so she was unprepared for such a close resemblance.

Olivia was overcome with emotion as she looked through the pages. Some of the pictures she had seen a couple months or so ago when she had asked for some pictures of Tony. But a lot of these she had not seen, or she didn't remember.

"You were so cute as a kid." Olivia observed as she flipped through the pages. She stopped and studied a few of the pictures and soon they were all gathered around, looking at the scrapbook with her.

"Wow, that's you at my age?" Olivia asked. She had stopped on a picture of an almost blond Tony with piercing green eyes, staring into the camera.

Tony shook his head. "Actually, I was about 21 in that picture."

"You should have been on the cover of GQ." Abby stated. "What a babe!"

"Did you do any modeling?" Olivia asked.

"I was a football player. I played basketball." Tony replied.

"So what?" Olivia asked. "It's in the handbook…Thou shalt not model? Thou shalt not dress in nice, expensive clothing, appear in fashion magazines, and get paid?"

Tony just shook his head.

"It wasn't…manly." Tim said, interpreting Tony's action.

"Stop taking about Tony like this." Gibbs stated. "His ego is big enough as it is. We don't need his head to swell any larger, we couldn't all fit in the same room." Gibbs said grinning as Tony shot him the hairy eyeball.

"You all have had enough fun at my expense." Tony said, encouraging Olivia to keep looking and turn the page.

"You really were handsome." Olivia stated.

"Was?" Tony asked.

Olivia shook her head. "This is just a really weird, strange conversation for a daughter to have with her father."

"I think I heard banjos playing." Abby muttered.

Tony smiled at the movie reference. He then nodded at Olivia and they finished looking at the scrapbook. Olivia paused and asked about other pictures. She laughed out loud at the one of Tony in his 'John Travolta, Saturday Night Live' outfit.

Tony had no idea that picture had been taken. He suspected either Abby or Ziva, but neither was talking. Olivia also chuckled at his 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' movie premiere outfit, which consisted of him being bare-chested in shiny gold spandex-looking biker short thing. There were several other 'less than proud' moments captured on film that Tony would have to question Ziva and Abby about later.

Ziva had gotten many good pictures of Tony out in the field. She had gotten many good one of him at his desk and in the office.

Olivia looked at Tony, tears in her eyes. "Thank you. I love it. I…" She wiped her eyes. "…I don't know what to say. This is probably the best gift I have ever gotten."

Tony turned on the couch and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad, baby girl." Tony then looked at Abby and Ziva. "Even though some people sneaked some pictures in, I didn't know anything about. I am glad you liked it."

TBC

**End Note: I got the Rocky Horror Picture Show**** movie premiere idea and outfit from another fic I had read. I do not remember the name of the story or the author's name. But I thank you for your unwitting contribution. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry this update took so long. I think my muse went on a little vacation on this story. But at any rate, she's back and ready to go. FYI: I am technologically challenged when it come to the webcam stuff, so if it sounds wrong, it most likely is. ENJOY! **

Tony sat down at his computer desk in his apartment and powered up his computer. He needed to speak to his daughter. He had not seen her since Christmas, but had keep up regular correspondence, via email and IM. He checked to see if Olivia was online. He clicked on a link and her face filled the screen.

Tony smiled a tired smile. It had been a rough day, a bad case and he needed to just talk to his daughter. Tony now understood Gibbs' moodiness when it came to cases involving children. Every case, boy, girl, no matter what age, had to remind him of Kelly, because all Tony could think about were the pictures he had seen of Olivia when she was about the same age.

Olivia noticed her dad's mood. She was immediately concerned. "Are you okay, Dad? What's wrong?"

Tony shook his head. "Bad case today, Baby Girl, involving a kid. Can't say much."

"Oh," Olivia said. "…I'm so sorry. That has got to be rough."

Tony nodded.

"How old….?" Olivia asked, unsure she even wanted the answer.

Tony sighed. "He was 6. Dad's a sailor."

Olivia waited, unsure if she should, or even wanted to ask the question.

"He died, pushed down the stairs." Tony said, answering her question.

"And you chose this as your profession…?" Olivia asked. "You really wanted to do this?" Olivia questioned Tony, seeing the pain and anguish he was going through.

Tony nodded. "Most of the time, even with the death I deal with everyday, a person does a bad thing, he pays for it..." Tony replied. "…sometimes with his life. I know that sounds cold and callous, but that is just how things are, sort of 'you reap what you sow' type deal. And that's the justice in it all. That is the consequences for those actions." Tony shook his head. "But a child…." These things never used to bother him this much before he found out about Olivia, he realized.

"So…innocent." Olivia said.

Tony nodded. "Exactly, and it just reminds me…." Tony stopped himself suddenly. He had told Olivia little about the abuse he had endured as a child. Mostly he had told her he had been spanked a lot. And that he got sent to his room, without supper. But he never really went without supper, unbeknownst to his parents, the nanny or the cook always brought him food to his room and took care of cleaning up the evidence. He had not told her about the beatings, the broken arm, all the really bad stuff.

The surprise and suspicion were evident on Olivia's face. "You didn't tell me everything, did you?"

Tony fell silent, and his silence told her all she needed to know.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Olivia demanded.

Tony shook his head.

"What did he do?" Olivia asked again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Tony started. "I didn't contact you to upset you. I just wanted to see you, hear your voice."

"You didn't do anything. Your jackass of a father did." Olivia stated.

"You really need to learn to be more direct, Baby Girl." Tony stated. "Learn to speak you mind."

Tony's attempt at breaking the tension worked. Olivia smiled and laughed. But she didn't let it go.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, wiping her eyes.

Tony nodded. "I was 9. I had gone into his office. He…I knew not to go in there. But he kept a model airplane on top of a tall cabinet he had in there. He knew I liked it. He…I would always ask if I could play with it, and he would always say no. But one day, he was gone. I thought he wouldn't be back for hours. I sneaked into his office and pushed his office chair up to the front of the cabinet and climbed up. I was just going to take it down, play with it and put it back up. He would never have known. But he caught me. And when I jumped out of the chair the back of it struck the glass that was in the door of the cabinet and broke it. I ran out of the room and he ran after me. Screaming, cursing at me, and calling me every name in the book. I got to the top of the stairs, and started down. He caught up with me, grabbed me by the arm ,and the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital with my left arm in a cast."

"Unbelievable." Olivia said after a moment of stunned silence. "What charges…?"

Tony shook his head. "No charges. Nobody looked for or at child abuse in those days. It was not taken as seriously as it is today." Tony paused. "And don't forget…Senior's loaded."

"That's criminal!" Olivia stated, referring to Tony's inference of paying people off.

"That is the life of the fabulously wealthy." Tony explained. "If you have enough money to pay the right people off, you can get away with anything."

"I'm so sorry for that," Olivia repeated, shaking her head. "…and I am sorry about today."

Tony nodded. He didn't want Olivia to hear his voice shake. He tried to compose himself. "It just never used to bother me this much…."

"You have a daughter now, too." Olivia answered. "You can kind of understand what a parent would go through."

"Is that it, oh wise one?" Tony asked, managing a smile.

"It is." Olivia answered.

"I love you, Baby Girl." Tony stated. "Talking with you helped. It helped a lot."

"I'm glad, and I love you too, Daddy." Olivia was about to sign off, then she remembered. "Isn't it somebody's birthday today?"

Tony nodded, understanding immediately. He then closed down the session and logged off his computer. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tony entered the basement. Without a word, he went to Gibbs' work bench, bypassing Gibbs working on his boat. He dumped the contents two mason jars out on the work top. He then took Gibbs bottle of bourbon from its customary hiding place and poured them both a shot. He handed one of the jars to Gibbs before taking a sip from his.

"Gibbs I…." Tony started.

"She would have been 29 today, Tony." Gibbs said, shaking his head. "Twenty-nine."

"I didn't remember…."

"I didn't want you to." Gibb said, taking another sip. "It's not exactly a celebration."

"It's not supposed to be." Tony said. "But you can't forget either."

"Never happen, trust me." Gibbs stated. He put down his bourbon and picked up a piece of sandpaper.

"That's not what I meant. Like today, with that little boy." Tony sat down on his usual stair step and sat his bourbon down beside him. "The only thing I could think of was those pictures I have of Olivia at, Jason, I think his name was, at his age. I just…."

Gibbs just sipped his bourbon and listened. He had already finished what Tony had poured and had poured himself a little more.

"I can't imagine doing something like that to Olivia, and I can't imagine what…." Tony was about to say 'what you are going through.' But he didn't want to tear open old wounds any further. By the way Gibbs was drinking; Tony could tell they were open enough. "It caused me to remember some things I would rather have forgotten." Tony paused. "Oh, and if Olivia calls, I never told you anything about my childhood."

"She would never believe that. And what did you do?" Gibbs asked.

"Why is it always me? Tony asked, trying to play innocent and failing miserably.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony sighed. "I may have 'forgotten' to tell her all about my childhood. Well, actually, a lot about my childhood. And I…I accidently let something slip when I talked to her today. I had to explain myself." Tony stated. "She cornered me on it. I…I couldn't lie to her. I told her about how my arm got broken. I haven't told her everything…. She got so upset. I…I didn't like to see her cry, Gibbs. It broke my heart. I… is this what it feels like to see your child hurting?"

Gibbs nodded. "And it affects you the same if they are 5 or if they're 25." He added.

Gibbs and Tony sat, in a comfortable silence, for several minutes. Then Tony finally spoke.

"That scene today, it just…." Tony looked at Gibbs for a moment. "I know you were a great dad to Kelly."

Gibbs acknowledged what Tony said, and raised his jar. He and Tony toasted and drank 'to Kelly.'

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

CHILDHOOD LOST

Chapter 25

These foot falls sounded…almost familiar, causing Gibbs to look up to see his unexpected guest. He smiled as she walked down the stairs.

She came over to him and slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "How are you, Grandpa?"

Gibbs nodded. "I'm okay. I'm glad you're here."

Olivia looked at him for a moment. Her intelligent green eyes probing into him the same way her father's did.

"Isn't school still in? Does Tony know you're here? You drove all the way here to…."

Olivia smiled. "Yes. No. And I drove all this way to see you." She took Tony's accustomed stair step and sat.

Gibbs gave her his look. She didn't flinch. "People have actually cried from me just giving them 'the look.'"

Olivia just stared at Gibbs for a moment, unconcerned. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm not easily intimidated."

"Another unfortunate trait of your father's…" Gibbs mumbled under his breath. He then told Olivia. "You talked to him, I gathered."

Olivia nodded. "I reminded him about Kelly…."

"When did Tony tell you about Kelly?" Gibbs asked, interrupting. He was surprised Tony had told her anything.

"Not long ago. I mentioned that I thought you would have made a good dad. And he…he just said that she was 9 when she died. She and her mother were killed in a car accident." Olivia concluded.

Gibbs nodded.

"I got the feeling that there is more to the story. But he told me all I needed to know." Olivia stated.

"There is more, but he was right." Gibbs agreed. "What Tony told you was the most important…that I lost my daughter and wife in a car wreck."

"I am so sorry." Olivia said sincerely.

Gibbs picked up a piece of sandpaper. He held it out to Olivia. "You ever worked on a boat before?"

Olivia shook her head. She stood up and took the sandpaper from Gibbs.

Gibbs showed her how to properly sand the rib. He then went to work on another rib. They worked in silence for about half an hour.

Olivia nodded and smiled. "I get it, the boat, the basement, the bourbon. I get it. This is actually pretty…cathartic."

Gibbs put down his sandpaper and just looked at her. "You didn't come all this way, Olivia, to help me sand my boat." Gibbs said, using his penetrating investigator stare. "Why are you here?"

Olivia put her sandpaper down too. "Dad said you…you were taking this birthday a little rougher than the others. He mentioned it to me…when…when we talked…." Olivia stated.

Olivia saw Gibbs expression change.

"Don't be angry with him. He's…he's concerned. He…." Olivia hugged Gibbs again. "You've done so much for Dad. He… I see how he acts around you. I see how you act around him. You're…protective of him. And I don't just mean from a boss standpoint. I know you care about him." Olivia paused. "He's special to you. I just want you to know how much I appreciate that. How much it means to me that he has someone like that in his life."

"I…." Gibbs started.

Olivia smiled. "You're like a big grouchy papa bear guarding his cubs." Olivia paused realizing what she had just said. "Please don't tell Abby I said that. I don't want her to get in trouble."

Gibbs just smiled and nodded.

"Given the way his dad is…" Olivia continued. "…I don't see how Dad turned out the way he did. He could have just so easily ended up in jail, or worse. I…."

"Tony has a good heart, Olivia. That's what saved him." Gibbs replied.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, he does." Olivia returned to her sanding. "He could have so easily rejected getting to know me. He could have held so much against my mother. He could have…well, the list goes on and on." Olivia stated. "But he didn't. He accepted me with open arms. He forgave my mother and he has gotten to know, and I think love, my brother and sister. I even think he likes my other dad."

Gibbs nodded. "Tony is grateful you have such a good family and that you grew up loved."

Olivia smiled. "He is a kind, gentle, sweet man. But I didn't come here to talk about him."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs said. "I have some great stories…."

"I'm sure you do." Olivia agreed, smiling. "I… but I want to hear about Kelly." Olivia said, unsure how to broach the subject. "That is, if you want to tell me about her."

Gibbs nodded and as both put down their sandpaper and took seats on the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa. If, if you…if you don't want to…I understand. It's Ok." Olivia said, trying to give Gibbs an out if he needed one.

Gibbs shook his head. "I...I just… I don't talk about her, about them, a lot. I haven't told a lot of people. I…Tony wouldn't have found out if I hadn't have been injured a few years ago. It…it's painful…hurts to remember."

Olivia nodded. "I can understand that. I can understand why." She conceded. "I'm not asking to be nosy. I asking because…because I…you're family. I…love you. And big grouchy bears don't scare me." Olivia said, smiling.

"You are way too much like Tony." Gibbs observed.

Gibbs and Olivia spend the next several hours just sitting on the stair steps. Gibbs told Olivia all about the 9 years he had known his daughter. He let her listen to Kelly's piano recital tape. He told her about Maddie. He even mentioned the lunchbox filled with mementos he had reburied in the back yard.

Olivia took Gibbs hand and held it. "You got to have 9 years to spend with a very special little girl. She was lucky to have you too, you know." Olivia said looking at Gibbs. "Not every girl is lucky enough to have Leroy Jethro Gibbs in their lives." Olivia smiled. Olivia looked at her watch and then stood up. "I have to go, Grandpa. I wanted to see Dad before I headed back." She stopped and looked at him. "Are you going to be OK?"

Gibb nodded. "Much better now, thanks to you."

"I love you, Gandpa."

"Love you too, Baby Girl." Gibbs said, standing and hugging his granddaughter. He waited until she was through the basement door before he turned his attention back to his boat. It was strange. He felt better. He was actually smiling.

Gibbs began to hum as he again, picked up a piece of sandpaper.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Childhood Lost

Tony got up off the couch and muted the TV. He looked at his watch. He usually didn't have visitors this late in the evening and he wondered who it could be. When Tony opened his door, he got a huge surprise.

"Hey, Baby Girl!" Tony said, pulling his grown daughter into a big hug. "I didn't expect to see you!" He pulled away from her and looked at her. "You're okay, right?' Tony asked. "Nothing's wrong?"

Olivia nodded. "I'm fine, Dad." She smiled and giggled. She loved his concern. "I know I probably should have called, but…."

"But…?" Tony said, guiding her to his sofa. They both sat down.

"After what you said about Grandpa. I just…I couldn't get him out of my mind. He…I just thought I needed to come see him." Olivia stated.

"Did it help?" Tony asked.

Olivia nodded. "I think it did. I think it helped a lot." Olivia explained. "He…he told me a lot about Kelly." Olivia paused and studied her hands for just a moment. She then looked back up at Tony. "He gave…I got the impression I am one of the very few people who know the whole story. I mean…about Kelly's life."

Tony sighed. "You would be correct."

"Are you…" Olivia stammered. "…I don't even know how to ask this." Olivia looked Tony in the eye. "Are you okay with this? I just got the impression you are not one of those few people. He never came out and said so…."

Tony nodded.

"You two are so close…." Olivia started.

Tony nodded again. "We are very close. It's like that was another lifetime for him now, I believe." Tony explained. "Things have changed so much, and I think for the better, since that time. I think he has almost allowed himself to believe that it was like it was all a bad dream." Tony paused. "I mean he knows he's lost Kelly and Shannon. But it's just…he's built a wall around them."

"So he only has to remember on birthday and anniversaries." Olivia stated, understanding. "Is that healthy?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know." He looked at Olivia. "And I never want to find out." He said, slipping his arm around his daughter.

Olivia shook her head. "I can see why you like him so much, despite his big grouchy bear exterior." Olivia paused. "I let that slip to Grandpa. He won't get too mad at Abby, will he?"

Tony shook his head. "Nah, he'll just 'forget' to bring her in a Caf-Pow on Monday morning."

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Well, I've got to go. I wanted to stop by and see you before I go. I went to Baltimore before I went to see Grandpa." Olivia stood up. She gave Tony a huge hug. "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Baby Girl." Tony said hugging her tightly.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The phone ringing jerked Tony out of a deep sleep. He fumbled to find it on the table. The ID showed the Martins name and home number. Tony's hand trembled as he opened the phone. Something was not right.

"Hello." Tony said, tentatively.

"She 's hurt, Tony." Sallie Martin said, through her tears. "She's hurt." Then suddenly all Tony heard was sobbing in the background.

The next voice he heard was Jacob Martin. He was trying to comfort his wife and talk to Tony at the same time. "It's Olivia, Tony." There was a long pause and when Jacob spoke again he could tell it was bad. "She's…she's been in an accident. A multicar pile-up, she was caught in the middle. She's…we don't know her condition. She was airlifted to a hospital in Ohio." Jacob paused. "She's…we're going now. Just packing…we have a flight out in about an hour." Jacob paused again.

Tony nodded, though even in his stunned state; he knew Jacob could not see him. "I'll be there." Tony managed to say before disconnecting.

Tony jumped up off the bed and sprang into action. He threw on some clothes, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He then called the airport and reserved his flight as he packed a bag, grabbing enough clothes for 3 or 4 days. He then raided the bathroom. Throwing all the things he thought he would need, and some he was sure he wouldn't into the bag. He then hurriedly zipped the bag closed. He took one last look around the apartment before he grabbed his bag, his weapon, and his jacket and headed out the door.

Tony tried to keep him mind on his driving. But he was having difficulty seeing the road through his tears, and he had to keep wiping his eyes to see. He had no experience with this type of emotion. His daughter, his flesh and blood was hurt, was hurting and he didn't know how to deal with what he was feeling. The anger surprised him. He was angrier than he had ever been in his life. Not at Olivia, but at the situation. He was angry his daughter was hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was also more hurt than he had even been in his life. A hurt that was deep, bone deep, it was anguish. A hurt bore only out of a love a father has for his child. The pain drove him. He made it to the airport in record time. He used his badge to make it through security and he was seated on his flight with minutes to spare.

Tony claimed his seat, not taking the time to check his bag. It was small enough for the overhead compartment. He shoved the bag in, then sat down and buckled his seatbelt. He bowed his head as he waited for takeoff, willing his emotions not to take him over again.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The flight seemed to take forever. But since it was the redeye, he had no layovers and was in Ohio quickly. He knew he had to call Gibbs and was dreading the conversation. He could barely keep it together now. He wasn't sure he could even say the words to Gibbs. He hailed a cab as he put in his call to Gibbs.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

This had been a night for the record books. Gibbs had awoken from a sound sleep at 3 p.m. His gut was churning and he had no idea why. He sat up in bed for a few moments before he realized that this would be the end of any sleeping he would be doing. He got out of bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and poured himself a cup as soon as it finished brewing.

He moved restlessly through his house, unable to sit in one place for any length of time. He visited and revisited rooms. He walked up and down the hall. He even went back upstairs and lay down, several times. Each time knowing he would not be able to sleep. He kept glancing at his phone, again, unsure why. But knowing he didn't want to be too far away from it. He finally decided to get dressed at about 4 a.m. He carried his phone in one hand up the stairs, and his coffee in the other.

When Gibbs came back downstairs, he was fully dressed. He still had his phone and his coffee. And for some reason he had felt compelled to pack a bag. It now sat beside him on the kitchen table. He had packed a few days worth of clothes. He parked himself in a chair and slowly sipped his coffee, and waited for whatever was coming his way.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Boss...Gibbs...she's hurt...my baby...my girl." Tony said, tears streaming down his face. He was sitting in the back of a cab on the way to the hospital where Olivia had been airlifted.

Gibbs had answered before the first ring stopped. He had not bothered to look at the caller ID. And now he had no idea who the caller was on the other end. He had never heard Tony this upset and had had to listen carefully to understand, first, what the person was saying, and second, who was saying it.

"DiNozzo! Tony?" Gibbs questioned still was unsure who he was talking to.

"She's...hurt, Gibbs."

"Tony? Is that you? I..." Gibbs could tell he was still upset, but at least it was a little easier to understand what he was saying.

"...hurt, hurt bad..." Tony continued. Gibbs had not idea if Tony had even heard him or not.

"Tony? What...? Who's hurt? What...?" Gibbs imagination was running away with him at this point. Horrible scenarios were playing themselves out in his mind and his gut was practically rolling. He almost felt physically ill.

"...Olivia..." Tony said.

Gibbs understood little of what came before or after that. But he heard her name and it made his blood run cold. He fought back the urge to vomit.

Tony continued to speak, but Gibbs forced himself to interrupt Tony. He calmly asked. "Tony what's going on? Where are you?"

Gibbs could tell Tony was struggling to speak so he asked the question again.

"My girl, Boss. My baby. She...She was in a car wreck on the way home, from seeing us, from..."

Gibbs could see Tony shaking his head. He could see the weight, the blame, Tony was putting on himself. "This was not your fault, DiNozzo. Do. Not. Go there!" Gibbs paused. "Where are you, Tony?" Gibbs asked again.

Gibbs could see Tony shaking his head. He was not sure Tony even heard the second question. "I told her. She wouldn't have come if I hadn't told her."

"You were not driving the car that hit her. This is NOT your fault!" Gibbs asserted.

"Got it, Boss." Tony cleared his throat. "I took the first flight I could get. I'm almost at the hospital now." Tony gave Gibbs the information on the location of the hospital.

"I'm on my way." Gibbs stated.

"To Ohio?" Tony asked. He could not hide his surprise.

"Are you going to stop me from seeing my granddaughter?" Gibbs asked, almost as a challenge.

"No." Tony said, and Gibbs could almost see the small smile spreading across Tony's face.

"Then I'm on my way." Gibbs repeated.

Gibbs booked his flight as soon as he got to the airport. He took a seat in the airport lounge. He had about 30 minutes before he had to board and he had several calls to make. He called the director first. Gibbs knew Vance, first of all ,not be happy to be woken up this early in the morning. Second to find out his best MCRT could be out of commission for a little while. But he also knew, as much as he wouldn't like it, Vance would understand. Because as much as he didn't like Tony, he did have a daughter.

He then called Tim and Ziva. He didn't know a whole lot yet, but he told them all he did know.

"I will see you at the airport, yes?" Ziva said. She had come fully awake upon hearing the news and had jumped out of bed. She dressed quickly and began to pack a bag.

"Ziva..."

"Tony is my partner, yes?" Ziva said, beginning her protest. "He is my partner and my friend and he will need us there."

"Ziva." Gibbs pretended to protest. He knew Ziva would want to be there. He didn't have the heart to keep her away from her friend. And she was absolutely right, Tony would need all the support he could get.

"I am on my way." By this time Ziva was getting in her car. "When is the flight?"

Knowing how Ziva drove, Gibbs replied. "Don't worry. You have plenty of time."

Gibbs then placed the call to Tim. He responded in the same way and before long they both had joined Gibbs at the airport. They all waited impatiently for the flight that would take them to Ohio.

Gibbs made the difficult calls and broke the news to Ducky and Abby as he waited for Tim and Ziva to arrive at the airport.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Tony looked up at the sound of his name. He smiled to see his friends, his family there, in Ohio, walking down the hall towards him. Faces full of genuine concern for him and for his daughter. He had been sitting outside Olivia's ICU room for the past half hour, head in his hands. He had been holding back his tears. He was trying so hard to keep it together, but seeing his friends, knowing that they had dropped everything, just for him. It was more than overwhelming. He hugged Gibbs first and Gibbs hugged him back.

"Our girl is going to be okay, Tony." Gibb whispered in his ear.

It was Tim's turn next, another quick hug and more reassurances. Then it was Ziva's turn. She looked Tony in the eyes, her gaze seeming to penetrate his soul. She wiped his tears as they began to flow.

"Olivia is too much like her father to let this beat her." Ziva said. "She is a strong young woman. She will be fine." She smiled. "After all, she is a DiNozzo."

The words meant more to Tony than he could express in words. He wrapped his arms around Ziva, hugging her tightly. Tony stood that way for a few moments, his gaze drifting into his daughter's room through the glass partition.

Olivia lay, unconscious in a hospital bed in ICU. Her injuries included a concussion, broken ribs, and skull fracture. She also had a crushed left leg. She seemed to be hooked up to every variety of machine available. There were tubes snaking everywhere. But the one machine that scared Tony the most was the respirator. He was so afraid that she would not be able to come off of it. He was afraid she would not wake up.

"She just came out of surgery about 20 minutes ago." Tony said, still staring at his daughter and talking to no one in particular. "She never woke up. Not in the helicopter. Not in recovery..." Tony paused. "Nobody's used the "c" word yet. But…" Tony chocked up. "…I don't see how it's not possible. She's so…still…so quiet." Tony shook his head. "She's been through so much…hurt so bad."

"You will not lose her, Tony." Gibbs said.

"How can you be so sure? She…she's …." Tony sunk into one of the chairs in the ICU waiting room. He looked up at Gibbs. "It's not like you can order her to get better. In case you forgot, she's not afraid of you."

Gibbs sat down beside Tony. He put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "No, she's not afraid of me and, no, I can't order her to do anything. She will get better because she has you. She has her family. She has us. She has a lot of people who care and who WANT her to get better. But mostly she'll get better because she is as stubborn and as bullheaded as her father." Gibbs paused. "Like Ziva said, she is a DiNozzo."

Tony couldn't help but smile. Tony's attention was then drawn to the door of his daughter's room. Jacob and Sallie were talking quietly to the doctor. Then Sallie suddenly turned to her husband and buried her head in his chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Tony excused himself from Ziva's embrace and went over to them.

"What…?" Tony began.

Jacob looked at him. "She's…she's taken a turn for the worse, the doctor said. Her EEG, she's in a…a coma."

Tony backed away from Jacob shaking his head. He hadn't heard right. It was not possible. He had just found out he had a daughter. He couldn't lose her, not like this. Suddenly the weariness and worry he was feeling caught up with him. He stumbled backwards slightly and was relieved to find two strong hands steadying him from behind, Gibbs. Gibbs, Tim and Ziva followed Tony. They had stood a little ways back, trying to give Tony some space. But they had heard what the doctor said.

Tony then took a chair and sat as the room began to spin around him. He cradled his head in his hands. A few moments later he stood and went into Olivia's room. He stared down at his daughter. He reached his hand in through the tangle of wires and tubes until he found her hand. He squeezed it tightly. He took his other hand and smoothed her hair.

Tony bent down and whispered. "It's your daddy, Baby. It's DaddyT. I'm right here. Gibbs, Grandpa is here too, and Ziva, and Tim. We're all here, Baby. I love you." He kissed her lightly on the forehead before he straightened back up.

Tony planted himself in a chair beside his daughter's bed. Hours passed, then they turned into a day, then two days. Tony didn't sleep and had very little to eat. Jacob and Sallie encouraged him to go and get some rest. He refused to leave his daughter's bedside while they took terms keeping vigil. They had both offered to keep Tony up to date on her condition. And Tony had no doubt that they would. He just couldn't bring himself to leave. He feared not hearing the phone or not getting back in time, from wherever he was. He knew he could never forgive himself if something like that happened. The best thing for him, right now, was to be there, right there by his daughter's side.

The nursing staff made sure to provide him with food. But Tony would just pick at it, or not eat it at all. Gibbs could not even get him to eat. He had threatened. He had ordered. Nothing worked. Nobody was going to convince him that he should be anywhere else. Tony also was not sleeping. He sat in his chair beside Olivia's bed and fought sleep. It was almost like watching a small child when they absolutely refuse to go to bed. Even though his eyes were drooping and he staggered when he did get try to get up and walk around. He refused sleep. He, again, didn't want to miss anything.

Gibbs walked into the room to visit Olivia and to check on Tony. It has been a long couple days for everybody. Tony stood. He took just one step before he collapsed, his days of not sleeping or eating catching up with him. Gibbs caught Tony and eased him to the floor. Gibbs put his hand to Tony's neck to check his pulse. Gibbs sighed in relief when he felt one. He kept his hand on Tony's chest to check his breathing as he waited for the nurse, who showed up seconds later.

Everyone was so preoccupied with Tony they had not seen the slight movement of the fingers on Olivia's left hand.

TBC

**End Note: I know. I know. 'Shame on you, bad writer,' for leaving you guys hanging. But, I also know, WAY down deep, you all just love a good 'cliffie.'**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jacob sat down beside Gibbs in the chair outside Tony's room. Tony had been admitted when the nurses found him unconscious on the floor in Olivia's room. One of Olivia's nurses had been heading to her room and had seen Tony fall. Also, a nurse who had just been passing by the room had seen him and had come rushing in to help.

Because Tony's condition was not critical he had not been put in the same ward as Olivia. He was, in fact, two floors down in another ward. He had been hooked up to an IV almost immediately. He had been diagnosed with dehydration, malnutrition and fatigue. He had been asleep almost 8 hours and showed no signs of waking anytime soon. So Gibbs left him under Ziva's watchful eye and took a seat out in the waiting room area. He, too, expected Tim back any minute with food and coffee.

"How's Tony doing?" Jacob asked as he took his seat.

"Sleeping." Gibbs said, stretching and yawning. He had been sleeping on and off in Tony's room between keeping an eye on Tony and looking in on Olivia.

"Good." Jacob said. "You know…I wasn't sure how…how I would feel when the day finally came. You know…for…for Olivia to meet Tony. Not that I didn't want it to happen for her…I did." Jacob paused. "It's just…I didn't want her to get hurt. I didn't want her to get hurt and I was not sure I wanted to share her. I mean…she was mine. She has been for 18 years. I…I knew the day was coming…years ago. The first time she asked about, her dad…about Tony. I just…I thought I had prepared myself for what to expect. I had…" Jacob shook his head. "…there was no way I could have prepared myself for Anthony DiNozzo."

Gibbs just looked at Jacob and laughed.

Jacob smiled. "So you know what I'm talking about."

"Only too well." Gibbs replied.

"I had decided, long ago, I was NOT going to like Olivia's dad. No matter who he turned out to be. I just couldn't see how a man could go through life and NOT know he had a child. I thought that Sallie just couldn't face that fact that Tony hadn't wanted Olivia. I refused to believe otherwise. But, somehow…" Jacob said. "…he's gotten me to actually LIKE him. Tony has managed to make himself a huge part of Olivia's life. He is 100% her dad and he hasn't made me feel any less of a dad to her. He hasn't tried to diminish my role in her life. "

"It's called the DiNozzo charm. I thought it only worked on the women he dated. Apparently no one is immune." Gibbs mused.

"He's such a good guy." Jacob said. "I have always wondered where all that come from in Olivia. The depth of caring and selflessness, I see that now. I see that in Tony." Jacob said as he glanced through the open door at Tony. "I can appreciate that in Olivia so much more now."

Gibbs smiled. "She is very much like her father." He replied, thinking of the times he had recognized it in Olivia.

"You've worked with Tony a long time?" Jacob asked.

"Almost 10 years." Gibbs stated.

"Long enough to REALLY get to know someone's habits."

Gibbs nodded.

Jacob stood. "Look. I'm sorry to just come out with all this to you. But I have seen you with Tony over the past couple days, you and the rest of your team. I know you all care a great deal about him. And Tony has come to mean a lot to me and my other children as well. They think of him as an uncle." Jacob offered his hand to Gibbs and they shook. "I just…these last several months have just meant the world to Olivia. She has…she has never been happier."

"You can tell Tony…."

"I've talked to Tony at length about all this stuff. He knows how Sallie, my other kids and I feel about him. He knows he is welcome in our home and that he is a huge part of our family. I just wanted you to know. I wanted to extend that…invitation to you also. I know…I know Olivia thanks of you as a grandpa. She calls you Grampy Gibbs at home. She…she is a very good judge of people, of character. Another trait she gets from Tony. So, if she trusts you…."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you. And I'm honored."

"Dad! DAD!"

Jacob turned to face his son Jeremy as soon as he heard him called.

"What! What is it son?" Jacob asked, noting the excitement on his son's face.

"Mom sent me to get you! Olivia…her fingers…" Jeremy was jumping up and down, practically vibrating. "…Mom was holding her hand and she moved her fingers!"

"What!" Jacob asked, stunned.

"She moved her fingers, Dad!" Jeremy repeated. "She moved her fingers."

"Agent Gibbs…?" Jacob said as he headed towards the elevator.

"Jethro…and go ahead." Gibbs said as he turned back to Tony's room.

Jacob nodded and headed off.

Jeremy lagged behind for just a moment. "Is Uncle Tony going to be okay, Agent Gibbs?" He asked staring through the door at Tony's sleeping form lying on the bed.

Gibbs nodded. "He just needs his rest. He will be fine."

Jeremy nodded. "You're coming to see her, right?" He asked, referring to Olivia.

Gibbs nodded. "I am. I just need to check on Tony first."

Jeremy nodded and then headed to the elevator. Jacob had been holding the door open, waiting for him.

Gibbs waited for the elevator to shut before he turned and headed into Tony's room. Gibbs told Ziva the news. Tim arrived moments later. He repeated himself to Tim. He then took his coffee and sandwich and made his way to Olivia's room.

Sally was shaking her head. "Just a twitch." She said as she paced the floor in the waiting room area.

Gibbs poked his head into the room for a quick look he then went over to where the Martins were sitting.

"Just a twitch. That was more than some…random muscle twitch, Jacob." Sallie could feel herself getting loud and angry and she didn't really care.

"They just don't want us to get our hopes up." Jacob said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"WHO'S side are you on here, Jacob!" Sallie challenged.

'Wow!' Gibbs thought. He was having very bad flashbacks to ex number 2.

And, to add to an already stressful situation, there had been talk of more surgery. But the timing of which could be delayed by Olivia's current comatose state. The doctors had scheduled another EEG for that afternoon. Then the talk of the surgery to repair the bones in Olivia's leg could proceed. Jacob and Sallie had been told that her leg could be repaired. But it would take a long, extensive surgery and the placement of an external device to hold the bone fragments in place as the bone mended. She would likely have long, intensive physical therapy afterwards. And, depending on how she did with all that, she COULD, possibly, get the full use of her leg back. But they did not sound hopeful. They didn't make it sound like it was the ordinary outcome for this sort of injury.

Gibbs' phone rang, shattering the tense silence in the small waiting room. He grabbed it and answered it quickly. He was not able to even get the word Gibbs out before he heard Tim telling him to hurry. Gibbs excused himself from the Martin family. He told them that Tony was awake and that they had called to tell him. He had neglected to mention the scene he knew he would see when he entered Tony's room. Tony climbing out of bed, pulling out his IV and stalking down the hallways in search of his daughter. Gibbs got there just in time to stop Tony from getting out of the room. Ziva had somehow managed to keep the IV in his arm but neither had been able to keep him in his bed. He was about to leave the room when Gibbs turned the corner to enter.

"WHERE do you think you're going?" Gibbs demanded.

"I…I just…." Tony stammered, stopping in his tracks, and looking very similar to a 'deer caught in the headlights.'

Gibbs stood firm, taking in his senior field agent. He was pulling his IV along. Ziva, only seconds earlier, managing to grab the pole holding the bag of IV fluids before it fell over behind him. Tim looking disheveled, as if he had lost a round or two in a boxing match. Gibbs had to fight back the urge to laugh. He knew his SFA was scrappy, but he had no idea. The scene in front of him was comical two rumpled agents and the other one with a very large, gaping, 'wardrobe malfunction.'

"You feelin' a breeze there, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked a huge grin on his face.

Tony just looked at him, not quite comprehending.

"Yes," Ziva spoke up. "…my hairy butt…."

Tony actually blushed a little as his hands went to the back of his gown and closed it the rest of the way. He then turned, one hand still holding his gown closed and got back into bed.

"What's…?" Tony started, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine, Boss." Tony said. "Look, I know I was being stupid. Not taking care of myself, but…."

"There's actually been some improvement." Gibbs looked from Tim to Ziva and back. "I would have thought…."

"The minute he woke up and realized where he was, he was trying to get out of bed." Tim explained. "Ziva was trying to keep him from pulling out his IV and I was trying to actually keep him IN the bed…." Tim said, exasperated.

Gibbs nodded and laughed. There wasn't too much Tony could do that would surprise him. "There has been some improvement." Gibbs watched Tony's surprise and excitement as he continued. "Sallie felt Olivia's hand move as she was holding it. It could just be muscle twitches…the doctors are basically telling everybody not to get their hopes up."

"But it's something." Tony said.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said, in a warning tone.

"It's all I have, Boss." Tony explained. "It's all I have."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Gibbs left the room, still grinning. He came back seconds later with a wheelchair.

"Come on." Gibbs said as he motioned for Tony to get into the chair.

Tony grinned broadly. "Really?"

Gibbs nodded and sighed. "You want to see Olivia." He looked at his other two agents. "And you obviously seem strong enough. So, let's go."

"Thanks, Boss." Tony said as he got into the chair. "And guys," Tony said to Tim and Ziva. "…I really am sorry."

Ziva nodded and took command of the IV pole.

"It's OK, Tony." Tim said as he tried to straighten his rumpled clothing.

They all then left Tony's room and headed for the ICU.

Meanwhile, Olivia seemed to be getting restless. She was moving her hands more. She moved her good leg a little and she had opened her eyes. She seemed to be scanning the room, but at the same time, her gaze seemed unfocused.

Gibbs wheeled Tony in and they both could tell something was different almost immediately.

Sallie and Jacob were standing by Olivia's bed. Jacob's parents had flown in and were taking care of Jeremy and Crystal in their hotel room.

Gibbs wheeled Tony right up to the bed and Tony stood using the rail. He peered down at his daughter for just a second before he took her hand.

"Hey, Baby Girl, it's Dad, DaddyT." Tony said.

Olivia seemed to zero in on Tony's voice. Her eyes apparent to focus and she looked right at him.

"Hey, Babe." Tony said. "I'm right here." He said as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Olivia's eyes followed him and when he got out of her field of vision, she panicked. She tried to talk, as much as the breathing tube would allow, anyway. And in a very characteristic Tony-move she had her hand on her breathing tube almost before anyone could catch it. But Tony was just a second quicker and had prevented her from pulling it out.

"It's OK. I know it's not comfortable right now. But you need it to breathe. The doctor will take it out as soon as you're ready." Tony said as he held hand. He tried to soothe her by stroking her hair with the other.

Olivia nodded that she understood just as Olivia's doctor showed up after being paged she was awake. Tony's nurse showed up about the same time. She ushered everybody out of the room so that she could examine Olivia in private. Marge stood in the doorway hands on her hips, looking very unpleased at her patient. Spotted his wheelchair and motioned for him to sit. Realizing he had been caught and looking very sheepish, Tony got into the wheelchair.

Marge rolled the chair out into the hallway before she spoke. "You're lucky I didn't tell you to get your skinny white ass in this wheelchair…in front of your daughter." Marge said as she and Tony continued down the hall.

Tony looked up at Marge for just a moment. "Most people get to know me a little before they tell me what they will do with my skinny white ass." Tony said smiling. She did look a little familiar to him.

Marge put her hand on Tony's shoulder. "I know you from a few years back. It's hard to forget your first plague victim."

"The ICU at Bethesda."

Marge nodded. "I know that was one hell of a month for you, Baby."

"Yes, it was." Tony agreed.

"I knew I liked you then. I have never seen anyone with so much drive, so much will to live." Marge stated. "Frankly, when you first came in there, Baby, I was ready to write you off. You had survived the worst of it. But you were so sick, so weak…." Marge said shaking her head.

"Oh, you missed it…" Tony said desperately wanting to change the subject. "…I put on a show earlier. But I would have had to charge you a dollar…you know…admission. Ziva got the free preview." Tony said, shooting her the eye.

"Hon, I've seen enough hairy Italian butts to last me a lifetime." Marge said chuckling. She then bent down and whispered in Tony's ear. "But for you, I would have paid $20."

Marge straightened back up. She patted Tony shoulder again as his grin broadened.

Marge had delivered Tony to his room by this time. He got up out of the chair and got into bed.

"If you leave this room again, you tell a nurse." Marge stated.

Tony smiled and nodded. Gibbs was also smiling. He, Ziva and Tim had followed Tony back.

"And you!" Marge pointed to Gibbs. "HE can get into enough trouble on his own. He don't need no help."

"Yes, ma'm." Gibbs said, almost standing at attention.

"You stay in bed and rest for an hour." Marge said before she left. "Then you can go back up and visit with your daughter." She looked pointedly at Tony. "And I mean an hour."

By the time Tony returned to Olivia's room her breathing tube was out and she was anxious to see him.

"We had to tell her you were a patient here. She noticed the hospital gown." Sallie explained. "She can't talk well, but she kept asking to see you. I told her you needed your rest."

Tony nodded. He went to her beside and took her hand again. "I'm OK, Baby Girl. I just let myself get too tired. I was worried about you."

"…okay…now?" Olivia asked with a raspy voice.

Tony nodded as he stroked her cheek. "I'm good, much better now that you're awake." He took in the bandage on her head and the equipment she still had attached to her. "Are you hurting?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I..don't…remember…."

Tony shook his head, silencing her. "There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now…you rest."

"…love ...you." Olivia said as she closed her eyes. She was soon fast asleep.

"I love you too, Baby." Tony said. "I love you too."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

CHILDHOOD LOST

CHAPTER 31

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews. Your support means a great deal. And if I didn't respond to your review personally, just know it was read and very much appreciated.-Jackie**

"I don't want to leave you, Baby Girl." Tony said taking his daughter's hand. "But I have to go. I have already taken so much time off. I…I just have to go back." Tony said. A week had passed since he had arrived in Ohio and he had to leave. His own hospital stay had ended only days before.

"You'll do the physical therapy? Follow the doctor's orders?" Tony asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded and smiled. She was sitting up a little now. She had even ridden around in her wheelchair on short trips.

Tony looked at Jacob and Sally. "You'll call me if…if anything changes…if you need anything?"

Both Jacob and Sally nodded.

Tony picked up his bag. He got as far as the street in front of the hospital, before he pulled out his cell phone.

"Gibbs." Tony said into his phone as soon as the other side picked up.

"Yeah, Tony." Gibbs, Tim, and Ziva had had returned to DC three days ago. He knew Tony was due to fly out today. But he had also sort of expected this call.

"Gibbs, Boss, I…." Tony stammered.

"It's okay, Tony." Gibbs said, knowing what Tony was struggling to say.

Tony was speechless, for once.

"It's okay. "I'll talk to Vance. He has a little girl. He'll understand." Gibbs paused. "How long do you think you'll need?"

Tony finally regained his voice. "I would like until she goes back to school. But I'll take another week or two." Tony paused. "How did you know?"

"I know you." Gibbs replied simply.

Tony nodded. "Yes…yes, you do. Thank you."

Gibbs chocked up a little bit. "Enjoy this second chance, Tony. Not everybody gets those."

"I know." Tony said, catching the heaving meaning of Gibbs words. "Tell everybody…she's okay. She's going to be okay."

"Well do." Gibbs said. "Look after our girl." Gibbs said before he hung up.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"So, you're staying with us a little longer, Baby?" Marge said as she saw Tony emerge from elevator and head to Olivia's room.

"Just a week for two…can you put up with me for that long?" Tony asked grinning.

"Tall, dark and handsome don't scare me, Baby." Marge replied.

"You think I'm handsome?" Tony preened.

"Yeah," Marge said, putting her hands on her hips. "…for a white boy."

"Oh, Marge…" Tony said, getting down on one knee and taking her hand. "…will you marry me?"

Marge shook her head. She gently pulled her hand away as Tony stood up. She gave him a big hug. "I'm glad you're staying, your girl needs you."

Marge then turned and started down the hall in the opposite direction. She shook her head again as she muttered to herself. "Just proves my point, white folks is crazy."

Tony could not help but laugh out loud when he heard her comment.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony entered his daughter's room.

"Dad?" Olivia said, looking up at as soon as he walked back in.

"I'm here for another week or two. Can you stand it?" Tony said, going over to Olivia's bed and giving her a huge hug.

"Absolutely." Olivia said, hugging him back. "I'd love to spend more time with you."

The next week were filled with pain and physical therapy. The pins and all the hardware had been removed and she had been through a couple of surgeries. Tony was able to help her a little, since he had broken his leg. Even though his was not as bad as hers, he was still able to tell her a little about what to expect. What to do in therapy. What to expect when she went home, that type thing.

"Dad?" Olivia asked after a particularly hard therapy session. "Am I going to walk again?"

"Who said you wouldn't?" Tony asked.

Olivia shook her head and put both hands to her leg. "Nobody. It's…it's just. I've been doing all this work. The PT says I am doing so well, but…but I'm just not seeing it."

"It's a process." Tony stated. "It's a slow, agonizingly painful, process." Tony put his hand on her leg. "But it will happen, Baby. You will walk again."

"Nobody tells you that part."

"What part?" Tony asked.

"About the pain, nobody tell you that part."

"They don't want to discourage their patients. I guess." Tony replied.

Olivia shook her head. "I would rather know. I want somebody to tell me what to expect. I…."

Tony grinned broadly.

"What?" Olivia asked, puzzled.

"You are SO much your father's daughter." Tony replied.

"That a good thing?"

"That's excellent." Tony replied.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony stepped outside Olivia's room when his phone started to ring. He had gotten bombarded by called the first day or two from the rest of Team Gibbs. They all wanted to know about Olivia, about her progress. Gibbs had since appointed himself spokespersons for the group. He would be the one to call and get updates. He would then tell the rest of the group.

"How's our girl?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay." Tony hesitated.

"What's wrong, Tony?"

"Nothing…" Tony shook his head. "…it's just…Olivia thinks she's not making progress. She's…I don't want her to become discouraged. She really is doing well. I can see it. But she doesn't."

"Do you think a visit from Grampy Gibbs would help?"

Tony didn't respond, but Gibbs could hear him laughing.

"Shut up, DiNozzo. She came up with that name." Gibbs said. "And I like it."

"Sure…Grampy. She would be glad to see you." Tony managed to get out through his laughter.

"SHE can call me Grampy. It's Boss…FORMER Boss, if you keep it up."

"Shutting up, Boss." Tony said. He was still chuckling when he hung up.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**AN: Sorry for the slow update. My muse had kind of left me again on this story. I have sped some things up and slowed others down. But, I think it serves the story well. **

**I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! **

**ENJOY!-J**

"I don't know about this, Grampy." Olivia said as she looked at Gibbs.

"You're ready." Gibbs said. "You've been through all the physical therapy. You've done very well. It's okay."

Moments later Tony entered the room, at Bethesda, pushing a wheelchair. Olivia had been transferred to the Maryland hospital as soon as she was stable enough to go. It was decided she would fare better in a hospital closer to her family. The decision proved to be a wise one. Olivia seemed to be improving daily. Her progress even surprised her a little.

Olivia looked at Tony puzzled.

"Gibbs is going to follow us. The wheelchair is in case you get tired." Tony explained.

"Shouldn't I be doing this with my PT?" Olivia asked.

"Your PT talked to both of us. She showed us what to do." Tony said. "You know you will likely need help too when you go home. Is the PT supposed to move in with me? With Jacob and Sallie?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I guess not." Olivia sighed.

"What's wrong, Olivia?" Tony asked.

"I...It's...what if I can't do this?" Olivia asked. "What if my life is never the same?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Baby." Tony replied.

"What is I go back to school and I can't do it? What if the accident affected my...brain somehow? What if...?"

"Olivia..." Gibbs spoke up. "...you life changed the day you had the accident. You have missed a lot of school." Gibbs paused. "It's going to take you longer to graduate."

"And the PT said you may have to use a wheelchair for a little while." Tony said. "But that is just because the campus is so big. You can't walk all that distance, yet. But you will be able to. It'll happen, Liv."

"I just... What if I can't walk...right again?" Olivia explained.

Tony said down beside his daughter on the bed and put his arm around her. "It'll happen. The PT has given you all the tools you need to succeed. You have me and Gibbs to help you out too, if you need us. You can't help but make a full recovery."

Olivia looked at Tony. "You really believe that?"

Tony nodded.

"Okay, " Olivia stood slowly, with Tony's help. They moved towards the door. Gibbs followed behind them with the wheelchair.

Olivia had only taken about 100 steps before she needed to sit. Gibbs and Tony stood by her leaning against the wall. They waited for her to rest.

"I got further yesterday." Olivia stated.

Tony looked at the distance. He had counted the steps also. "Yes, you did. But we aren't done yet."

"But..." Olivia started to object.

"It doesn't matter how many steps you take before you rest." Gibbs stated. "The important thing is that you are doing the walking."

Olivia seemed to be considering Gibbs' words. But she didn't speak.

"Okay," Tony said, judging the Olivia had had enough time to rest. "Let's go." He helped his daughter to her feet. They went off again.

Olivia returned to her room a few moments later. She had pushed herself just a little, and as a result, she was tired and a little sore.

Tony helped his daughter back into bed and then took a seat by the bed. Gibbs sat down on the opposite side.

"You know." Olivia said, addressing them both. "I can stay by myself. I'll be okay. I'm sure you have better things to do with your weekends."

"I choose to be here, Olivia." Gibbs spoke up. "I really love spending time with you. I WANT to be here."

Tony nodded as he took his daughter's hand. "I want to help you get better." Tony paused. "I'm not afraid of the ugly stuff, the pain, all that. That's what a dad does, sticks by his daughter."

Olivia was discharged from the hospital two weeks later. She went to Jacob and Sallie's house to stay. She was put in a downstairs bedroom. The guest room, since she was not at all able to travel up and down stairs. She still continued to improve. She did just exactly what her doctors ordered.

Tony practically lived at the Martin's house for two months. He had taken the time off from work and was there with Olivia almost 24/7. He helped her with her therapy. He made sure she took her medicine. The other members of Team Gibbs came and visited as often as they could. Gibbs also became a fixture in the Martin house. Though not as much as Tony. He also helped with Olivia's PT and medicine.

It was not long before Olivia was on her way back to Ohio State and college life.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Ring it again, Ziva." Tony said, holding his phone in his hand and staring at it intently.

Ziva sighed and punched the number she had in memory.

Tony's phone rang and he opened it and snapped it shut.

"See, it works." Ziva said.

"I can hear that, Zee-va." Tony retorted.

"And it's worked all the other times you've had us call it." Tim added.

Tony didn't say anything, but shot him a look.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke up. "She'll call."

Tony looked at his watch. Today was Olivia's first day back at Ohio State. She had promised him she would call him. Tony got up out of his chair. He paced, alternating between looking at his watch and the phone.

"She said she'd call." Tony explained.

"And she will." Gibbs said. He couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Tony asked, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded towards the elevator and Tony followed. Gibbs didn't speak again until they had stepped in and the elevator doors closed.

"You remind me of somebody else on HER first day of school." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled, getting Gibbs' reference.

"Of course, I wasn't waiting for Kelly to call. I was watching her getting on the bus. She had never been away from home, from Shannon and I, for so long. I…I told Kelly we could put off school for another day, if she wasn't ready. But she was ready, Tony." Gibbs paused. "The problem was me. I kept asking myself. Is she going to be okay? Is she going to miss us and cry all day? Is she going to like her teacher? Is she going to like the other kids? Will they like her?"

Tony nodded, but didn't respond.

"She was fine, Tony. She came home and told me all about it. She really liked her teacher. She made some friends. She even showed me a picture she had drawn." Gibbs paused. "The point is she was fine. Olivia is going to be fine."

"But what if she falls? What if nobody's there to help her?" Tony asked. "She went back too early, Gibbs. She's not strong enough. She's not ready."

"Tony," Gibbs said, putting his hands on Tony's shoulders. "Olivia is ready. She has done all her PT. She is doing great. She's excited to get back to school, to be with her friends. She misses her roommate."

"But Boss, Gibbs, she's…."

"She's ready, Tony." Gibbs let go of Tony's shoulders. "She's ready."

Tony nodded as Gibbs pressed flipped the switch to put the elevator back into operation.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Hi, Dad." Olivia said. She was sitting on her bed after her last class. She had had a surprisingly easy day.

"Hey, Baby." Tony asked. He collapsed onto the couch and flipped on the TV. He then muted the volume.

"Oh, Dad." Olivia said. "I'm so glad to be back at school. My roommate left my room is just the way I left it. Dad, there were these guys, Tommy and Jason. They waited for me after my classes. They pushed me in the wheelchair. They carried my books."

"Tommy and Jason, huh?" Tony said. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

"I am NOT giving you their last names, Dad." Olivia stated.

"You can send me pictures. I'm sure they gave you their numbers and you have their pictures on your phone." Tony replied.

"No, Dad."

"I want to see the types of guys who hang around my daughter."

"No, Dad." Olivia replied. "You are not going to have Tim go back to the office and run a background check. Or have Abby go back to the lab and do a facial recognition."

"Oh no," Tony replied. "…not tonight. It can wait until tomorrow."

"Funny, Dad." Olivia said. "Very funny." She paused. "I should have called you earlier, and I'm sorry about that. But I had to meet with all my teachers after class. I had to make arrangements to turn in assignments. And, it's great, Dad, most of the teachers even offered to set me up with tutors to get me caught up. They are all going to give me extensions to finish over the summer. And I'll be able to do all that work online."

"That's great, Baby." Tony said. He was so thrilled things were working out for her. "Do you think you can do all the work? I mean…you missed a lot."

"I know, Dad." Olivia said. "But I can do this."

"I know you can, Baby."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Four years ago…today." Olivia said as she slipped her arm around Tony's waist. She leaned against Tony as they walked across the lawn at Ohio State. The car injury of a few years ago aside, she was just never good on heels. They were headed towards the stage where the commencement ceremonies were to be held. In a matter of hours Olivia Marie DiNozzo-Martin would be an Ohio State grad.

Tony nodded. "Yep, who would have thought 4 years ago I would have met my baby girl, my daughter."

"Where is everybody?" Olivia asked. She was looking around at the few people who had already taken seats.

"They are all coming in this afternoon." Tony replied. "Gibbs said they got a flight that would give them all a little time to go to their hotel rooms and freshen up before they had to be here."

Olivia hugged Tony tighter. "I'm so glad they could all make it." She laid her head on her father's chest as she hugged him. She had been so grateful to be so accepted, first by him, then by his friends at NCIS. She had come to think of them all very fondly. And she had loved the fact that, while she had been in the hospital, at the time of her car wreck. They had dropped everything to come to be with Tony and to see her.

"I'm scared." Olivia stated.

"Of what?" Tony asked. "The hard part, the hard work is over. You took and passed all the tests."

Olivia shook her head. She was nervous about walking across the stage at graduation. But that was not about the degree itself. It was more about tripping over her gown and falling on her face. But she was even more nervous about Harvard.

"I showed you the letter, right?" Olivia asked as they reached the chairs set up on the lawn and they both took a seat.

Tony nodded. "Only about 50 times." He said, smiling.

"What?"

"I am the proud father of a future Harvard grad." Tony said.

"I have to show it to…." Olivia stopped then shook her head. "But they won't want to see it. I know you've already told them."

Tony nodded. "I did. As soon as you told me you got accepted. Everybody at NCIS knew about it."

Olivia laughed.

"But you should show it to them. None of them have actually seen an 'honest-to-goodness' Harvard acceptance letter." Tony replied.

Olivia seemed lost in thought for just a second. "I am doing the right thing here?" She looked at Tony. "I mean, I struggled a little with pre-law. But, law school…at Harvard." Olivia shook her head.

"Anything worth doing is worth struggling for…" Tony said. " and you would make a great lawyer. I even asked Director Vance to put in a word with JAG." Tony paused. "Hey, if Elle Woods could do it…." Tony said smiling.

Olivia just looked at Tony. "Really…a _Legally Blonde_ reference? That's what you're going with here?" She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, whatever works." Tony said as he saw some of the tension and anxiety start to melt away. "Let's go get you graduated."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Parking anywhere within miles of the school was horrible. Both Abby and Ziva were glad they had brought along comfortable shoes to walk in. They had both changed and stashed their heels in their oversized purses. Luckily for the rest of Team Gibbs the hotel offered shuttle service. They were dropped off within feet of the graduation site. Tony had been sitting and waiting. He had reserved a whole row of seats and they were all quickly seated.

"Where is she?" Ziva asked, camera ready as she leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear. They had just started announcing the 'D's and Ziva didn't want to miss her.

"She's one…two…three…fourth one back." Tony whispered back.

Ziva nodded. She got her shots: Olivia standing in line, her accepting her degree, and then one as she exited the stage.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs was the first to see Olivia after the crowd had thinned out. He led the others over to where she was standing with Jacob, Sallie and her brother and sister.

"Grampy." Olivia said as she hugged Gibbs.

"Congratulations, Olivia." Gibbs said as he hugged his granddaughter back.

The rest of Team Gibbs hugged Olivia and offered their congratulations. Then it was Tony's turn.

Tony pulled Olivia into a tight hug. "I love you, Baby Girl. And I am so proud of you." Tony kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm ready for Harvard?" Olivia asked, a little hesitant.

"No, Baby. The question is…is Harvard ready for you?" Tony replied.

TBC

**END NOTE: I know. I know. That last line was corny as hell, but it so fit and it really echoes Tony's sentiment.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

After the graduation ceremony was over Tony and Olivia strolled to Olivia's car. Upon reaching it she turned and gave Tony a huge hug.

"You really surprised me." Olivia told Tony. "It was so nice to have everybody here. Grampy, Abby, Ziva…I…. It was just really, really nice."

"The surprises aren't over yet." Tony opened his coat and produced an envelope. He handed it to her.

Olivia looked at him, completely bewildered. Then she opened the envelope. There were two tickets to Italy and what looked like $1500.00 in cash. She stared at the contents in amazement. "Italy…Really!" She began to jump up and down. "We're going to Italy?"

Tony nodded as Olivia did her best 'Abby-hug' imitation. "Italy…I'm going to Italy." Olivia paused. "This is so…awesome!"

Tony nodded. "It's a present from all of us. The money that was not used to buy the ticket is there for you to use as spending money." Tony explained.

Olivia looked at them all with tears in her eyes. She, for once in her life was speechless. She regained her voice after a minute. "Thank you…so much. There…there are two tickets here." She looked at Tony. "I assume you're going, why is your ticket here?"

"To make sure you knew this was going to be a father-daughter thing." Tony explained.

Olivia smiled broadly at Tony then she hugged each of them in turn, thanking them profusely. "I don't know what to say." Olivia said shaking her head. She kept looking at the ticket.

"Just start packing. We'll leave in a week and we're staying for a month." Tony informed her.

"Leaving in a week? Staying for a month?" Olivia repeated. It was all happening so fast. "Does Mom and Dad know?"

Tony nodded. "I wanted to keep you abroad for the whole summer. But they need time with you too. And you do have to get ready for…Harvard." Tony said proudly.

"I know, Harvard." Olivia started jumping up and down again. "Harvard…can you believe it?"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"What?" Tony said as he nursed his bourbon, sitting on the stairs in Gibbs' basement.

Gibbs shook his head and smiled as he sanded the rib he was working on.

"What is it, Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"It's amazing how much a person's life can be changed, turned upside down."

Tony nodded. "I went from having no children to being the father of a teenager. And you got to be a grandfather."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "And I really, honestly, thank you for that." Gibbs said sincerely. "Olivia is just…."

"What is it, Gibbs?" Tony asked, again. He knew that was something Gibbs wanted to say.

"It's going to be a long month…." Gibbs started.

"Aww, you're gonna miss me." Tony chided.

"Tim and Ziva will be doing your work." Gibbs continued as if mentally checking things off a list.

"Not as well as me." Tony said, grinning.

"I may have to pull a probie from the float pool."

"Yeah," Tony said. "…they DO need someone to pick on." Tony replied. "I won't be there to pick on them."

"Tim would probably be the better at training." Gibbs continued, thinking out loud.

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "Ziva would only confuse them with words like 'porcu-swine' or phrases like 'passed on' instead of 'passed out.'"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, Boss." Tony replied.

"Shut up." Gibbs said, smiling.

"On it, Boss." Tony replied. "I'm going miss you, too."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I know, Abby." Tony replied as Abby lamented.

"A month, Tony!" Abby said, pacing the length of the lab. "Do you know how long that is?"

Tony kept silent.

"Well, I'll tell you. It's 720 hours. It's 43,200 minutes." Abby hugged him again. "It's too damned long."

"I'll miss you too." Tony said as Abby let go. "But we'll have Olivia's laptop. We can web chat and email." Tony paused. "And I will probably be posting pictures to my Facebook page daily. It'll be just like I'm home."

"Except you won't be." Abby pouted.

"I really need this time with Olivia, Abby." Tony explained. "She is going to be so far away, in Cambridge. She gonna be so busy. She…."

Abby nodded. "I know. I understand, Tony. I really do. I…I am just going to miss you."

Tony kissed her cheek. "The time will fly by. You just watch. I'll be back in no time."

Abby nodded into his chest as he hugged her tightly.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Ducky, that book on Italy you gave me a few Christmases ago is going to come in really handy. I practically gave it to Olivia. I want her to be familiar with the places we will be going to. I even marked a few of them in the book. I'm going to surprise her with a few though. She's going to love the less 'touristy' places I'm going to take her to."

Ducky nodded. "Good. I am quite sure, Anthony. That you and Olivia will have a marvelous time."

Tony nodded. "Have you ever been?"

Ducky shook his head. "I am afraid not. But I did meet a lovely Italian lady on holiday once. She spoke excellent English. She told me she loved Scotsmen. She loved Scottish history and music. She loved kilts and bagpipes."

Tony smiled. "You wore a kilt and played the bagpipes." He tried to imagine the sight.

Ducky nodded. "It's kind of like you with your sauce and pasta, a rite of passage."

Tony nodded.

"I look forward to many stories when you get back, Anthony."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"It is very nice." Ziva said to Tony. "You doing this for Olivia. It is very important to know where you came from. I realize that much more since coming to live in the United States."

Tony nodded. "You ever been to Italy?"

Ziva nodded. "Once, on a mission. I took a little time for shopping in Milan."

Tony nodded. "Beautiful city."

Ziva nodded. "I even managed to take some pictures that were not for my work." Ziva explained. "I will have to show them to you sometime."

Tony smiled. "I look forward to it."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"You gonna miss me, McGoo?"

Tim shook his head.

Tony put his hand to his chest. "You wound me."

"Lets just say I will enjoy a month of being just 'McGee.'" Tim replied. "Olivia's turned out to be quite a young woman."

"That's my daughter you're talking about, Tim." Tony said, taking on a defensive daddy tone.

Tim smiled. "I just meant she's a lot like her dad."

Tony smiled. "That a good thing?"

Tim replied. "Her dad's grown up a lot in the last 4 years."

Tony nodded, but didn't' reply.

"She's just so much like you. It's still…it's unreal. She's so smart." Tim replied. "Seeing, watching her has made me understand some things about you."

"Oh, how so?" Tony asked.

"I just…the things you do. I understand why you make us laugh so much around here, the jokes." Tim explained.

"Oh, Timmy…" Tony said. "You just had an 'ah-ha moment.' Should we call Oprah?"

They both looked at each other for just a second before they each burst out laughing.

TBC

**END NOTE: A special bit of thanks goes out to AlexDN for the information supplied to me about Italy. I have used just a little in this chapter and plan to be using a lot in the next. Thanks again, and enjoy. Jackie**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to thank AlexDN for practically co-authoring this chapter as a result of all the wonderful wealth of information provided. Thanks so, so much, again, for your help. I hope I did your homeland justice. To everyone else, I hope you learn as much as I did. Enjoy the trip, Jackie**

Tony and Olivia had just taken their seats on the plane before the doors were closed. They stowed their carry-on luggage in the over head, sit down and buckled themselves in.

"Dad," Olivia said, putting her hand on Tony's forearm. "…this is just…I don't know what to say."

Tony nodded. "It's time you got to know your heritage." Tony said. "Plus, it gives me a great excuse to go back and see family."

"Family…Really?"

Tony nodded again. "Our family is from the northern part of Italy, most Italian-Americans are from the southern part. We have distant cousins and some great aunts and uncles, if they are still alive. The aunts and uncles, I mean." Tony explained. "It's been a while since I've been back. I was a kid the last time. We used to go a lot when Mom was alive. She took me to a lot of places like the 'Italia in Miniatura.' It's great. It's has all the monuments in Italy, in miniature. It was so cool to see all that ,as a kid, in one place. I felt like a giant. And when we got to see the actual thing I could tell my parents the names. I remembered them." Tony paused. "Another great place is 'Gardaland.' It's the biggest amusement part in Italy, and the second one in Europe. Only Disneyland Paris is bigger. I used to ask to go every trip. It was so much fun."

Olivia nodded. She couldn't wait to see whatever it was Tony wanted to show her.

"Also the 'Acquario de Genova' it was great. It's a huge aquarium in Genova. The largest in Italy, in fact. The way the tanks are built, you can get nose to nose with the fish. And I'm talking some huge fish. They also have seals, sting rays, eels, just about any sea creature you'd want to see."

"I've have been to an aquarium once. It was a small one."

Tony smiled. "You'll feel like you're swimming with the fish here. It's great."

Olivia took her dad's hand again. She squeezed it. "Thank you, so much, for this."

Tony nodded. He smiled as Olivia wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. She was asleep in minutes. Tony had continued to speak for a few moments, not realizing Olivia had fallen asleep. He finally looked down at his daughter, fast asleep on his shoulder. He kissed her hair. He then leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

Hours later they arrived in Italy. Tony shook Olivia gently awake as the plane began to land. Moments later they were on the ground. And Tony was soon flagging down a taxi to take them to the ferry, which would take them to the house he had rented on Maddalena Island.

Olivia had started to take pictures immediately. She had taken a picture of her tickets. She had taken a picture of her parents and brother and sister when she had told them the news. And, for her sake, they had acted surprised, even though they already knew. Tony had talked to Jacob and Sallie to make sure it was okay, Olivia being away from them for a month.

"Olivia, why are you taking a picture of the cab?" Tony asked. "There are cabs in the states."

Olivia looked at him for a moment. "Not Italian cabs." She paused. "Plus, I promised Mom, Dad…and Abby I would capture everything."

Tony conceded the point and Olivia continued with her picture taking. She took a picture of the ferry. Olivia then asked one of the locals to take a picture of her and Tony in front of the welcome sign. Tony was really impressed with her grasp of the language. Tony had suggested she take a couple semesters, just to get used to speaking her native tongue and she really took to it. She had taken two semesters and had gotten A's both semesters. She planned on taking further semesters, if she could fit it in with all her law classes.

Tony had to chuckle at her as she took picture sof nearly everything in their rental house. She then opened the window in one of the rooms and leaned out pretty far. She wanted to get an unobstructed view of the scenery. "This is going to be great. I…I can't believe you rented a house. You would think we were in the Caribbean, not Italy."

Tony nodded. "This island is beautiful. I can remember coming here a lot. We…you could rent pretty cheaply. But the best thing is the pink sand and the island feel it has. I've always loved it."

Olivia nodded as she ran from room to room. It was a small house, but she still was not sure which of the two small bedrooms she wanted. Tony had told her she could have first pick. But it was a hard choice. One had a killer view and the other had it's own bath. She chose the bath. She figured they would be outside a lot anyway. Even when they were here.

"Dad, I can't believe we are here in summer. I…I didn't bring a bathing suit. I…." Olivia stammered. "…DaddyJ is just…he thinks I show too much."

Tony nodded. He hadn't really given much thought to the swimsuit situation, and was kind of struck by it now. "I'll tell you what, we'll go shopping in a few hours. I want to get settled in here first. You buy what you want. But just remember who will be seeing these pictures on your face book page. How much skin do you want them to see?" Tony paused. "And for my sake, for my…sanity, wear a t-shirt when you're not in the water. I don't want to have some international incident with some young punk hitting on my little girl."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "You sound just like DaddyJ." Olivia laughed.

"What?" Tony asked.

"An international incident?" Olivia asked, smirking.

"There could be an incident." Tony said, somewhat meekly, defending his statement.

Olivia just smiled and shook her head.

"Go ahead and unpack." Tony said. "We have an island to explore." Tony said as he went into his room to do the same.

TBC

**There is more Italy to come!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**AN: More thanks to AlexDN for your information which I have also included in this chapter. I have learned lots and have found some amazingly beautiful pictures. jackie**

Olivia and Tony changed for the warm weather. Probably into what could be called American tourist attire and decided to explore the island. Olivia had brought along her camera and stood at the water's edge snapping pictures. She stood for just a moment, staring, seemingly mesmerized by the blue clearness of the water. She had never known water so blue or so clear existed. She fought the urge to just kick off her sandals and jump in. She and Tony then took a short walk to the Piazza Umberto I. Something struck Olivia as strange for just a moment. Then she realized what it was. The absence litter on the ground, and she saw few trash receptacles. It seemed like, in the states, no matter where you went you saw a trash can. And the absence made the area look much more beautiful. It was a huge park like open area. There was no grass, just what looked like cement block pavers. And every few feet there was planted a tree. It looked like it was just growing up out of the concrete. The tree looked almost like palm trees, except the leaves were different. And between each tree, taking advantage of the shade, was a park bench. Several of the benches were occupied, but Tony and Olivia headed to one that was not. They just sat in silence looking out at the sea.

Almost an hour passed before either spoke.

"Well, what do you say we go shopping for that bathing suit and then get something to eat?" Tony said. "Then we can go back to the house and watch the sunset."

Olivia nodded. Tony then led the way into the adjacent commercial district. Here Olivia could buy her bathing suit and they could eat some authentic Italian food.

Olivia perused the racks for almost an hour, picking up suit after suit and then rejecting them. She finally decided on a 'modest' emerald-green bikini.

Tony cringed slightly. He picked up a one-piece of same color. "I kinda like this one."

Olivia looked at him in horror. "Dad, this is NOT the 1950's and I'm not 40." Olivia explained. "I want a nice tan."

"That's why God invented tanning booths." Tony countered.

"Don't you want me to meet a nice Italian boy and get married?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"I want you to wait until you turn 30 to date. If you don't find anyone then, you can be like my neighbor and adopt 15 cats."

"What?" Olivia asked, her tone deadly serious. "The one you said smells like kitty litter? No thank you."

"She is a really nice lady..." Tony said, wrinkling his nose. "…aside from the smell. She performs cat nuptials. 'Cat Nups' she calls them." Tony began to ramble. "They're really cute. Little bridal gowns and tuxes…" Tony paused. "…though I can't imagine the cats like it too much." Tony looked at Olivia as she displayed her annoyed look. "Never gave much thought to dressing a cat…claws and all. I guess though…if it were declawed…. What?" Tony paused again. "The pictures are adorable."

"I'm done here, Dad." Olivia said as she took her bag from the cashier.

"The 'annoyed' look doesn't faze me, Baby Girl." Tony explained. "I get it at work all the time."

They then exited the store and continued along the street. Tony had had a favorite restaurant as a child. He did not remember the name. But he thought he would know it when he saw it. But, unfortunately, the business not longer seemed to be open. Tony did not see any store fronts which reminded him of those he had seen in his childhood. They eventually settled on a restaurant, though, from the half dozen or so located on the street. The food was remarkable. And still, for Tony, it brought back some great memories. Tony then found a small market. He had hoped to find somewhere where he could buy the staples and some fresh fruits and veggies for their empty cabinets and refrigerator.

Tony and Olivia returned to the house a few hours later, loaded down with bags of groceries, just as the sun was going down. Tony hurriedly put the perishable items away.

"Olivia, hurry! We want to get down to the beach." Tony called out to her after he saw her duck into her room.

"Coming." Olivia called back as she came back out. "I was going to help with that." She said seeing Tony had put a lot of the items away.

"Later…" Tony said as he left the nonperishable items on the counter and hurried towards the doors. "…you don't want to miss this."

Tony and Olivia went out to the beach. Olivia spread her towel out on the pink sand and they both sat. Each watched mesmerized by the spectacle. The colors were vibrant and shimmering and it was amazing to watch as the sun seemed to sink under the water.

It was several moments before Olivia spoke. "Does the sun set like that back in the states?"

Tony smiled and nodded. "I'm sure it does. We are just too busy to notice."

Olivia smiled and nodded as she leaned her head on her dad's shoulder.

"So…how was your first day in Italy?"

Olivia looked up at him. "Amazing."

Tony smiled. "Well, Kid. Let's get back inside. We have emails to answer and pictures to post."

Olivia had taken what seemed like 100 pictures. She had started when she found out the news, taking a group photo with Team Gibbs. She had ended at the very end of her first day, at sunset.

Abby had left several short emails. Tony could tell she was missing him and emailing him as things came to her mind. She had told him she had missed him bringing her a Caf Pow in one email. In another she had told him she didn't know how she was going to get along without his hugs for a whole month. A thing she had nicknamed her "TonyLove." She told him Gibbs was growling at Tim and Ziva because he and Tim had not found a good groove in their working relationship. And Ziva was driving everyone crazy because they were tired of correcting her idioms. Abby said no one realized how many times a day Ziva said things incorrectly. She added a PS about the pictures. She loved them all and wanted more ASAP.

Tony and Olivia each read the emails.

"It's only been three days." Tony said, shaking his head.

"Sounds like Grampy might spontaneously combust."

Tony grinned. Personally, he would pay to see that. In his mind, he pictured a cartoon Gibbs with steam coming out of his ears. He then pictured Gibbs' head popping off and flying into space just before his body burst into flame. Tony chuckled.

Tony replied:

_We're great. It's only been three days, Abby. Things can't be that bad, you're exaggerating to get me home early. Have Tim bring you your extra Caf Pow. I'm sure you have something good you can bribe him with from your dating days. I hope this helps with the hugs. _(Tony sent Abby an attachment of a teddy bear hugging a Valentines heart.) _Gibbs just needs to give Tim a little time. And Gibbs needs to learn some patience. (But don't tell him I said that.) I can just FEEL the cyber head slap. ;) Ziva drove me crazy too with that stuff. I just didn't let it show. Besides, I think half the time she does it on purpose. Stay well my Goth girl. Big D_

Tony ended his message and then hit Send.

Olivia was reading over Tony's shoulder. "Tim and Abby? Really?"

Tony nodded. "Yep, didn't last long though."

"Probably a good thing…" Olivia paused. "…talk about an odd couple."

Tony smiled. "The Odd Couple or Bosom Buddies."

"More Bosom Buddies…" Olivia said after thinking a moment. "…Felix and Oscar were just polar opposites in personality. But Hildegard and Buffy, those were some truly ugly women, too strange to be true."

Tony just smiled and nodded.

"So, you are the reason I kick everybody's butt at TV Trivial Pursuit."

Tony nodded again.

"Mom always said you used to soak up that information like a sponge." Olivia stated. "But we never talk about it. We need to have a trivia face off when we get back home."

"You're on." Tony stated. "Sounds like fun."

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get back to this story, but I was a little stumped for awhile. Then I thought of the letters. As always, thank you, so much, for your continued support. Jackie**

_Tony,_

_Still missin' my TonyLove. Gibbs didn't appreciate the crack about him being impatient. He WILL get you when you get back. He misses you, too, though he won't say so. Ziva and Tim have found him just sitting and staring at your desk. He has your Mighty Mouse stapler, by the way. He keeps it on his desk._

_It's been a long two weeks, Tony. I know you and Olivia are having a great time just being together, and being in Italy. I love your emails and pictures. They have been great. I have printed off a lot of the pictures. I have them on my wall at work and at home. Gibbs asked me for some pictures. He keeps them at his desk. Tim and Ziva have pictures up at their desks too. _

_I miss you so much, and we still have two weeks to go. I'm not sure I'll make it. But I know you need this time with Olivia. I know how much she means to you. And I have seen the huge change she has made in your life. You are such a great dad._

_(Cyber Hugs and Kisses)_

_Love ya bunches,_

_Your little gothic sis_

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Tony,_

_Abby set me up at her computer in the back office and left me here. She's out running tests right now, as I type this. I really hate modern technology, as you know. But 'snail mail' will take too long, so I have been told. It's been a long two weeks. I've head-slapped Tim and Ziva, a couple of times. But it's just not the same. I think they miss you too. Ducky has even mentioned to me how much he missed his audience for all his story telling. I told him you could, what they call, cyber chat. He said it is just not the same. But he misses you. We all do. _

_I am so glad Olivia came into your life. As I said, if I had a second chance with Kelly I would take it without a second thought. And I would enjoy the HELL out of it. It's hard to see you with her though, Tony. I really hate to tell you that, but it's true. It makes me miss Kelly so much. It makes me wonder what could have been. And I know that's not your fault. I know you would never mean to cause me pain. And you really haven't, it's just something I have to work through. Because as much as I love Olivia, and as grateful as I am to you for sharing her with me, it's still hard._

_I really hadn't planned on telling you that. I was, in the beginning, so afraid you would cut me off. I didn't know how you would handle it if I said no. And I did consider it, Tony. I would be lying if I said I didn't. But, I am so, so glad I didn't. That 'Baby Girl' of yours has brought a great deal of joy, fun and laughter into my life. Again, I thank you for sharing her with me. I will always miss Kelly. And every time I see a woman who resembles her, every time I see a women who is the age she would have been…._

_But…that's my cross to bear, not yours._

_If you don't come back soon, we will be a two-man team again. I will have killed BOTH Tim and Ziva. They are driving me crazy._

_Have a great time, _

_Your Boss, Your Friend_

_PapaBear (I actually do like that, it's kinda cute, DON'T tell Abby I said that.)_

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Tony,_

_I did not realize your value to this team before. I must admit. You are our release hinge, release plug. I am not sure which is correct. But you do know what I mean. It has been, interesting, around here since you left. McGee is doing a pretty good job as Senior Field Agent. Gibbs keeps telling him he is no 'DiNozzo.' Tim said he is not sure if that is a compliment or an insult. I told him with Gibbs it is very, very hard to tell. Tim misses you a great deal. He has taken some of your GSM magazines out of your desk drawer. He keeps them in his and looks at them on occasion. Gibbs and Tim are getting 'around,' 'along' better. Again, you know what I mean and which is correct. Gibbs has ended his threats of sending Tim to Cyberville, permanently. Can you believe that? Gibbs also threatened to send me back to Israel a couple of times. I do not think he was kidding._

_Gibbs misses you a lot. He just sits and looks at your desk, sometimes. He has taken your Mighty Mouse stapler, just so you know. He keeps it on his desk. I have taken your letter opener. As you know, I have always admired it. And I will return it when you return from Italy. I guess I have missed you, a little, too._

_Thank you for sharing your pictures from Italy. The places you are visiting are just beautiful. Abby has spent many hours in the lab just staring at your pictures. She misses you a lot. She talks about what you and Olivia must be doing in Italy all the time. She has your bottle of cologne. I came in one morning and she was at your desk. She had the bottle in her hand, smelling it. She said it reminded her so much of you and would you mind. I told her you would not. I hope that that is true._

_I do not think I have ever thanked you. But I am so glad you made me a part of Olivia's life. She is a wonderful woman. Having gotten to chance to see her grow and mature over these past few years has been an amazing experience. I see so much of you in her. I cannot wait to see her 'push the bar' and become a lawyer. I know she will do well. She has her father's gift of gab._

_Enjoy Italy and your time with Olivia,_

_Ziva_

_(PS: There are things I have mentioned here that will NEVER be repeated. Remember what I can do with a credit card and a paper clip.)_

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Tony,_

_It has been a long two weeks. Gibbs threats to send me to Cyberville, as you call it, have lessened. He now only threatens me about twice a week. He also threatened to send Ziva back to Israel. He doesn't do that as much anymore either._

_I'm glad you and Olivia have gotten to spend this time together. But I had no idea what this job would be, how hard it is. I had no idea Gibbs depended on you to do so much. I'm having a hard time keeping up. The work is never-ending._

_Ducky is having a really hard time with you gone. None of the rest of us listen to his stories the way you did. He really, really misses that. He had told me he has some great stories about Italy he wants to share with you when you get back._

_Again, I am so glad you and Olivia are having a great time together._

_Maybe Gibbs won't kill us before you get back,_

_Tim_

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Anthony,_

_It has, indeed, been a long 2 weeks. I do hope your Italian vacation has been a thrilling experience. I, as I told Timothy, have a few Italian excursions I wish to share with you when you return. I find I do not have as receptive an audience with Jethro, Ziva and Timothy as I do when you are here. _

_I am so very thrilled you and Olivia are getting to spend this time together. I was very glad to be able to make it happen. We were all stumped for a graduation present. And when you presented your plans to us…it just sounded perfect that we should help finance the trip._

_I hope Olivia is enjoying herself also. I think it is vitally important for a person to know where they come from. I am so glad you could share that part of yourself with her._

_I do wish you could come back soon. I heard Gibbs say something to Abby about 'burying the bodies.' And, as you know, with Jethro, it is sometimes hard to tell when he is kidding. _

_Ciao,_

_Ducky_

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Hi Everybody,_

_Olivia and I are having a wonderful time. We just returned from visiting cousins in the northern part of Italy, near Milan. (Olivia has done A LOT of shopping, there. And I have too.) There is no better place to get an Italian suit, after all. It was so nice to see family again. It was even more surprising that they remembered their 'American cousin' after all these years. It was a lot of fun just to 'catch up.' They also agreed to take Olivia sightseeing. They took us to a lot of the places I had forgotten since being here as a kid. (See the pictures I sent, latest.)_

_We stayed with them for about a week. It was hard to say goodbye. I told them we would be back for a day or two before we left Italy for good. And I think they are planning a trip to The States sometime next year. They said they would, also, love to come to Olivia's college graduation. I want to make sure that that happens._

_I miss you guys, too. But I cannot thank you enough for providing me this opportunity to spend time with my daughter. I could not have afforded it own my own. And we have had such a good time together. It has meant a lot to the both of us._

_I thank you, Boss, for all that you said, and I understand. That is precisely why I asked. And I really would have understood if you had said no. Now that I have her, I just can't imagine…. Oliva loves her 'Grampy.'_

_Tim, Ziva, give Gibbs a break. He's grouchy, and he's old. (His knee is probably acting up too. He doesn't listen to his doctors either.) But, mainly, he just misses me. He'll be fine after I get home._

_Abby, stop driving everybody crazy. Take down all the pictures, well…you can keep up one or two. I'll be home soon. I promise. _

_Ducky, I look forward to all your stories, as always, and look after Gibbs for me. (You know how he gets.) And as for as the bodies go…I would do a head count, every morning, just in case._

_Miss you all,_

_Tony and Olivia_

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

_Mom and Dad,_

_DaddyT and I are having a wonderful time in Italy. I think I will be the only girl in law school with honest to goodness Italian shoes and suits. I bought a lot of thing with 'court' in mind. I just hope they will still fit me when I get ready for them. (Let's face it, I can't get much taller. So, there's only one way to go.) Speaking of which, the food HAS been amazing. Every place we go I find new dishes to fall in love with. I have been keeping in shape though. I go running with dad almost every morning. I think I like it. It could be the scenery thought, not everybody gets to traverse the streets of Italy on their morning jog._

_It's been great being with Tony all this time. I am really getting to know him. I really see why the people he works with care so much for him. He's everything they have said he was. I have never met a kinder, gentler soul. I can see why he is so suited to his job of civil service. He has such a kind heart._

_I am so glad I took the chance, all those years ago, to meet him. I have not regretted it in the least. I see where I got so much of my personality, my quirks. It makes me feel like a whole, complete, person having him in my life._

_We actually went to visit some of Dad's cousins in northern Italy, near Milan. It was so nice to meet them. They actually remembered Dad from their childhood. (It has actually been that long since Dad has seen them.) They kept referring to him as their American Cousin. We stayed with them, in their home, for about a week. It was such a big difference from what I'm used to. The house they were living in was old and the appliances were actually pretty old too. They were definitely older than what we have in our cabin we rented. Anyway, it was nice, the place had a worn, very neat and clean, but 'lived in' look. It was, like I said, just so different. We had a great time. They took both Dad and I sightseeing. There were things Dad hadn't remembered that he got reacquainted with. I hated to leave when the week was over. Dad said we would go back and visit for a day or two before we left for good. I am really looking forward to it._

_It was just so, incredible for Dad's coworkers and boss to pay for this trip for me. Dad was so grateful to them. I know I will be eternally grateful to them, for two reasons. It gave me time with Dad, which I needed. And it gave me a chance to find out about and appreciate my heritage. It's one thing to read about a country, to study it. I eat pizza and pasta and think I understand what it means to be an Italian. But to be in Italy, it's just so much more than the food. It's shopping in Milan, its visiting cousins; its visiting monuments and memorials, understanding the history. It's the whole experience. I will never forget this trip, this experience, and I plan on returning._

_I love you and miss you,_

_Olivia_

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Hey Everybody,_

_I know dad sent you letters about a week ago. Now it's my turn. There is no way to express to you, no words, to thank you for this trip. It has been incredible for me and for dad. He's just so…happy. He is really enjoying himself. He said he had wanted to return to Italy for so long. I think it was the fulfillment of a big dream of his._

_It was incredible to see the Ancient Coliseum and the Leaning Tower of Pisa, especially. There were so many others, I know dad sent the photos. It has been such an incredible trip, for the both of us. I have really gotten to know him, as a person. I have gotten to see what it is you all see in him. I can see why you care so deeply for him. I can see why you consider him to be such a good friend._

_And I can never tell you how lucky and blessed I feel to have you all in my life. I have a wonderful extended family whom I have come to love very much._

_Much love and my eternal thanks,_

_Olivia_

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Hi Grampy._

_I had to drop you a special note, just between us. I miss you a lot. I never thought that my life could be changed so much in 5 years. I gained a dad, a grandpa and a bunch of aunts and uncles. I never knew I could be so lucky or so privileged to have such a unique, extended family. But that is what they all have become to me, but none more than you and Dad._

_I thought I knew what it would be like to have another father. I already have such a great one with Jacob. But I never knew it would come with such immediate total acceptance. I never knew it would mean so much. And I never knew having another, wonderful, grandfather would be so great._

_I cannot tell you the times that I have thought about you over the years. I am so glad Dad works for you. I am so glad he has you looking out for him. I am so glad he is looking out for you, too. That was a huge concern of mine when I first met him. I knew he had a dangerous job. It scared me that I might lose him before I even got to know him. But that fear was lessened greatly after I met you._

_I know you think of Dad as your son. I know you love him, and I am so grateful for that. After meeting Senior…well, I am very, very grateful for that._

_Your granddaughter,_

_Olivia_

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**AN: I ****love**** that MW named his new baby girl Olivia. And, Michael, if you do read this stuff, I hope you got the baby name from me. And if the middle name is Marie, I will be glad to take full credit. At any rate, congrats on your precious little girl. **

**Welcome to the world, Olivia.**

Olivia slipped her arm around Tony's waist as they walked through the airport. They had minutes to catch their connecting flight to D.C. But, thankfully, the gate was close, so they didn't have to rush, too much.

"I had a really, really good time, Dad." Olivia said as she rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Me too, Baby." Tony replied.

"I really didn't want to leave." Olivia lifted her head. "How soon can we go back?"

Tony smiled and hugged Olivia tightly. He felt the same way. "You're off to Harvard in a few months and…."

Then it dawned on her. It would be less than 3 months and she would be in Law School at Harvard. She was sure the results of her LSATs would be back by now, waiting on her at her parent's house. The real world, her world, was crashing back in on her. She really did have a lot to do to get ready.

"Less than 3 months…." Olivia looked at Tony. "…I'm…I'm not ready for this." She said, letting her fear show.

"You're more than ready for this." Tony reassured her. "You're a DiNozzo."

"What does that mean?"

"That means we kick fear's ass." Tony replied. "That's what that means."

Olivia laughed, and Tony smiled.

"We got one more plane to catch, Baby Girl. Let's go." Tony said as they headed towards the gate.

NICS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony and Olivia visited the Navy Yard to catch everybody at work. Tony had told Gibbs they would be back in a few days. But he had not given an exact day. He and Olivia had wanted to surprise the team. They went first to the bullpen.

Gibbs was going out for coffee and met them when the elevator doors opened on the first floor.

"DiNozzo! Olivia!" Gibbs' surprise evident on his face. "You were supposed to call."

"We took a cab, dropped by my place, dropped off my luggage, and got my car." Tony replied. "I'm taking Olivia to Sallie and Jacob as soon as we get done here."

"Glad you're back, it's…it's been an experience. " Gibbs replied to Tony. "It is very good to see you, my dear." Gibbs said, giving his granddaughter a hug.

"Good to see you too, Grampy." Olivia replied. "We got presents for everybody and we wanted to deliver them."

Gibbs rode the elevator back up with Tony and Olivia, his coffee forgotten. Gibbs got off the elevator first giving Tony and Olivia an opportunity to hide. Gibbs told Tim and Ziva to call Ducky, Jimmy and Abby upstairs. They both just looked at him for a second, not really knowing the reason. They made the calls. Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were all equally as puzzled when they showed up in the bullpen moments later.

Tony and Olivia pretended they had just gotten off the elevator. Abby was the first to see them. She let out a squeal of delight and ran to greet both of them. She enveloped Tony in a huge hug first. She then hugged Olivia, babbling the whole time about how much she had missed them. She also said how glad she was they were home.

The rest of the group turned their attention in Abby's direction. They were equally happy to see the cause of her excitement, though their display was much more subdued.

Tony and Olivia, while they did email many pictures home, sat aside a few other 'special' pictures. Olivia had decided to make everybody a scrapbook. She made color copies of tickets to attractions. She wrote commentary and, of course, pasted in many, many pictures. She worked on it almost every evening they were there, and by the time they left Italy all the books were ready to be presented.

Tony presented presents also. He found Ziva a beautiful Star of David-type necklace. He found Abby a huge skull and crossbones necklace. He found a scaled down wood model of the Leaning Tower of Pisa for Gibbs. He got Ducky a book on Italian painters, their paintings, and their history. He gave Tim a very nice Italian suit. Tony felt Tim needed a really nice suit. And he gave Jimmy a very nice pair of Italian loafers. Jimmy had given Tony many compliments on his.

They were all excited by their scrapbooks and gifts. And Olivia's trip to Baltimore was delayed a few hours. The team took Tony and Olivia out to eat after work to welcome them home.

NICS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony was not due back to work until Monday. He and Olivia had come back a few days early. Tony had to take care of a few things. Just basic stuff, necessary things to get his life back to 'normal' before he went back. Tony was very busy with this stuff when his doorbell rang. Gibbs had shown up with beer and pizza.

Tony just smiled and moved aside so that Gibbs could enter. He sat the things down on Tony's coffee table. He then helped himself to one of the ice cold beers.

"Good to have you back Tony. You look…relaxed." Gibbs said, observing his friend.

Tony nodded as he opened the pizza box and selected a slice. "It was amazing. Olivia is…it was just so nice to be able to spend so much uninterrupted time with her. I learned a lot about my daughter."

Gibbs nodded. "From what she said, she's learned a lot about her father. The email she sent me…. It was…."

"I know. She let me read it before she sent it." Tony replied as he opened his beer and took a swallow.

"She is quite a young woman."

"That she is." Tony agreed. "She's…I feel like this was the first time I ever really got a chance to just spend time with her. It…she will be starting her own life soon. She'll…I'll never see her."

Gibbs shook his head. "It's just a part of life Tony. She…You got a late start in your relationship. You didn't get to see her grow. But in a lot of ways, what you got is better. You get a woman you can have a true, honest relationship with. You got to miss the diapers, curfews, and temper tantrums."

"Maybe I wanted all that, too."

Gibbs smiled. "Trust me, diapers stink. One time at diaper duty is enough. Temper tantrums only happen in public, the sole purpose of which are to embarrass the parent. Even when Kelly was little, I was getting horror stories from parents, our friends, who were going through the curfew thing. It was horrible. I wasn't looking forward to it." Gibbs sighed. "And yes, you will grow apart, just a little. She will want to get married. She will have kids. She will have new responsibilities. It's all a part of life. By the time she gets there, you will be ready for it. I promise."

Tony looked at Gibbs. "You have been watching, Dr. Phil." Tony concluded. "It's a good thing I came back when I did."

Tony felt a familiar sting at the back of his head when Gibbs walked past him to deposit his beer bottle in the recycle bin.

"Thank you, Boss." Tony said, turning to look at him. "Good to know you missed me."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**AN: Sorry I haven't written anything on this story in a while. I have been busy writing for my other favorite shows. But I'm back. I hope you enjoy. Jackie.**

"What?" Gibbs said, as he looked over at Tony. There were both on a plane to Massachusetts, heading to Harvard University.

Tony turned his head from the window and looked at Gibbs.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Gibbs asked. Tony had been very quiet pretty much the whole trip.

"Just…4 more years and she'll be an honest-to-goodness adult, a full-fledged member of the working class." Tony paused. "It's not that far away."

"And that makes you…old." Gibb surmised.

"Yeah." Tony said. "I'll be the father of a career woman. A few years ago I could not imagine me as a father at all, and now…."

"Kids grow up. You can't stop it. And it happens fast, whether you're there for it all or if you step into their lives at some point." Gibbs said speaking from experience. "One minute their babies, the next their walking, then…."

Tony nodded. "I get it. It just doesn't make it any easier."

"You've been a great dad, Tony." Gibbs stated.

"You think so?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"You're just …." Tony started.

Gibbs shook his head. "If you don't believe me, ask Olivia. Ask Jacob or Sally."

"Olivia thinks I'm a good dad?" Tony asked.

"She thinks you're an amazing dad." Gibbs confirmed.

Tony shook his head.

"Who do you think she talks about when she calls me? She's bragging on DaddyT."

"I tried."

Gibbs nodded. "That's all you can do. You make mistakes with your kids growing up. Even the great parents do. But you learn. You figure it out as you go along. It's a gamble. What works one kid may not work for another. But you do what you can. You teach them what you know. But most importantly you love them. You allow them to be whoever their going to be, and you accept that person for who she is."

Tony nodded. He had found since he had become a dad, Gibbs had been more talkative. He had been insightful even. And while neither of those words would be used by anyone else to describe Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony found them accurate. And he welcomed Gibbs advice and perspective.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I'm so glad you're here." Olivia said when she saw Tony and Gibbs waiting on her in front of her dorm. She hugged them both. "I saw so afraid the moving van would be late or would get lost. "Looks like everything's here." Olivia said as the moving men opened the back and started to unload her belongings.

"I thought we were here to serve as muscle." Tony said, flexing his bicep.

Olivia smiled and laughed. She shook her head. "I've got that taken care of, as you can see. I just wanted to see you. Beside Mom and DaddyJ are upstairs. Mom insisted on decorating my room and DaddyJ volunteered to be her muscle so I could spend a little time with you." She said to both Tony and Gibbs. "I'm going to be so busy. I already have things to do, class assignments, reading. I…I don't know when I'll get to come home. I don't know when I'll get to video chat. I wanted to take you out to dinner. Harvard is so much more…intense than I ever thought it would be."

"It is intense." Tony agreed. "Just make sure you find time to do other things. Join a sorority, something else. You can't think about law all the time."

Olivia nodded. "I know. I have looked into some things. I saw some clubs I might be interested in joining."

"Good." Tony replied. "And I will understand if I don't hear from you. I'll take a few words in an email or a picture."

"And Tony will share whatever he gets with me." Gibbs replied. "So, where are you taking us?"

"There is an excellent Chinese restaurant on campus. Everybody eats there. I thought we could try it." Olivia said, putting her arms around both Tony's and Gibbs' waist and led them to the restaurant.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Well, Baby Girl, that was excellent." Tony said as he laid his napkin on the table. He had been impressed by the food and the restaurant itself. "I don't remember linen napkins and tablecloths from my time here."

Olivia smiled. "Maybe you were just eating in wrong places."

Gibbs also had been surprised by the elegance, and he, too, had loved the food. "Thank you, Olivia. But, this…this is way too much. Let me pay for part." Gibbs said, getting out his wallet.

Olivia shook her head. "I have food vouchers, and my dorm has a kitchen. Mom and DaddyJ brought me a fridge and packed it with food. I'll be fine. I just wanted to spend some quality time with the two of you before the craziness ensues. Like I said, I'm not sure when I'll get to see or talk to you again."

The three of them stood, Tony left a tip, and they all left the restaurant.

"I'll be talking to Sallie and Jacob on a regular basis. They'll keep me informed, and I'll do the same." Tony said. "You just worry about doing well."

Gibbs nodded. "Make us proud."

"Absolutely." Olivia stated. "Let's go back to the dorm. I want to show you my room. Tomorrow we'll go for a tour of the campus and then we can take a tour of Cambridge, if you want." Olivia said, looking at the both of them.

"Sounds good…" Tony stated. "…but what about Jacob and Sallie?"

"Mom has to get back to school, classes and all." Olivia said. "DaddyJ has to get back to the restaurant. Plus, they have already been here for a couple days."

They walked in silence for a few moments, and then Olivia stopped. She looked up at Tony. "Am I ready for this?"

Tony nodded and smiled. "You're gonna be the best damned lawyer this school's ever seen."

Olivia ducked her head and smiled. "You have to say that."

Tony put his hand under her chin. He brought her face up so that he could look her in the eye. "No. I said it because I believe it. And I said it because I know you can do it."

"I love you, Dad." Olivia said, giving Tony a huge hug.

Tony hugged her back. "I love you too, Baby Girl."

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**AN: Sorry for the month between updates. I will try to do better next time. I also need to give you a 'tissue warning.' There could be tears with this one, I'm not sure. Either tears or tooth decay, maybe both. I'll let you decide. I want to thank you all, so much, for your continued support of me and this story. Thank you, also, for your alerts and comments. Jackie **

Olivia looked around her room. She had everything, she thought. She was one of the last to leave her dorm for the holiday. Her best friend, and neighbor, had left yesterday, right after her last exam. She was heading home to Arizona.

Olivia had done well her first semester. And that was partly because of her next door neighbor. It was nice to have a fellow law student so close. She didn't think the college intentionally arranged their housing like that, but she was grateful things had worked out between her and Angela. She had a study partner pretty much anytime she wanted one. Angela had also turned out to be a really good friend.

Olivia had not told anyone when she would be coming home for the Christmas holiday. She had wanted to surprise them all. She usually went home to Jacob and Sallie first. But this time she thought she would see her DaddyT first. She had her hands loaded down with presents when she stepped off the elevator on the third floor of the NCIS building.

McGee was the first to see her. A big grin spread across his face. "We have a visitor."

The rest of the team looked up to see Olivia approach. "Baby Girl!" Tony jumped up from his chair. He grabbed her bags to help relieve her of her load. He then took her rolling luggage and parked it beside his desk. "Olivia, you should have called I would have been glad to come and get you." Tony enveloped his daughter in a huge hug.

Olivia nodded. "I know. I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't want you to know when I was coming." She hugged the rest of the team too.

"Well, you got me." Tony admitted. "How were exams, your grades?"

"How long are you staying?" Gibbs asked, very surprised and happy to see his granddaughter.

"My grades are great, A's and B's, mostly B's. I would like to stay at least a week." Olivia stated. "But it depends." Olivia said smiling. "Are you willing to take in a stray?"

Tony put his arms around his daughter again. "You are not a stray. And I've already told you, you could come and live with me if you wanted."

"I have plenty of room." Gibbs offered. "You could stay with me as long as you want. Tony already practically lives there anyway."

Olivia nodded. She thanked them both.

Tony took Olivia around to all the departments. Olivia had gifts for a few of the people she had met at Tony's work. She had even gotten something for Director Vance's kids. She had met them once and had really, really liked both children very much.

Their last stops were, of course, Abby and Ducky. Abby let out a squeal when she saw Olivia. She gave her a huge hug and then bombarded her with questions about her grades and her holiday plans. Olivia answered all Abby's questions. Olivia then gave her her Christmas present. It was a charm bracelet with tiny skulls and crossbones between black and silver beads. Abby again squealed her delight and gave Olivia another hug.

Ducky was the last visit of the day. He was equally happy to see Olivia. Ducky gave his adopted niece a huge hug. He also asked about her classes and about how long she would be in town.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NICS

Olivia surveyed the table one more time. "Dad, Grampy, Hurry! They'll all be here soon." She said counting the place settings again to make sure they had enough.

Olivia had moved in with Gibbs for the time she would be in town. Tony moved in when she did. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with Olivia during her time in town over the break. She was now fussing over the table sitting she had set for the Christmas party she had talked Gibbs into hosting.

"It looks amazing, Baby…" Tony said as he brought in a couple dishes of steaming hot food. He sat them both down and kissed his daughter on the head. "…just amazing."

Gibbs came up from downstairs. He figured the best thing he could do while Tony and Olivia cooked was to get out of the way, so he went down to the basement. But now the wonderful smells from his kitchen were drawing him up.

"Smells really good, Olivia." Gibbs commented. "The table looks…." Gibbs shook his head. It looked like it belonged on the front of a magazine. Gibbs kissed her cheek. "I'll help Tony with the food."

Olivia nodded and they got all the food on the table just as the first quests arrived. Abby and Tim arrived together. They were each bearing gifts, as it was decided the gift exchange would happen, this year, at Gibbs' house. Ducky arrived next, then Ziva came in. She had a couple large boxes she was struggling with. Tony and Tim helped her out. They put her gifts, along with everyone else's under Gibbs' large tree. Jimmy arrived a few moments later. He had just left his mom's house and had raced against time and traffic to make it on time.

Olivia had made sure, ever since she had come into Gibbs' life a few years ago, that Gibbs had live, decorated, tree in his living room every year. That first year she had bought him miniature woodworking tool ornaments. The next year she had brought him silver bells because, well…she loved the song Silver Bells and she loved the sound of a bell ringing at Christmas. One year she had found tiny crime scene-type things. She assumed to promote one of the three CSI series that were on TV, she wasn't sure. But she liked the tiny crime scene tape and the tiny rubber gloves. There had even been a tiny labeled evidence bag with tiny evidence in it. She had really liked the set and had gotten it for Gibbs' tree. This year was really special and a lot more personal. She knew he would love what she had gotten him.

Tony smiled at his daughter as they watched everybody dig in and enjoy the meal. It was a traditional Italian meal. Tony and Olivia had made a variety of different dishes. Everyone was sure to get enough to eat. And they got the opportunity to sample dishes they may have never eaten before.

Everybody moved into the living room after the meal. Gibbs had built a fire in the fireplace. Not so much for warmth, they were having a relatively mild winter this year, but to add to the 'Christmas' feel. It added a nice cozinessto the evening. Everyone just sat and sipped their 'spiced' eggnog for a few moments. They were enjoying the moment and enjoying each other's company.

Tony finally broke the silence. "Well, it's about that time." He said putting on a Santa hat. "I think our special guest should open the first present."

Tony's gift was first. He handed it to Olivia. "Thank you, Daddy." Olivia said as she ripped the paper. Olivia pulled out the leather bounded brief case with the initials ODM embossed on it. She beamed. "Daddy, I love it." She admired the case.

"I know you can't use it yet. But soon…." Tony replied.

Olivia nodded. "It's great."

Gibbs present was next. He, Ducky, Tim, and Jimmy had decided to pool their money. They had gotten her gift cards to several restaurants and theaters around the university. They also put some money into her college account to help pay for her books for the next semester.

Olivia was overwhelmed by their generosity. She thanks them all, profusely, for their gifts.

Abby found her gift quite by accident. She looked around for things that had to do with Italy. She knew how much Olivia had truly enjoyed her trip and wanted to give her something that would be a good reminder. Abby had found an Italian cookbook. She then found it, a charm bracelet. Its charms were tourist attractions in Italy. Abby immediately brought it. She fingered the charms on the bracelet that Olivia had bought her as Olivia opened her gift.

Olivia grinned. "Were we on the same wave length or what?"

Abby nodded. "I hope you love yours as much as I do mine."

Olivia nodded. "I'm afraid to wear it. I don't want to lose any of the charms."

Tony took one of the large boxes. He shook it a little before handing it over. But it was very light, and it didn't rattle. Tony didn't know what to think.

"Thank you, Ziva." Olivia said, reading the tag, just before she opened the box. She pulled out a huge stuffed black teddy bear wearing a red ribbon. Olivia looked at Ziva, a little puzzled by the gift.

Ziva looked at her partner. She noticed the tears in his eyes before she spoke. "Tony told me the one thing he really missed with you was getting to buy you a teddy bear." She sneaked another look at him before she continued. "He said every little girl should get a teddy bear from their daddy. But he thought now, you were too old for teddy bears, and he was too embarrassed to give you one." Ziva paused. "He pointed this particular one out to me one day when we were downtown working. I decided to go back and get it. It is really from Tony. He picked it out. I just delivered it."

Olivia hugged the bear. "Thank you, Ziva." She managed. She then turned to Tony. "I will never get too old for a teddy bear from my daddy."

Tony looked at his daughter, smiled and wiped his eyes. He made a mental note to find a special 'thank you' gift for Ziva. He smiled at his partner and mouthed 'thank you.'

Ziva nodded.

All the rest of the presents were quickly opened. But Olivia still had a few surprises. She had already given everybody a present. But she had some more special presents she had wanted to give to them here, at their special diner. She had managed to take individual picture with every member of the team. She had asked Tony to take the pictures so that they were not aware their pictures were being taken. She had then printed the pictures and framed them. She now gave them all their individual pictures. The team was, indeed, surprised by the pictures. They truly had no idea. They were all pleasantly surprised to have mementos of those special moments.

Olivia spent the rest of her time at Tony's at the Naval Yard. Tony had arranged for her to visit the JAG and to sit in on some of their cases. She had been allowed to watch their process. The time flew by and soon, it was time to leave for Baltimore.

"So…what about the J-A-G?" Tony asked her the day of her departure.

"It's…interesting. I would love to come back, maybe over the summer, and spend a little more time. Oh…and dad…there's something I forgot to tell you." Olivia said, hesitatingly.

"What is that?" Tony asked.

"There's this boy…He's my age…his name's Kevin. He's…."

"Boy? There is no boy…" Tony started. "There is no boy. You are not allowed to date until you're 30. We discussed this."

Olivia looked at him. "No, you discussed. I listened." Olivia paused when the announcement came on announcing her bus. "I've gotta go."

"How can you forget to tell me about a person, a whole, living, breathing person?" Tony asked.

"Dad, I gotta go." Olivia hugged Tony and started off towards her bus. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Baby Girl." Tony replied. "And there is no boy, remember…no dating till you're 30."

"You sound like DaddyJ."

"He's a smart man." Tony replied. "And I can drive you."

"I'm a grown woman. You both need to let me go." Olivia stated. "I will be fine on the bus, and it's too far for you to drive." She hugged him again, tighly.

"When do I have to…? No…when will I _get_ to meet this young man?"

"Over the summer."

"What's his last name?"

"You are not going to run a background check on him. I'm not going to tell you." Olivia stated.

"Is he a law student?

"I'm not telling." Olivia replied.

"Does he live in your dorm?" Tony said, at this moment he really, really hated the idea of co-ed dorms. "Does he live on campus?"

Olivia shook her head.

"What type of car does he drive?

"You're not getting anything out of me." Olivia stated.

"I just want to find out about the young man my daughter is dating." Tony said sincerely.

"Than do like most people would do, talk to him."

"In 5 months?" Tony asked.

"In 5 months."

"I can't wait 5 months."

"You're gonna have to." Olivia kissed him on the cheek and then turned to leave.

"I'm liking this 'age 30 thing' better and better. I just want you to know." Tony said to her retreating back.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**AN: I know Tony will not be able to wait months to meet or find out about Kevin. I thought I would do a little 'intermediate' chapter, with Tony trying to find out things about who Olivia is dating. I am not an IM'er so I'm sure some of the responses I have here are too long to be sent. (I'm guessing there is a 'character' limit.) At any rate, I want it to be cute, sweet, and funny. I hope it reads that way. **

**(Olivia's responses will be in **_**Italics.**_**)**

**Also, thanks so much for your responses to the last chapter. My computer is running extra slow. So, I will just say a big THANK YOU to all my reviewers and alerters. Your support is greatly appreciated.**

Tony had been IM'ing Olivia on and off since she had returned to Harvard.

_I think it's illegal for a daddy to grill his daughter._

…just asking questions, BabyGirl….just asking questions.

_I don't want you doing background checks on him or causing him any trouble. I like this guy._

I have a right to know who my daughter is dating.

_But you won't just stop at 'knowing who he is.' You won't stop until you have all his tax returns back until the first year he started work._

If that's what it takes…I am trying to find out his character.

_You knowing he worked at a MickyD's for two years at minimum wage is going to tell you about his character?_

Sure, it tells me he's willing to start small and work his way up.

_You're reaching here._

I just want to know that he's right for you. I want to know that he is good to you. I want to him to know if he hurts you, I will hunt him down and make him regret it.

_Dad!_

This is hard for me.

_I get that._

I'm not sure that you do.

_I know you feel bad about missing out on part of my life. I understand. But that can't be changed. And I love our relationship just the way it is. You shouldn't feel bad about missing anything, because I don't feel like you did. I think you're getting the better end of the deal. Believe it or not, I was a brat. I was stubborn. I was told, much later, I got it after my biological father._

…vicious rumor…

_You've made up anytime we've lost by giving me your total, complete acceptance. You've given me another granddad, who I love dearly. And you've given me a great extended family. I'm very lucky. When I first started looking for you, I was so sure you would just be angry at being betrayed and reject me. That's why it took me so long to talk to you. But the guy that mom liked. The one she fell for…he's the guy I saw. He's the one who made up for all of it the first time he pulled me into his arms and told me he loved me._

I do love you.

_I love you, too._

So I'm waiting?

_You're waiting._

No playing 20 Questions?

_Nope. Took that trip…called my travel agent and asked for a refund of the purchase price._

Baby…?

_I just want you to meet him. Get to know him. Just…give him a chance, for me. I'm not saying I'll marry him. And there may even be a few more after him. He's important to me._

Okay.

_What does that mean?_

That means I won't look up his tax returns from the time he worked at MickyD's.

_And you'll…?_

I can't make any promises on anything else.

_Fair enough. Gotta go, got mountains of homework. Love you._

I love you, too, BabyGirl.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"No, Tony!" Gibbs replied for the 10th time. "I will not help you spy on your daughter."

"But I need your security level clearance to…." Tony pleaded.

"No!" Gibbs replied. "Not gonna happen."

"How did you even…?" Tony asked.

"Olivia called me. She told me about the…conversation you two had the other night." Gibbs explained.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Tony pouted.

"Olivia's." Gibbs stated. "You need to let her have this. She's dated a few boys. This is just one you found out about. This one is special, obviously. He has to be for her to want you to get to know him." Gibbs paused. "Don't go playing 'bad cop' with this guy or he is going to run, and you are going to lose your daughter."

Tony considered what Gibbs said. And he was right. If Tony went into this with all guns blazing he would chase Kevin away. And he would lose his daughter in the process.

Tony nodded. "Okay, I'll wait. I'll take it slow. But…I'm not really sure I know how to do that." Tony paused. "I mean, of course, I knew she dated. She's a pretty girl. I just, since she doesn't live with me…I didn't have to hear about it. I didn't have to think about it."

Gibbs watched Tony pace.

"I don't know how to react around this kid, Gibbs. I mean, they are both adults. I…." Tony shook his head.

"She needs more of a friendly ear, less of a father." Gibbs explained. "You're at the part of the relationship, now, that you really get to see the kind of person your child has grown up to be. You get to develop almost a friendship with them. You're still her father. But now you move from discipline to listening and offering advice."

"Sounds like the better part of the deal."

Gibbs nodded. "In a lot of ways it is."

"Olivia is a bright, wonderful woman and I just need to let her go…a little." Tony reasoned.

"Just a little."

"It's hard." Tony replied.

"Letting go is not supposed to be easy, especially when you haven't had her whole life to hang on." Gibbs agreed.

"Jacob and Sallie did a hell of a job raising her." Tony stated.

Gibbs nodded. "You were pretty special to Sallie for her to keep up with you, for her to encourage Olivia to find you. It takes a special kind of strength to do that. It would have been a lot easier for Sallie just to close the door on that part of Olivia's life."

Tony sat down on Gibbs staircase and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Guess so? She would have missed out on a great dad and an awesome grandpa."

"I don't know if I can wait 4 more months." Tony confessed.

"Who says we have to?" Gibbs replied. He reasoned he was almost as anxious as Tony to meet Kevin. "A dad and a grandpa can't make a surprise visit?"

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"I can't believe this." Olivia replied as she and Kevin walked to their next class. "I can't believe those two."

Olivia quickly recognized the two men approaching her.

"Kevin, I'll talk to you later." Olivia said.

He looked at Olivia. He could tell he was being dismissed. "Olivia, what's going on?"

Olivia shook her head. "Trust me. The only thing you want to be doing right now is leaving."

Kevin nodded and quickly left her side taking another path to his next class.

Olivia stood and waited on the two men.

"Was that him?" Tony said as soon as he met up with her.

"I can't believe you two." Olivia stated, hands on hips, very angry.

Tony and Gibbs seemed genuinely surprised at her reaction.

"I can't come to see my daughter."

Olivia nodded, still angry. "Yes. But you didn't come to see your daughter. You came to scope out her boyfriend."

"I figured…while I was here…." Tony smiled, trying to defuse the situation. It didn't help.

"And what was your part in all this?" Olivia asked Gibbs. "Were you his sidekick?"

It got Gibbs' dander up to be called a sidekick, but he held his tongue. "No." was all he managed to say.

"I can't believe the two of you! I told you. I promised you, that you would get to meet him in a few months. But you couldn't wait…" Olivia shook her head, still angry. "You just couldn't!" She glared at the both of them, and then she stormed off.

"That went well." Tony replied, watching his daughter leave.

Then a second later Tony was walking away, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?"

"All I know, DiNozzo, is that you owe me for a plane ticket." Gibbs replied.

Tony stared at Gibbs. "Whose idea was this 'failed' mission in the first place?" Tony reminded Gibbs.

"You didn't have to come."

"I couldn't have you going all 'Commando' on the boy, Gibbs." Tony replied.

Gibbs smiled. "I would have been gentle."

Tony stared at his boss. "You don't know the meaning of the word."

After another moment of silence…. "Oww! Stop doing that!

TBC

**END NOTE: This is the first time I have ever written Olivia mad at her father. We'll see how it plays out in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Jackie**


	46. Chapter 46

Childhood Lost

Chapter 46

Olivia didn't stop walking until she got back to her dorm room. Her roommate was still in class so she slammed her door and fell onto her bed. She was still fuming until her eyes fell on the picture she had of her, Tony and Gibbs, the three of them standing together, their arms around each other. It had been taken on Gibbs's deck during her first year at Ohio State. Gibbs had invited them all over for a party. She dug her cellphone out of her backpack.

"Dad…?" Olivia asked as soon as Tony answered the phone.

"Yeah, Baby." Tony replied.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Olivia." Tony could tell she was crying. "You're a grown woman. I just…."

"No, it's not." Olivia stated. "I wasn't trying to keep anything from you."

"I know, Baby." Tony said, hating to hear her cry.

"Where are you? Can you stay?" Olivia asked. "Kevin is out of class at 4 p.m. We'll meet you at that Chinese restaurant we went to the first time you came here."

"Olivia…you don't have to…."

"You and Grampy were just being…you and Grampy." Olivia said. "I did want you to meet him. I do want you to meet him. I just…I wanted to make sure he was going to be a part of my life for a while. I needed this semester to make sure."

"Baby…if you still need time…." Tony said, leaving it open for her to make that decision.

"No." Olivia said, shaking her head, even though Tony couldn't see her. "Are you still here? Please tell me you're not gone already."

Olivia hoped and prayed that they were not headed back to the airport.

"We're still here, Baby." Tony reassured her.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

A few hours later, the 4 of them were sitting at the Chinese restaurant on campus. Kevin Lee Moore sat quietly after being introduced to the two men sitting at the table with Olivia. He shifted, uncomfortably, in his seat. The older, gray-haired man seemed to be peering into his soul. The younger man, obviously Olivia's father, from the green eyes and the brown hair, was harder to read. He had an amused expression on his face. Kevin knew what the two of them did for a living, and to say he was a little intimidated would have been a true understatement. He could not help but wonder if he was the one being served up for dinner.

Olivia took note of Kevin's discomfort. She took his hand and held it under the table.

Tony saw Olivia's action. He smiled broader. "Kevin, we don't bite." He paused. "Well, actually, Gibbs does. But only if you poke him with a stick."

Gibbs glared at Tony, in lieu of a head slap.

Kevin looked at Olivia, who was also glaring at her father. Kevin wasn't sure what to do. He squeezed Olivia's hand tightly.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Kevin, we couldn't wait to meet you. It's been a long two months…"

"…and our curiosity got the better of us." Tony said, finishing Gibbs' statement. "She's my girl." He said simply.

Kevin nodded, feeling a little more relaxed. He smiled. "She was the tallest, prettiest girl in class." Kevin replied, talking about the first day he had met her. "I doubt many people wear a basketball uniform to a corporate law class. That really got my attention. She…she said she was late from practice and didn't have time to change. She had her hair in a ponytail and a towel around her neck, carrying her backpack."

Tony looked amused. "Leave it to my girl to make an entrance."

Olivia ducked her head and blushed. "I didn't do it on purpose.

Gibbs sighed. "You're just like your dad, Olivia. That's the story of Tony's life."

The rest of the evening was nothing at all like Kevin had imagined it might be. Of course, given Tony's and Gibbs' occupations, Kevin had scenarios of a small, cold, bare room in a police station with a bright light bulb shining in his eyes. But the conversation with a lot lighter. Kevin didn't feel like he was being interrogated. Though he did feel, by the end, that Gibbs and Tony had enough information to write his life story, if they had wanted to.

"I've got a basketball game tomorrow night…." Olivia offered as they were leaving the restaurant.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. "We'd love to come." Tony answered for the both of them.

"I'm really am sorry…about what happened earlier." She looked at both Tony and Gibbs. "You both know I wasn't trying to keep anything from you, don't you?"

Tony and Gibbs nodded.

"Good." She said, hugging them both.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The game had been amazing. Just being back in the auditorium full of people brought back the good old days for Tony. He smiled as he and Gibbs found their seats. Tony could remember the anxious moments just before the game started. He remembered, fondly, how it felt to be a part of a team. He remembered how it felt to have the crowd cheering for him. He had always loved hearing the roar of the crowd before he ran out onto the court. He hoped that Olivia found the same enjoyment in all that stuff that he had.

Tony and Gibbs were on their feet for the majority of the game. As Olivia made lay-up after lay-up and shot free-throw after free throw. The other team was tough, but Olivia seemed to have no trouble getting around them and making shots. By the time halt-time arrived the home team was up by 5 points. At the end of the game, Harvard had a 10-point win.

"There's my girl." Tony said as Olivia immerged from the locker room. He and Gibbs had sat waited for Olivia to shower and change.

"Great game." Gibbs stated.

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for all those ponytails out there…" Tony stated. "…I would have thought I was watching a bunch of guys play. I had no idea that women athletes were so…brutal. That girl who got hit in the face…."

"Yeah," Olivia said, showing them her elbow. "…I think I'll have a bruise in the morning."

"That was you?" Gibbs asked.

Olivia nodded. "It was an accident, and she's fine. Her coach checked her out. She is going to a doctor, just in case, though."

"You were great, by the way." Tony said, hugging his daughter.

Gibbs agreed. "And I'm not even a big fan of basketball."

TBC

END NOTES: I loved the idea of Olivia walking into corporate law class in her basketball jersey and shorts. It just makes a great, funny picture. Also, I am not sure if Gibbs likes basketball or not, so I made him not like it. Also, I will address Kevin's, Gibbs' amd Tony's conversation in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed.


	47. Chapter 47

Childhood Lost

Chapter 48

Tony and Gibbs had returned to D.C. the day after their diner with Kevin. Now, in Gibbs' basement, they found themselves discussing the young man.

"So, what do you think, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, he's clean, no priors, last speeding ticket was about 3 months ago." Tony replied.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Tony sighed.

"What?"

"I liked him." Tony admitted.

"And that's a bad thing?"

Tony just looked at him and shrugged, looking deflated.

Gibbs smiled. "You're not the typical Italian, bad-ass, father-in-law."

Tony grinned. "Not even the 'sleeping with the fishes….'"

"No." Gibbs stated. "And I think that was implied…by me."

Tony nodded and smiled.

"What?" Gibbs asked, seeing Tony struggle.

"She's going to graduate, get married and have kids." Tony lamented.

"It's not happening tomorrow."

"No," Tony agreed. "But it is going to happen…sooner than later."

Gibbs sat down on the steps beside him.

"She's not ready for that. I'm not ready for it." Tony said, sounding perfectly miserable.

"Girls are practically born dreaming of their wedding day. What they'll wear…all that." Shannon had been cutting out pictures from bridal magazines for years. She…it's what girls do." Gibbs replied. "I was just the last piece of the puzzle."

"What if I'm not ready for all this?" Tony asked.

Gibbs put his arm around Tony's shoulders. "You don't have to be. Olivia will be ready enough for the both of you. She has a good head on her shoulders. She'll pick the right man to share her life with. All we have to do is be happy for her and support her in that."

Tony didn't look convinced. "He answered all my questions. He was nice, polite. I just…."

"You were expecting a kid."

"Yeah." Tony admitted.

"And you got a young, mature adult."

"Exactly." Tony replied. "I was so wanting to do the 'good cop,' 'bad cop' routine." Tony said, grinning.

Gibbs shook his head and smiled.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"So, what did you think?" Olivia asked.

Tony smiled even though Olivia couldn't see him over phone. "I liked him."

"That surprises you?"

"Well…yeah." Tony admitted. "The first guy you…."

"I've dated other guys." Olivia stated.

"I'm your dad. I don't need to know that."

Olivia laughed.

"And I was going to say the first guy you introduced me to."

"I like him too, Dad. He means a lot to me." Olivia admitted.

"I can tell."

"So…."

"He answered all my questions. I didn't even get to do my Godfather impression or play good cop/bad cop." Tony replied.

Olivia laughed again.

"He seems like a good guy."

"He is, Dad." Olivia replied.

"So…do I start calling him 'son-in-law?'" Tony paused. "Mrs. Olivia Burke?"

"Hey! Whoa! We aren't there yet. I still have to graduate, get a job." Olivia said. "I'm in no hurry, trust me."

"That's good to know, Baby Girl." Tony said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I will always be your Baby Girl. No matter how old I get, who I marry, or how many children I have." Olivia declared.

"This is hard."

"I know, Dad. I know." Olivia stated. "But you have to let me do this. You have to let me grow up."

"I love you, so much." Tony said. "You're already hundreds of miles away. Isn't that enough?"

Olivia smiled, even though Tony couldn't see her. "I need to grow up. I need to have my own life."

Tony sighed. "I know you do. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

TBC

**END NOTES: Hey, everybody. This chapter came out to be a lot shorter than I thought it would. I will try to post another chapter again soon. Thanks for your continued support and reviews. Jackie**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**AN: First of all, this is not a crossover chapter/story, even though Olivia and Tony are going to New York City. There are those of you who will immediately understand what I am talking about here. For the rest of you, don't worry, it's not important and won't affect the story.**

"Is she going to like it?" Tony said. He had no idea what to do for a Christmas present for Olivia and now she was due to arrive at NCIS any minute.

"She will love it, Tony. I would love it. It is a great present." Ziva replied. Thinking his insecurity was annoying and sweet at the same time.

"Who wouldn't love a trip to The Big Apple?" Tim chimed in.

Gibbs and Ziva nodded.

"I guess you're right." Tony sighed. "It's just this is her first break home from Harvard Law. I just wanted to do something very, very special for her."

"This is beyond special, Tony." Abby replied.

"I concur, Dear Boy." Ducky replied.

"Awesome gift, Tony." Jimmy said, echoing the sentiment.

They had all come up to see Olivia and to see her reaction to Tony's gift.

"It's not better than Italy." Tony replied.

"It doesn't matter where you go, just spend some time with her." Gibbs said.

"And do not spend all your time in the hotel room ordering off the room service menu." Ziva added.

Tony smiled and blushed slightly. "You guys know me too well."

The elevator bell dinged. The all looked in that direction to see who was arriving on their floor. Olivia stepped off, seconds later.

Tony greeted his daughter with a huge hug, which she returned. "It just seems like it's been so long since you and Grampy were out to see me."

Tony nodded and hugged her again.

Olivia hugged and spoke to them all. Then she got to her Grampy. She stood, hugging him for a long time. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Gibbs replied.

Abby looked at Olivia. "Please don't tell me you've gotten even taller."

Olivia shook her head and smiled. "It's the heels." She said, pointing to her feet. "I used to hate wearing them until I realize that some of the lawyers were intimidated by my height." She grinned. "I wear them all the time now."

"Lawyers…?" Jimmy asked. _Wasn't it a little early for internships?_ He thought.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "I know what you're thinking. But it was more like a field trip I did for extra credit. We got to follow an attorney of our choosing from one of the law offices in the city. I was taller than almost everybody there. It's amazing how intimidating a little height can be for some people."

"Well Baby, you're not exactly dressed for what I had in mind." Tony admitted taking in her business attire.

Olivia nodded. "Today was our last day of mock court for the semester. Then I had to wait for a professor to post her grades. I just…I got started a lot later then I had planned. Then I had to rush or I would have missed my flight."

"Kevin did not come with you?" Ziva asked, just realizing that he was not there.

Olivia shook her head. "He's with his family in Kentucky. We're going to see each other for a few days before classes begin again."

Olivia looked at her dad, her green eyes shining. "What do you have in mind that I am not appropriately dressed for?" She asked eagerly.

Tony just smiled.

"What is it?" Olivia asked. "Don't I get a hint?"

Tony still didn't speak.

"Do you all know?" Olivia asked them all.

None spoke, but they were all smiling.

"Fine." Olivia said, pouting just a little. "But this had better be good."

"You're gonna love it." Abby replied.

"Dad! Olivia pleaded, the suspense was killing her.

"Just to and get changed." Tony said. "We have somewhere we need to be."

"So…you're not going to tell me?" Olivia asked.

"Go and get changed. We still have a lot to do." Tony said.

Olivia looked at him for a moment before she went off to the bathroom.

Tony waited until she was out of earshot before he spoke again. "We'll be gone for about a week. Boss, thanks for taking care of the presents Olivia brought. Olivia wants to have Christmas with you guys at Gibb's house when we get back."

They all nodded.

"We're gonna have to head for the airport as soon as we leave here. It'll take an hour to get through security." Tony reasoned.

"When are you going to tell her where you're going?" Tim asked.

"We were all kind of hoping you would tell her here." Abby said, hoping that that revelation would not spoil his plans.

Tony nodded. He had already planned on telling her in the office. He knew that they all wanted to see her reaction.

Olivia came back to the bullpen dressed in jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes. "You're still not going to tell me anything?" She asked Tony.

Tony handed her an envelope.

Olivia looked at him for a moment, before she opened the envelope. She looked at the contents then looked at him again.

"New York?!" Olivia looked at Tony. "We're going to New York! Really?"

Olivia had always wanted to visit the city. At least once in her life, now she was going to get the chance. She threw herself at her father, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, guys." Olivia said, thanking everybody.

"Actually Olivia, this was all your dad." Gibbs revealed.

"Thank you, so much." Olivia said, hugging her dad again.

"We'll be gone for a week. But we've got to go the airport, right now." Tony said, grabbing their bags. "Or we aren't going to make our flight."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony and Olivia's plane touched down a few hours later. Tony and Olivia hailed a cab and headed to the hotel almost immediately. Tony had already made reservations for two adjoining rooms in a nice Manhattan hotel.

"Very nice, Dad." Olivia stated as she opened the door and walked into her father's room through the connecting door.

"You like?" Tony said, throwing his suitcase onto one of the queen-sized beds in the room.

"Awesome." Olivia said, opening the curtains and taking in the view. "Love the view."

Tony joined her at the window. "Well, there'll be nothing to see tonight. What do you say we take advantage of room service?"

Olivia nodded. She lay down on one of the beds in Tony's room. She grabbed the menu off the bedside table and opened it up. "…sounds good."

Tony and Olivia enjoyed a nice meal then they retired early. They planned on getting up early to begin their exploration of New York City.

They hit all the standard tourist sites: the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, the various museums, and Central Park. They even took in a Broadway show. They then got to the places Tony knew, the places from his childhood that he remembered. They find some of the best hole-in-the-all eateries. They also found some other smaller, more interesting places most tourists don't bother with. And, of course, for Olivia, a trip to NYC HAD to include a shopping trip. She spent almost one whole day dragging Tony from store to store. He didn't mind though. He gladly served as her coat rack and her 'fashion critic' as she tried on clothes.

The week passed quickly and before long they were on the plane back to Washington, D.C. Tony and Olivia loaded their bags into Tony's car. He had taken the chance and left it at the airport. They got in and headed to Gibbs' house.

"So…" Tony said, looking at Olivia as they drove. "…how was it?"

Olivia smiled. "Are you kidding? It was awesome."

Tony fell silent. He too her hand and squeezed it.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"My Baby Girl is going to be a lawyer." Tony stated and sighed.

"Yep, and when I make the Supreme Court, you can still call me Baby Girl." Olivia said, squeezing his hand.

He looked at her again and laughed.

"Thanks, so much, for the trip." Olivia said. "I loved it. As you know, I'd always wanted to go to New York." Olivia paused. "But…you know what the best part of that whole trip was?

Tony glanced over. "When was that?"

"That first night we arrived, in the hotel room. We ordered room service and we just…we talked. We talked about everything. I loved that. I loved being able to just talk. I guess Mom and Jacob get so bogged down in trying to solve whatever problems I have. They don't really just sit and listen. And I don't always need somebody to solve my problems. I can do that myself. I just need somebody to listen to me. Just…hear me. And you did that. Thank you."

Tony just smiled at his daughter. He didn't' trust himself to speak.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony and Olivia arrived at Gibbs house just a few moments later. Tony thought it strange that the house was dark. He had called Gibbs before they had left New York to tell him when their plane would be arriving.

"Well, Baby Girl, it looks like the team caught a case. I…I guess we could go back to my place. I'll just call Gibbs and plan something for tomorrow."

Olivia started up the stairs. "Well, while we're here, we can at least drop off the presents."

Tony stood for a moment and debated. He then went back to the car and got the rest of the presents they had brought.

Olivia waited for him at the front door. She then opened the door and started to walk in. She was momentarily blinked when someone inside turned on the lights. Olivia and Tony stood in surprise in the door way as they looked into the smiling faces of Team Gibbs.

"For the record, DiNozzo, I wanted no part of this surprise thing." Gibbs said in lieu of a hello.

"Good to see you too, Gibbs." Tony said, grinning.

"It was my idea." Abby said as she rushed to hug Tony and Olivia. "We missed you guys so much. It's been a long week. Papa Bear has been even more grouchy than usual."

"I heard that." Gibbs said from across the room.

"See what I mean." Abby whispered.

Olivia went over to Gibbs and gave him a big hug. "There's nothing wrong with Grampy. He just missed his granddaughter."

"That's right." Gibbs said smiling and hugging her back.

Tony and Olivia hugged and greeted everybody else and then they all sat down for a meal. Everybody had agreed to prepare a dish beforehand and bring it over to Gibbs house.

Then they got to the main event, the gift giving. Olivia gave them each a picture of her and Tony standing on one of the ferry boats, with the Statue of Liberty in the background. It made for a beautiful picture. She had bought some very nice frames and had wrapped each present herself.

Tony bought Gibbs a case of bourbon, the good stuff. It was on order and should arrive in a few days. He had gotten Abby a black gothic cross, with matching ring and bracelet. Abby loved it. Ducky got a book on Scotland, a book of Scottish tales. Jimmy got a signed NY Yankees jersey. Tony knew he was a huge fan. Tony found Ziva a beautiful, delicate, gold necklace and matching earring with the Star of David on them. He had a little trouble with knowing what to get Tim. He was not an easy person to buy for. So he brought Tim a ticket to a D.C. Technology Fair coming in the next year. He knew Tim would love to be among the first to see and experiment with the newest gadgets and technology.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she rested her head on her dad's shoulder.

"For what?" Tony asked.

"Everything." Olivia replied.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**AN: Thank you 'guest' for your suggestion, and you're right, Tony does have a dangerous job…enough said.**

Olivia jumped out of bed. She was going to be late, and she still had to shower. She didn't hear her phone ring and she didn't check it. She just threw it into her backpack after she had gotten dressed and ready. She headed off to class.

Gibbs had called and couldn't get anyone. Now Tim was calling, but having no luck. They had both told Olivia to call them as soon as she could. Neither one wanted to give Olivia this type of news over the phone.

Olivia finally got a chance to look at her phone after her second class of the day. She had 4 missed messages and many, many missed calls. She recognized the numbers. She called Gibbs' number back.

"Grampy?" Olivia asked. "What's going on? You guys have been trying to get me?"

"Yeah, Baby." Gibbs replied. "You need to get here as soon as you can."

Olivia felt like she was going to be sick. Her stomach was in knots. "What…What is it?"

"You need to get here, Olivia." Gibbs said, he really, really didn't want to have to tell her something like this over the phone.

"Grampy…Grampy...Please…please just tell me what it is." Olivia pleaded. "I can handle it." She knew it was bad. She couldn't stop the tears that were beginning to flow.

Gibbs didn't say anything. He was trying to decide what to say.

"I need to…just tell me how badly he's hurt." Olivia asked, referring to Tony. She waited, afraid of the answer.

Gibbs sighed. "It's bad, Baby Girl. It's really bad."

"Is he going to make it?" Olivia asked her blood running cold at the mere idea of having to ask the question. She wiped her tears.

Gibbs hesitated before he spoke. "He's strong, Olivia. He's overcome a lot in the past. He'll make it through this."

Olivia had her answer. She hung up the phone with Gibbs. She then raced to her dorm room and packed. She sent out a mass email to friends and teachers regarding what had happened and where she would be. She then booked a flight to Washington D.C.

Olivia landed in D.C. hours later. She grabbed a cab and raced to the hospital. Gibbs had offered to meet her at the airport. But she knew he really didn't want to leave Tony, and she knew the rest of the team wouldn't either. She decided just to call a cab and have it ready when she got off the plane. She carried her bags into the ICU waiting room after checking at the main desk at the hospital to find out where Tony was located.

Olivia dropped her bags and ran to her grandfather. The tears started in earnest again when she saw the worried look on his face. "Is he…?"

"He's resting." Gibbs said. "He came through the surgery well. He is still unconscious, but he is going to make a full recovery."

"What happened, exactly?" Olivia asked. The rest of the team had crowded around them now and they were all waiting to greet Olivia. She hugged them all as she talked to Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head. "That's not…." He said, not wanting to go into detail.

Olivia shook her head. "He's my father…my daddy. It is important, and I need to know."

"Baby…." Gibbs started.

"You can't protect me, Grampy." Olivia replied. She was anxious to see her father and couldn't understand why Gibbs was stalling. "I am his next of kin, Grampy. I can ask anything I want of the doctors and nurses." She said, and then her toned softened. "But I would rather hear it from you."

"He's just…" Gibbs decided to tell her. "He was shot…in the chest. They removed the bullet. I want to prepare you for what you are about to see." Gibbs said. "He's just…he's very still and very quiet. Not, at all, like the Tony you know."

Olivia nodded and she and Gibbs walked into Tony's room. Olivia just looked at Tony for a moment. The only things making any noise, at all, in the room were a heart monitor and a ventilator. The machines made Tony look so small. He looked vulnerable, and Olivia didn't like seeing him like that. She went over to the bed and slipped her hand into his.

"He's not hurting is he?" Olivia asked, looking up at Gibbs. There were tears in her eyes and her voice was cracking. "I mean he's on enough pain medicine."

Gibbs nodded. "Tony is in a medically-induced coma. He is on enough medicine to stop the pain and to knock him out so that his body can heal." Gibbs explained. "They will bring him out in a few days."

Olivia nodded, looking down at her father. She stroked his cheek with her other hand. She then bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Daddy, it's your Baby Girl. I love you so much. I'll be right here when you wake up." Olivia said wiping away her tears. She then drew a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down.

Olivia rarely left her father's side. She had been able to bring her laptop into the room. She had asked permission first, unsure if it would interfere with the machines Tony had attached to his body. They assured her it would not. She spent her time working on her college assignments. Not that she could really concentrate on that stuff. She found herself spending most of her time holding Tony's hand and willing him to open his eyes.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Grampy?!" Olivia said from her side of Tony's bed.

Olivia had been holding Tony's hand for a couple of hours. It had been 5 hours since the doctors had reduced Tony's medication so that he could wake up. It was now just a waiting game to see exactly when that would be.

"What is it, Baby?" Gibbs asked, getting up from his chair and coming over to her side of the bed.

"I felt his fingers move." Olivia said. She was smiling, tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

Olivia nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Gibbs put his arms around his granddaughter and hugged her tightly.

"They moved again." Olivia said, excited. "Daddy?"

"Baby Girl, we can't push him on this. He needs to wake up in his own time." Gibbs said.

Olivia nodded. She squeezed his hand tightly. "But he is coming back?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, he is."

Gibbs then excused himself he went out into the hall to alert the nurses at the desk. He then placed several calls to alert the team. By the time he went back into the room Tony was trying to open his eyes. Olivia was encouraging him, talking quietly to him and holding his hand.

Tony opened his eyes, but he seemed unable to focus and he seemed to be in pain. He also seemed very restless.

Olivia moved back away from the bed, dropping Tony's hand, afraid she had done or said something to hurt or upset him.

Gibbs shook his head, knowing exactly what Olivia was thinking. "Now that Tony's awake, they are just going to have to adjust his medication. That's all this is. The doctor will be in in a few minutes. He's look Tony over and then they will put him on something to ease his pain. I promise."

Olivia nodded, but she was unable to take her eyes off of Tony, though he did seem to be a lot less restless. She went back over to the bed and slipped her hand, once again, into his.

This time Tony seemed to focus. He saw his daughter and recognized her, though she could see the pain on his face. And while he had managed to stifle the groans, a few still escaped.

"My baby girl." Tony said, haltingly.

"Hi, Daddy." Olivia replied, stroking his cheek.

"…love…you." Tony replied.

"I love you, too." Olivia replied as Tony's doctor and a nurse entered the room. "Dad, I've got too…."

Tony tightened his grip on Olivia's hand, knowing what she was going to tell him. He didn't want her to leave.

Olivia looked at the doctor and he got the message. "You are welcome to stay. You both are…" The doctor said, referring to her and Gibbs. "But I will be looking at his wound. If you're the least bit queasy…."

Olivia nodded. She didn't know how she would handle seeing the wound, so she sat down in the chair she had placed beside Tony's bed. Gibbs also nodded, giving the doctor the go-ahead. He stood beside Olivia to make sure that she was okay.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Baby, you have missed way too much school already." Tony said as he got out of Gibbs car in front of Gibb's house. He waited for Gibbs and Olivia to help him up the few stairs and into the house.

"I haven't missed anything. I've been working online." Olivia replied.

"Working online is not the 'college experience.'" Tony replied.

"I had the 'college experience' at Ohio State." Olivia retorted.

"Anybody ever tell you not to argue with your father?" Tony asked.

Olivia smiled. "All the time." She said as she and Gibbs got Tony into the house and into the back bedroom. "It's an…exchange of ideas."

Tony looked at her and grinned. "If I gave you an allowance, I would be taking it away right about now." Tony moaned as he lowered himself onto the bed.

"Well, you can't send me to my room or take away my supper." Olivia replied. "Grampy won't let you."

Tony looked up at Gibbs. "Yeah, Grampy. What do you have to say in all of this?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and grinned. "I find it's best to keep my opinion to myself in cases like this."

Tony grunted. "You've never kept you opinion to yourself about anything. Why start now?"

Olivia and Gibbs exchanged looks and grinned. Tony saw the interaction and groaned. He lay down and tried to make himself comfortable in the bed.

Olivia knelt down beside the bed. She took Tony's hand. "I'm keeping up with everything, Dad. I promise."

Tony squeezed her hand. "This is…it's just too important. I don't want you missing anything."

Olivia shook her head. "I won't. I'm not. I'll be going back in the morning. And I am coming to stay with you next weekend."

Tony opened his mouth to speak.

"You don't get a say, DiNozzo. Olivia and I have worked it all out." Gibbs replied.

"Besides…" Olivia said, smiling at Tony. "…I've got to go pack."

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Childhood Lost

Chapter 50

**AN: Hey everybody, I know some of you have not seen the latest episode, so I don't want to spoil it for you. But I will say we FINALLY get to see the inside of Tony's apartment. WooHoo! I was so glad they did an episode like that. And I've got to admit, it was so totally, completely, different from what I expected. But, then again, I would have been extremely disappointed if I had been completely right on what I thought it would be. They did do one thing I really liked. The 'musical instrument' was awesome. And again, I don't want to spoil it for any of you who have not seen it. I bring this up because it helps me being able to have a mental picture of what I am writing about. Also, most of this chapter will take place in Tony's apartment.**

**Thanks, so much, for following this story, and for your reviews and alerts. I think that there will only be a few chapters left of this story. I have enjoyed creating and writing about Olivia, and I am going to miss her. Thanks for your support.**

Olivia let herself in at Gibbs' house. She went into the spare bedroom. When she didn't see her dad, she headed to the basement. She parked herself on the bottom stairs.

"Where's Dad?" Olivia said as she watched her adopted grandfather work on yet another boat frame.

"He went home Tuesday." Gibbs replied.

"I talked to you last night." Olivia's statement was full of implication.

"True." Gibbs conceded, smiling. "But I wanted you here. I have decided we need some Grampy/Olivia time."

Olivia smiled. "You really like that name, don't you…Grampy?"

Gibbs nodded. "I do."

"And I guess I don't get a say in this Grampy/Olivia time thing." Olivia asked, grinning.

"Nope." Gibbs said concentrating on a rib.

Olivia nodded. "I see. So…how is Dad? I mean, it's only been a week. Is he okay to…?" Olivia asked.

"He was anxious to get home, and one of us is with him most of the time." Gibbs responded. "I call and check in with him regularly."

"Ducky cleared him to go home?" Olivia asked.

Gibbs nodded, again. "He did."

"When I talked to him, I figured he was still here. I didn't even consider him going back to his place so early." Olivia replied.

"Just stay here for a little while before you go see Tony." Gibbs requested.

"You really do want some Olivia/Grampy time." Olivia stated.

Gibbs nodded. He picked up a piece of sandpaper and handed it to Olivia.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony was sound asleep when Olivia finally got to Tony's apartment. Ziva opened the door and she and Olivia hugged in lieu of a greeting. Olivia then put her things down in the living room. She went into the bedroom and pulled a chair up beside the bed. Ziva had just finished washing the diner dishes and cleaning the kitchen. She offered to fix Olivia a plate of the Chinese takeout that they had just had. Olivia declined; she had eaten something earlier with Gibbs. Ziva then left Tony in Olivia's capable hands.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Tony said, waking up a few hours later and noticing that Olivia was in the room.

"Hey, Daddy." She said taking his hand. "Why aren't you still at Grampy's?"

"Ducky told me I could come home." Tony replied.

Olivia just looked at Tony. "Did you talk Ducky into letting you come home early?"

"Olivia!"

"Did you?" Olivia asked.

Tony conceded. "I may have promised him a few things if I got to come home."

Olivia looked at him, suspiciously. "Like what?" She was almost too afraid to ask.

"I would have people here. I would take my medicine, rest…that type thing." Tony replied.

Olivia stood up, hands on hips. "And?"

"Everybody's been visiting. And I have been taking my medicine…pretty much on schedule…when I remember." Tony replied.

"Everybody was here. They didn't make sure you took your medicine?" Olivia asked, obviously irritated.

Tony looked down and fingered the edge of his blanket. "I may have told them I was taking the pills when I wasn't."

Olivia gave him a full-on glare.

"They make me sleepy. I don't like that." Tony said in defense.

"Then we'll talk do Ducky and have him put you on another type of medicine." Olivia replied. Her arms folded across her chest.

Tony shook his head. "We've tried, three different meds. Nothing controls the pain like this one does."

"Then you'll take it." Olivia stated.

Tony opened his mouth to speak.

"You'll take it, or I will have a talk with Grampy." Olivia replied.

Tony's looked at her, horrified. He knew she would make good on her threat.

"I can see he doesn't know. I'm here for the weekend, and I will make sure you take you medicine. I'll make sure of it." Olivia replied, as she sat down on the bed. "Or Grampy makes sure you take it, your choice."

Tony considered his options, but only briefly. He would much rather go ahead and take the medicine to please his daughter then to have to deal with Gibbs.

Tony sighed. "They're in the kitchen, in the cabinet by the stove."

Olivia disappeared and returned a few moments later with two pills and a glass of water.

Tony took the pills and then lay down in the bed. He got comfortable and was asleep a few moments later.

Olivia left the door to the bedroom partially opened. She then went into the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch after taking a book from Tony's massive collection. She pulled the cashmere throw Tony had over her. But she was soon fast asleep, the book lying on the floor where it had fallen. She was startled awake by a knock on the door. She jumped up off the couch and headed to the door, peeking in on Tony before doing so. He was still sleeping. Olivia opened the door and let Abby in. Her arms loaded with food.

Abby was surprised to see Olivia. Olivia helped her carry the food, taking the pizza boxes from her. She and Abby went into the kitchen to put the food down. Abby then enveloped Olivia in a big hug, very happy to see her.

"I didn't know you were coming. But I knew Tony wouldn't feel like cooking. I hope that…." Abby explained.

"That's fine." Olivia explained. "I just got here myself, and really haven't had anything to eat. But I think Dad will be asleep for a couple of hours. And I really want to eat with him..." Olivia paused. "…if that's okay."

Abby nodded. "I don't mind. But if you're going to stay, I can just go." She started leave.

"Abby stay, please." Olivia pleaded. "Like I said, Dad will be asleep for awhile. And I would love to have somebody to talk to."

Olivia opened the pizza box, steam rose as she lifted the lid. "I think I'm gonna have to change my mind." Olivia stated as she grabbed a warm slice of pizza and put it on the plate Abby had gotten out of the cabinet for her. Olivia then fixed herself and Abby a glass of tea. They both sat down on the couch with their food and beverages. They ate and talked. A couple of hours passed before they heard movement in Tony's bedroom. Olivia got up from the couch and went in to check on him.

"Hey, Baby." Tony said, opening his eyes and yawning. He had gotten a really good rest and was feeling much better. "Do I smell pizza?"

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Paste your docu

Chapter 51

**AN:Thanks, so much, to ccluvshorses101 for her continuing diligence as 'Ms. Beta." As you may know by know I had major surgery the first of January. That's why I have been slow on keeping up with my chapters. I hope, as always, that this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy! **

Olivia and Tony walked, arm in arm, across the Harvard campus. They were deep in conversation and didn't notice they had been joined by the rest of Team Gibbs.

Gibbs was the first to speak. "Congratulations, Olivia."

Olivia smiled and accepted the beautiful roses he presented. "Thank you, Grampy, and these are just beautiful."

"So," Tim asked. "…how does it feel, almost a lawyer."

"You are scheduled to 'take the pole' next week, yes?" Ziva asked.

Olivia nodded, smiling. "I'm really excited. I've been studying so hard for so long. I'll be kind of glad to have it over with."

Tony nodded and pulled his daughter closer to him and they exchanged glances.

"Was that not correct?" Ziva inquired.

"It's called 'taking the bar.' Tony said, correcting her.

"What does a bar have to do with being a lawyer?" Ziva replied. "That does not make any sense."

Abby giggled.

"Bar, in the legal context, refers to the legal profession in general." Ducky chimed in. "When you 'pass the bar,' as it is called, you have earned the right to practice law."

Ziva shook her head. "I will never completely understand the English language."

They all grinned as they made their way to the stadium on campus, where the graduation ceremony was set to take place.

Tony was unusually quiet. Olivia stopped him right at the gate to the stadium. The rest of Team Gibbs went in and took their seats.

Olivia looked Tony in the eyes. "What's going on?"

Tony looked at her. The tears in his eyes surprised her. "If anybody had told me eight years ago I would have a daughter and that today I would have the privilege of watching her graduate from Harvard Law…I would have thought them completely, utterly nuts…certifiable. If anybody had told me that a parent's love was so…selfless, so total, so all consuming, I couldn't have fathomed it." Tony smiled and shook his head. "And I don't think that there is any way to measure the amount of pride I'm feeling right now." He pulled Olivia into a hug. "I would never have believed that a brown-haired, green-eyed 18 year-old woman could have changed my life so much."

Olivia stepped back and wiped her eyes. "You promised me when this day came you wouldn't make my cry."

"I lied." Tony chuckled.

"I'm gonna look like a raccoon before the day is out. And Daddy J and Mom aren't even here yet." Olivia stated.

"Are Crystal and Jeremy going to be able to make it?" Tony asked.

Olivia nodded. "They are both in town already. They both called me last night. They are staying in the same hotel. Their rooms are even on the same floor."

Olivia's little sister, Crystal, was a junior in college at Ohio State. She was majoring in marketing. She had been offered a job, when she graduated, at a major pharmaceutical company in Maryland. She had a serious boyfriend and they both were talking about getting engaged, after college.

Olivia's little brother, Jeremy, graduated from college last year. He had majored in Sports Medicine. He took a job offered him by the athletic department at the University of North Carolina-Charlotte, his alma mater. He loved his job. He was living the life of a young single professional. He had a nice apartment a few blocks away from the university campus.

The Martins showed up about 10 minutes later. Olivia had only a few moments to speak to her mom, dad, brother and sister. They then called all the graduating class members to take their places on the stage.

Two hours later, due to the large class size, Harvard had graduated another class of eager young men and women. Harvard Law was responsible for about 20% of those graduates, including the very special man in Olivia's life, Kevin Lee Moore.

It was decided that immediately after graduation the Martins, the Moores, Tony and the rest of Team Gibbs would go to a local restaurant to eat. They decided on an Italian restaurant just off campus.

They were all seated at the table before Tony spoke. "So, Kevin, Olivia tells me you have a few job possibilities to choose from."

Kevin nodded. He was being wooed by a couple law firms in Massachusetts. But he and Olivia had decided to live in Virginia. Kevin didn't anticipate having any problems finding a job with a local firm. He and Olivia knew something no one else in the room did. Actually Kevin knew a one more that thing nobody else in the room did. Kevin slipped his hand into his pocket, making sure the small velvet box was still there.

Kevin nodded. "Yes, here in Massachusetts, and some closer to my hometown."

"Have you made any decisions?" Sallie Martin asked, knowing her daughter was very, very fond of Kevin and knowing that they would want to stay close.

"We have." Kevin replied, including Olivia in the 'we.' "We have decided to live in Virginia when we get married. Until then…I am going to be looking for a law firm to join there. I don't think I will have any problems."

The table agreed, he and Olivia had graduated in the top 10% of their class at Harvard Law.

"I have an announcement to make." Olivia stated. "I have decided that I will take the job with JAG."

Tony and the rest of Team Gibbs looked around the table at everyone else. The only two who seemed to know what was going on was Olivia and Kevin.

Olivia smiled. "I applied with JAG about a month ago. I wasn't sure I could be a civilian and work for them…but I got the job. I found out yesterday." Olivia stated, thrilled at the prospect.

Kevin then stood up. He then pulled Olivia to her feet. There is one more bit of news, even Olivia didn't know about. Kevin said. He went down on one knee and produced and small black velvet box from his pocket. He opened the box and presented it to Olivia.

"Will you marry me?" Kevin asked

The table cheered as Olivia nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

TBC

**END NOTE: I am not sure what the qualifications are to be with JAG. I would assume some sort of military background, but I am not sure. For the sake of argument, we are going to say civilians can have a job with them.**

ment here...


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Baby Girl, shouldn't Sallie be here for this…or at least Crystal?" Tony asked Olivia as he waited outside the dressing room.

"I want you here." Olivia said. "I want your opinion. Besides, Mom's giving exams and Crystal is taking them. I…you're it."

"I feel so needed." Tony said grinning.

Olivia laughed. "You know what I mean."

Tony nodded. "Baby Girl, it's a white dress with a train. I am just not sure how much help I would be in picking the right one." Tony admitted.

"How about this one?" Olivia asked as she exited the dressing room in yet another wedding dress.

"It's beautiful." Tony replied. She had tried on 5 dresses so far, and they had all looked wonderful on her.

Olivia put her hands on her hips, frustrated. "You're no help."

Tony shrugged. "What did I tell you?"

"I think any you pick will be beautiful, Olivia." Tony got up from the chair realizing he had been dismissed. He put on his jacket. "You know, I can call either Ziva or Abby…." Tony replied, pulling his phone out.

Olivia shook her head. "That's okay. Mom is going to be here in about 30 minutes. I can wait on her." Olivia hugged Tony. "Thank you."

"I didn't do much." Tony admitted.

"…lunch and time with you." Olivia said. "I loved it.

"You are going to be a beautiful bride." Tony said, keeping his arms around her. "I hope Kevin knows how lucky he is."

"I'm the lucky one." Olivia replied.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"So, how did it go?" Abby asked when Tony came into the lab.

"Horrible." Tony admitted. "I couldn't make a decision. She looked great in every dress she tried on."

Abby grinned and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know why…."

"She wanted you to be a part of it all." Abby replied.

"I'm going to be walking her down the aisle. I…."

"…something special, Tony." Abby explained. "You and Jacob are going to be walking her together. This was just for you."

Tony looked at her for a moment, and then he smiled.

Abby shook her head. "Men are so clueless sometimes."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony fingered his tie for the hundredth time. _Was it possible he was more nervous than the bride?_

Gibbs came into the room and stood behind Tony for a moment, watching him through the mirror. Gibbs smiled.

"Stop it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs replied.

Tony jumped and then turned and looked at Gibbs.

"You would think you were the one getting married." Gibbs stated.

"I'm not ready for this. Tony moaned, shaking his head.

"No father is ever ready for this, Tony." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs straightened Tony's tie as he talked. "You wonder if he's good enough for her. You wonder if he'll treat her well. It's normal, Tony." You're giving part of yourself away to someone else to take care of. It's not supposed to be easy."

"But she's…." Tony started.

Gibbs nodded satisfied with the job he had done on Tony's tie. "She's your Baby Girl, and she always will be. And 'God willing' if you live long enough to see her 'old and gray' she will still be your Baby Girl."

Tony sighed, feeling much better. "Okay, time to meet everybody at the church."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Olivia's cousins lead the precession, two little girls throwing white rose pedals along the aisle. They were followed by a handsome little ring bearer, dressed in a white suit with a light blue cumber bun and bow tie. Abby, Ziva, and a couple of Olivia's college and high school friends followed in light blue bridesmaid dresses. Then came the main event, Tony had not expected to cry when he walked his daughter down the aisle. But she looked so beautiful. She was radiant in the dress she had chosen. She had hooked her arms around both her dad's arms and was hesitant to let go when they got up to the altar. She kissed both men on the cheek and told them both she loved them. Tony wiped his eyes as they both stepped aside. Kevin stopped forward to join his future bride.

Fifteen minutes later Tony had gained a son-in-law and Team Gibbs had gained a new family member. Team Gibbs had pooled their resources and had given Olivia and Kevin a Caribbean Cruise as a wedding/honeymoon gift. While they were gone, the Martins would take care of their gift. They had bought furniture for the house Olivia and Kevin had purchased only days before.

The wedding had occurred a couple months after graduation. Both Kevin and Olivia had wanted to get a little settled into their new jobs before they got married. They had wanted to earn a little money by each living at home to make, at least, a tiny down payment on a house. And with Tony's and the Martin's help they were able to come up with a decent one. Now the house just needed to be furnished. And the Martins had bought living room, and bedroom furniture. They also brought items to outfit the kitchen.

"The house looks great." Tony said as he toured the house just hours before Olivia and Kevin were set to return home.

"You think they'll like it?" Sallie asked, nervous about the furniture and it's placement.

"That's their style." Tony replied. "They practically picked it out themselves."

Sallie nodded. She had been to several furniture stores looking at furniture. This best matched the pictures Olivia had clipped from magazines, showing her dream furniture for her dream house.

"Now, all we have to do is wait." Sallie said as she settled onto the couch.

Olivia and Kevin got out of the cab and looked up at their new home. Olivia could not hide her disappointment at not seeing any cars in their driveway.

Kevin read her thoughts. "They are probably waiting for us at Jacob and Sallie's."

Olivia nodded, but she was not quit convinced.

Kevin sighed. "Let's just go in and drop of the things we have for the house. We can then go over to see your mom and dad."

Olivia nodded as she had Kevin started towards the house.

Team Gibbs and all the Martin family yelled 'Surprise' as soon as Kevin opened the door. Kevin was so surprised he stood still for just a moment. He almost dropped his bags on the floor. Olivia was equally as surprised, but she got over it quickly. She ran and hugged her dads and her mom. They both then noticed the furniture in the living room. They were very surprised and pleased with the gifts Sallie and Jacob had purchased. And Olivia went around the rooms, admiring each piece.

"Well," Olivia said, blissfully happy. "...as soon as we buy dining room furniture I will have to try out my kitchen and have a big dinner party.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Olivia looked at her place sitting for the hundredth time. She arranged and rearranged the centerpieces, of which there were three. And she checked and double checked to make sure each person had a spot.

Olivia looked at the clock. Then she looked at Kevin. "Is it too late to call this off?" She asked.

Kevin nodded and smiled. "Yes, it is." He said, soothing his wife of, now, 3 months. "It's fine. We have enough place settings. You made enough food. The centerpieces look great. And you look stunning." He said chuckling, a little, at Olivia's nervousness.

"It's our first diner party." Olivia explained. "I want it to be perfect."

"If this is the way it's going to be, every time, it's also going to be our last diner party." Kevin muttered.

"What did you say, Mr. Moore?" Olivia replied. The use of Mr. Moore was her way of letting him know that she had heard what he had said and had not appreciated it.

"Sorry, Hon." Kevin said.

Olivia came over to him and kissed him. "It's not like I'm going to freak out like this every time. But this time, it's…it's important."

Olivia went into the kitchen to check on the food. Kevin went to the front windows to wait for the guests.

The last year of Olivia's life had been a whirlwind. She had graduated college, gotten married, brought a house, and started a new job. She was very happy with her life. And she loved her job. She liked being able to drop in and see Tony whenever she wanted, since she was stationed mostly in the Naval Yard. She love being a married woman and the house was awesome, now that they had gotten the house furnished just the way they wanted. This diner party was to celebrate all that.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony and Abby arrived first, and early. Abby had asked to come early to help with the last-minute preparations with the food. Tony had come to hopefully help his daughter calm her nerves.

"Abby's got it taken care of, Baby Girl." Tony poured and handed her a glass of wine. "It's fine, it's going to be okay."

Olivia took the glass and took a sip. She sighed and kept looking toward the kitchen. She then put her glass down and gave Tony a huge hug.

Olivia stepped back, looked up at Tony and smiled. "Kevin calls you 'Dad.' Olivia admitted.

"What?" Tony asked.

Olivia nodded. "He does, he kind of catches himself sometimes, but…yeah. I think…he likes you. And I think he…he wants to be able to call you that."

"Olivia, does Kevin know you're talking to me about this?"

"He would be embarrassed, mortified. He…he would never ask your permission to do something like that." Olivia stated.

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"He would…he would think it would sound weird to you, or something. I don't know." Olivia shook her head again. "Just forget I said anything."

"Baby…."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't want this night to be awkward…for anybody. Just forget about it." She said.

"Olivia." Tony said, pulling his daughter into a big hug. "I would be honored. I…I really like him. He knows that, and he's…he's good to you." Tony gave Olivia one of his biggest smiles. "That's all I could ask for in a son." He stepped back. "Don't worry, Baby Girl. He'll never know that we had this conversation."

Soon the rest of Team Gibbs arrived. Tony took the opportunity to get Kevin alone.

"She's been driving you crazy with this, I bet." Tony said about Olivia.

Kevin nodded. "She's been fussing over everything, the food, the place sittings. The…" Kevin shook his head. "…everything."

Tony nodded. "She considers my friends her family. She...she's a remarkable woman. She just…she just accepted them all, almost immediately, if they were important to me than they were important to her."

"She is a very, very giving person." Kevin said, nodding. "Did you know she was doing pro bono work on the weekend, sometimes?"

Tony shook his head. "You know, I consider you to be a part of my family too." Tony paused. "You've been so good to Olivia. She…she's so happy. She seems so happy with you. She's just…. She loves you, very much. You're a lot more than a son-in-law to me." Tony said putting his arm around Kevin's shoulders. "I hope you know that."

Kevin couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say.

"Come on, Son. Let's go eat." Tony said, smiling.

Kevin obeyed, still unable to speak.

By the time Kevin and Tony got to the table, everyone was seated and waiting on them. Olivia could tell, by the look on Kevin's face, that something had happened between the two of them. Tony nodded when she looked at him. She smiled, appreciatively, back.

The meal went splendidly. The food was wonderful, and everyone had a great time, eating, drinking and conversing. And Olivia had promised everybody a tour of the house afterwards.

"Before we give you the tour…" Olivia looked at Kevin. "What do you think? Should we tell them?"

Kevin nodded.

"Well, in that case…" Olivia turned her attention back to the rest of the room. "We have an announcement to make…."

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"We haven't told anybody yet." Olivia said, smiling. "You guys are the first."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys." Abby said, jumping up and hugging Olivia, she just couldn't help herself.

More congratulations followed, and Olivia and Kevin were very confused, until they realized that everybody was looking at Olivia's belly. Then when Olivia heard either Abby or Ziva say 'she doesn't look pregnant' that confirmed it for her.

"Look guys, I'm not pregnant." Olivia replied. Then she and Kevin saw the looks of disappointment. "Not that it's never gonna happen, just not right now." She explained.

"Then what's the announcement?" Tony asked.

"Well, maybe we made too much of it." Kevin admitted.

"We were excited. We…we never thought it would…. That you guys would think…." Olivia shook her head. "We're…we're getting a dog."

It took a second for everybody to recover.

Tim nodded. "Dogs are good. Jethro is great."

"Jethro?" Olivia asked, looking at Gibbs.

Tony spoke up. "Abby named him. He's a German Shepherd, and he is named after our fearless leader." He stated.

Olivia grinned. "That's kinda cute, Tim. I'd love to meet Jethro."

"What kind of dog are you thinking of, Baby Girl?" Tony asked.

"I want a Collie or a Cocker Spaniel." Olivia replied. "We just had small dogs growing up. Until I was 8, I thought that dogs only got this big." She said, spreading her hands apart about a foot. "We had a couple Pomeranians and a Pekinese."

Everybody smiled and shook their heads.

"We just wanted to try our hands at pet parenting first." Kevin explained.

Olivia laughed. "We figured if we could keep a furry 4-legged kid alive, then we'd try for the real thing.

WC WC WC WC WC

"Dad, this is not funny." Olivia pleaded over the phone. "…remember those nice Italian pumps I bought in Italy?"

Tony replied in the affirmative, trying not to laugh.

"Well, they're Italian leather ribbons, Little Cujo shredded them." Olivia lamented.

"Little Cujo?" Tony asked, chuckling.

"Princess worked until I found out we had a furry Hannibal Lector in our midst." Olivia replied walking around the living room looking for the furry offender.

"She's a puppy, Baby Girl." Tony replied. "They chew on things." He loved the movie references. They made him smile more.

"It's not just that, Dad." Olivia said. "I have puppy pads all over my living room floor and yet the dog insists in peeing on the leg of our couch. And it's always the same one, the right front."

"She's marking her territory?" Tony offered, again trying not to laugh.

Olivia huffed. "We live in the D.C. suburbs, not on the plains of Africa."

"…just an idea, Baby." Tony replied.

"Don't they have like…Puppy Prozac or something?" Olivia asked, exasperated.

"What does Kevin think?" Tony asked.

"Oh, she's fine when he's here. It's like she's got a split personality or she's bipolar or something." Olivia replied.

"Maybe she's picking up on your tension, and that's what she's reacting to." Tony offered.

"so, what are you now, a dog whisperer?" Olivia said. She finally found the dog, it was hiding under the couch. Olivia paused, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry, Dad. I…I just didn't think that it would be this hard. Maybe it's too just new at once, too much change. Maybe we should have waited a little while."

"Just give her some time, Baby Girl. You haven't had her that long. This is a big change for her too. She's got to get used to you guys. She's got to get used to being in a home." Tony replied. "The best thing you can do is just play with her."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Get down on the floor, down on her level, and just play with her." Tony advised.

There was no response from Olivia's end.

"What? When you became a lawyer, they took out the part of your brain that allowed you to have fun?" Tony asked.

"No, I heard you. I understand. But you actually want me to play with the little…monster." Olivia questioned.

"No, I want you to get used to having a puppy in your house." Tony paused. "I thought you had dogs before."

"We did, but all those dogs, they weren't puppies. Those puppies would have been too small to be in a house with little kids."

"She's a puppy, Olivia." Tony replied. "You've got to teach her how to act in your house. You've got to discipline her."

"Kevin…." Olivia started.

"She needs to get used to you, Baby Girl." Tony replied.

"It was so much easier when I was a kid." Olivia stated.

"Probably because all you did was feed and walk her." Tony said. "Your parents did the hard stuff."

"Would you like to…?" Olivia stated.

"No, Baby. She's your dog. You need to get used to her." Tony replied.

Olivia sighed. "Okay, I'll give Little Cujo another chance."

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

**AN: Well Guys, I think this will be the last chapter. I am going to miss Olivia. I have come to really like her, and I hope she will show up again somewhere. And thank you all, so much, for taking this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Thanks again, Jackie**

"How are we going to do this, Kevin?" Olivia asked looking at the sonogram. "I know we were supposed to bet married and have a baby. One child…but this? Are we ready?"

Kevin looked at her. "They're healthy the doctor said. We waited the three months, like she recommended. She's ran tests. I think…I think we are."

"I thought we would space them out a little, Kevin. You know, a year or two between…." She looked at him pleading. "We just got a dog." Olivia pouted.

Kevin couldn't help but laugh. "The dog will not hurt our children."

"No, she'll either pee on them or lick them to death." Olivia sighed as she got up from the examination table.

They were quiet for a moment as Kevin helped Olivia get dressed.

"Oh, my job. I can just see me now, waddling around the courtroom with my ginormous belly." She looked at Kevin. "How is anybody going to take me seriously?"

"I'm sure there have been other pregnant JAG lawyers." Kevin replied.

"Not as pregnant as me." She said.

"And don't forget." Kevin said. "We still have lots of people to tell. Nobody even knows you're pregnant, much less…this pregnant."

Olivia nodded. "I know. How do you break that type of news?" She said as they left the building and walked to the car.

"We'll figure it out." Kevin replied.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony closed his phone, got up from his desk and went to meet his daughter.

Tony smiled at Olivia. "This looks familiar." Tony said. They were standing in the same hall at the same place they were, about 9 years ago, when Tony found out he was a dad.

Olivia smiled, even as the tears ran down her cheeks. But they were happy tears. "I just thought it would be a very fitting place to…to let you know…."

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" Tony asked hugging her tightly.

Tony could feel her shaking her head as she broke the hug.

Olivia was still smiling as she wiped her eyes. "I figured…you found out you were a father here. I just thought it would be the perfect place to tell you that…you're going to be a grandfather."

Tony just stood for a second. His brain was still processing.

"What?"

Olivia nodded. She hugged him again, tightly. "…in about 6 months."

"Oh my…,you're kidding me!" Tony looked at her. "I can't…." He stopped mid-rant. "What aren't you telling me?"

Olivia grinned. She couldn't hide anything from him. "It's good. I promise."

"You're sure?" Tony asked.

Olivia nodded.

"You're gonna make me wait?"

Olivia nodded again.

"How long?" Tony inquired.

"A few months…."

"Come on, what is it?" Tony asked.

Olivia smiled. "Can you get everybody down to Abby's lab?"

"Right now?"

Olivia nodded.

"Nice change of subject there." Tony replied. "I'll go tell everybody to go on down." He said, leaving her in the back hall.

Olivia joined everybody downstairs about 10 minutes later. She broke the news to everybody. But she still kept that one very important secret to herself.

Kevin and Olivia took a few days off and visited with Kevin's parents. Before long, she figured, it might not be too safe for her to fly. They were absolutely thrilled and promised to come and stay awhile after the baby was born. Olivia confirmed the news to her mom. Sallie had guessed when Olivia had come for dinner the last time and Sallie had caught her standing in the frig door eating. She had excused herself, she said, to go to the bathroom. Sallie told Olivia she had done the same thing with all three of her pregnancies. Sallie was thrilled she was going to be a grandmother. But Olivia still had not told anybody the big secret.

Olivia worked, her growing belling leading the way, as she walked around the courtroom defending cases. She ended up spending the last month in bed. She was so big, the doctor said she needed to rest, considering the chore she would have ahead of her.

And a month later Olivia gave birth to Anthony Jethro (AJ) Moore, Sallie Abigail Moore, and Donald Jacob (DJ) Moore. Names chosen to honor the people who meant the most to them, it helped that Kevin's parents were named Abigail and Donald.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony was the first to go in, donning a gown and gloves. He was the first visitor to hold the Moore triplets. The nurse instructed him to sit down in the chair as three nurses surrounded him with babies. They each carefully put the three tiny, 6 pound bundles in his arms. Tears filled Tony's eyes. He would have been thrilled to have one grandbaby. He was overjoyed to now be holding three.

"Welcome to the world, Little Ones. I'm your Grandpa Tony."

THE END

**End Notes: I could be persuaded to write an epilogue. Anyone interested? Let me know.**


	56. Epilogue Part I

EPILOGUE

**AN: I am going to have a really, really hard time giving these characters up, so I am so very glad you guys, by an overwhelming majority, wanted me to continue with epilogue(s). **

Grandpa Tony was not ready to share his babies, well, his grandbabies yet. He had been sitting in the nursery with them for a little while now. And he knew Olivia and Kevin wanted to see their babies. He also knew the rest of Team Gibbs was very, very anxious to see their extended family. But he just needed some time, a little more time, maybe just 6 months, a year. Then he would be ready to let them go. But no, when he looked into those tiny precious faces, he knew he could sit there forever.

One of the unit's nurses tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up to see faces at the windows, six happy, smiling faces to be exact. All of Team Gibbs was ready to greet the newest additions to their odd little family. He smiled and looked at his extended family as two nurses removed two of the bundles leaving him with just one of his precious grandchildren. He went over close to the window so that the team could see the precious little boy.

The babies had been only slightly premature, by a couple weeks. And it was not surprising, given the fact that Olivia was a new mother. Also, and probably more important, she was giving birth to triplets. The birth had been surprisingly easy. She had had her first labor pains and had been on the way to the hospital in moments. About 8 hours later three more people had joined the population. And mom and dad were thrilled, though it had been hard explaining Olivia's increasing girth as just one child. Some people figured twins, most just thought she was going to have a big baby. No one, absolutely no one knew that it was going to be triplets. They amazed themselves at being able to keep it a secret for so long. But, in the end, everyone was happy, ecstatic actually that the babies were okay, no matter how many of them there were.

Tony looked at the tiny bundle in his arms. He didn't want to let him go and he followed the two nurses carrying the other two babies into his daughter's room.

"Baby Girl…." Tony said as he put the little bundle into her arms.

"Aren't they just amazing?" Olivia said, taking her son from his grandfather.

"Absolutely," Tony agreed, kissing his daughter lightly on her head. "…just like their mother."

Olivia smiled.

"Three of them, huh." Tony replied, it was the first time he had actually got to interrogate…huh, talk to his daughter since the birth.

"How long had you known?" Tony asked.

"About 6 months." Olivia replied.

"You knew for 6 months…and you weren't going to tell us." Tony inquired.

"I…We wanted it to be a surprise." Olivia surprised.

"Oh…we were surprised alright." Tony replied.

"Dad, don't be angry with me." Olivia pleaded. "We just…when we found out we were pregnant we were thrilled. A little scared, but thrilled. But then, when we went in for the ultrasound and they found multiple heartbeats…we just. It was a lot to process."

Tony nodded and smiled. "I'm not angry, Baby Girl. I just…."

Olivia nodded. "I know. I know you wanted to be a part of it all. I want you to be a part of it all. And you will, you'll get to see your grandchildren grow up. I would never deny you that. You are any of that wonderful extended family you brought with you. I want my kids to know their entire family."

Tony smiled. "They are so beautiful." He said, looking at their angelic, sleeping faces.

Olivia nodded. "…thirty little fingers and thirty little toes." She paused. "When they all get mobile…I'm looking for babysitters." She looked up at Tony, expectantly.

TBC

**END NOTE: You read correctly, there will be another epilogue. I am having a really hard time letting this story go.**


	57. Epilogue Part 2

EPILOGUE—Part II

**Wow Guys! I had no idea it had been so long since I had written my first epilogue. I wanted to go ahead and get this story finished. I didn't mean to prolong things so much.**

Olivia couldn't help but smile when she saw her father. She unlocked her door and put her briefcase down in the foyer and then hung up her coat.

"Hi, Dad." Olivia said, making Tony look up from the book he was reading to her now sleeping daughter.

Tony laid the 2-year old on the couch and stood up to hug his daughter. She hugged him back. She then surveyed her living room. It looked as though every toy the triplets had was out of the toy box and on the floor. She then took in her dad. His hair was messed up and his shirt was part way out of his pants.

Tony knew how he must looked he smoothed his hair and tucked his shirt back in.

Olivia sighed. "Do I even need to ask?"

"It all started when they tried to ride the dog." Tony paused. "It went downhill from there."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She imagined she looked as dazed as Tony had most days.

"Where is she?" Olivia asked, looking around the living room.

"She was under the couch the last time I looked."

Olivia looked. Princess was back there. She came out only after she looked around to make sure the 2-year-old terrors were not in sight. She then made a run for the doggie door.

"I tried to hide back there with her." Tony admitted. "But she growled at me."

"She never growls, at anybody." Olivia stated.

"I know." Tony replied.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, not sure she really wanted to know.

"I got out all the toys. And things were going fine. Abby wanted milk. Then AJ and DJ wanted milk…." Tony sighed.

"I don't have any milk." Olivia stated.

Tony nodded. "That was when I discovered you don't have any. So, anyway, I sent Abby out for milk. The kids are screaming for it. They were terrorizing poor Princess. They were tired. And they were fighting sleep."

"Where is Abby?" Olivia asked realizing she was not there.

"Evidently there is no milk to be found in the greater D.C. metro area." Tony sighed.

Olivia smiled. "Well, I'm home now."

Tony stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Thank god. I need a new shirt, a drink, and combat pay."

Olivia laughed and looked at him. "They are _your_ grandchildren."

"They get it from Kevin's side of the family." Tony offered.

Olivia put her arm around Tony's waist and guided him into the kitchen, stepping over and around toys as they went.

"I can't offer you that drink. But I do have a variety of fruit juices and Kool-Aids." Olivia stated.

"Apple juice would be good." Tony replied.

Olivia poured the juice and sat it down on the counter in front of Tony.

"Those kids are absolutely amazing. They are so smart. They know a lot for 2-year-olds." Tony smiled.

"They get it from their grandfather." Olivia said.

Tony smiled and looked at his watch. "When Abby gets back, if she gets back…we have to go. We have movie night tonight."

Olivia nodded. "Well, the kids and I thank you."

"You are very welcome." Tony replied. "And I'll help you clean up the living room."

Olivia shook her head. "No point in cleaning up too much. They will just have everything back out once they wake up from their naps."

"Well, then…" Tony said as he gently picked up his sleeping granddaughter. "…I'll take this little one upstairs to her bed."

Olivia smiled and nodded she watched her dad and her daughter ascend the stairs together.

**More?**

**How much time has passed? Or is this the end? What do you think?**


	58. Epilogue Part 3

EPILOGUE—Part III

**AN: I think that this will finally be the end. I can't keep writing epilogues after all. I did think about creating another story with Tony just watching his grandkids grow up. But I don't think I have it in me to write it.**

**However, if any of you, out there, want to take it on as a challenge, feel free. I have no problem with that. Please just let me know. I would love to read it.**

"I can't be late for work." Tony said. He checked his cell phone again for the time.

"You're the bossman now, remember. Grampy retired…and pretty much moved in here." Olivia stated.

Tony nodded. "He loves you guys, you know." He paused. "Has he taken over your basement? Has he got a boat down there?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, thank god. The boat is still at his house."

"Aren't the kids ready yet?" Tony asked.

"My girl insisted on dressing herself. She had her clothes all laid out last night. Kevin and Grampy are helping the boys get ready. They'll check on her."

"Kindergarten is…it's huge…" Tony replied. "…a whole day of school. The kids are going to be gone for a whole day."

"I'm ready." Olivia replied.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"A whole day…" Tony emphasized. "…you're ready for a whole day?"

"I'm ready for my kids to be a little more independent. Yes."

Tony took Olivia's hand. "I love watching your kids grow, Olivia. I just wished…I wished I wouldn't have missed your childhood."

Olivia squeezed his hand. "I think everything happened the way it should have." She went on to explain. "I met you when I should have. You're had a very happy successful life. You've done a lot of good, saved people's lives, Dad. You've made a difference in this world." She paused. "I don't think you would have taken that path if you had known you had a kid. I just…I can't see you taking it well when you found out that mom was already married. I can't see you walking away from me, either. I just…Jacob was the best dad I could have had. He treated me like I was his. And he and Mom are perfect for each other. You and Mom could have never lasted. You're way too similar in a lot of ways. You would have driven each other crazy."

"You've thought about this, huh?" Tony asked.

"…just since I first introduced myself to you." Olivia admitted. "Just please don't feel like I am upset with you for not being there. You were a kid. And the person I met is the person I was supposed to have met. The person you have continued to be since I've met you. A sweet, kind, non-judgmental man who I am very proud to call my dad." Olivia stated. "I met you when I was supposed to have met you. I am very blessed to have two dads who love me so much. It's not many people who are as lucky as me."

Just then 6 little feet bounded down the stairs. Kevin and Gibbs followed, looking a little worse for wear.

"We're ready PapaT." Little Abby said as she Tony scooped her into his arms.

"You look like a little princess." Tony replied.

"Grampy said I pretty." Little Abby said as she smoothed down her pink dress.

Tony looked at Gibbs and winked. "He's right, you're very pretty."

"How about us?" AJ and DJ said, in unison.

Tony nodded. "…very handsome."

"Thank you." They again said in unison, smiling.

"Okay everybody…" Olivia said with three little jackets in her hands. "…almost time for the bus. Let's go!"

THE END

**END NOTES: Well guys, this is it. I'm finally done with this story. I may allow Olivia DiNozzo-Martin Moore to 'pop-up' in other stories. She is a great character and I think I developed her enough here that she could hold her own.**

**But at any rate, it is with a bit of sadness (wiping a tear) that I end this story, this saga.**

**I am so very grateful to all of you who took the trip with me. I hope I made it worth the ride. Thanks again, JackiLeigh**


End file.
